One Small Change
by wentworth360
Summary: Kara gets some unexpected news
1. Chapter 1

One Small Change …

The Watchtower – Cafeteria

Downtime.

Even heroes eventually have downtime. In some ways it's in those moments that they are most like the rest of us. It's when relationships are cemented over a cup of coffee, stories are told and coworkers become friends. Sitting at a table were the usual suspects, Wally, Zatanna, Dinah, Shayera and Mari. They were catching up, doing a little gossiping, telling jokes and just doing what most coworkers do when they have some downtime.

"So Giganta sent me her picture last night.' Wally offered between mouthfuls of spaghetti.

"Wh-What?'" Everyone else replied caught off guard by his statement.

"She sent a picture to my phone last night."

"How did she get your number?" Shayera immediately asked.

"I gave it to her last time we fought,' Wally replied.

"You realize she's a villain, right?" Dinah asked.

"Why are you giving out your number to her?" Shayera demanded, not sure she liked the idea of him giving out his number.

"What kind of picture was it?" Zee asked.

"You gave your number to a villain, Wally?" Dinah asked. "Red flags didn't go up at any time?"

"It was my League phone, so you don't have to worry about her finding out my secret identity,' Wally stated.

"That's not the point!" Shayera grumbled.

"Your League phone?" Zee asked. "Since when does the League give out phones?"

"They give them to all new members,' Mari informed her.

"It's like an Obama-phone except only for the League members,' Dinah added.

"How come I didn't get one?" Zee asked.

"You're rich,' Dinah replied. "And you don't have a secret identity."

"We're getting off track, why did you give your number to Giganta, Wally?" Shayera demanded. "And why is she sending you pictures?"

"I think she likes me,' Wally admitted.

"Well that doesn't seem fair,' Zatanna protested. "Other members are richer than me! Why am I being penalized for not having a secret identity? I'm a member, I should get a phone too!"

"We didn't think you needed one.' Dinah offered and then turned her attention back to Wally. "So Giganta likes you? Is it mutual?"

"Is it?" Shayera asked, suddenly very interested in the answer.

Wally stopped eating for the second to think about it.

"Whose 'we' by the way?" Zee whispered to Dinah.

"Shh!" Shayera snapped. "Answer the question, Wally."

"I guess yes and no.' He admitted. "I mean sure she's hot and all, but she's a giant, it's right in her name, Giganta."

"So?" Mari asked.

"Wasn't she an ape to begin with?" Dinah asked.

"I'm not holding that against her,' Wally replied. "Frankly that seems almost a little racist, Dinah. I'm shocked you would go there."

"What?" Dinah stammered. "I was just pointing out a fact, that's not racist!"

"Well, you didn't point out that Mari's black or Shayera's a bird person or even that Zatanna's one of those freaky magic people,' Wally countered. "Giganta, right to the ape stuff, here I thought you were better than that Dinah."

"So was the 'we' Bruce?" Zee asked Mari. "It had to be, didn't it? Who else?"

"I don't know.' Mari replied and then turned her attention back to Wally. "I don't think pointing out what someone is means you're racist, Wally. Now if she'd said 'you're going to date Shayera, a bird person or you're going to date Zatanna, one of those freaky magic people' that would be racist."

"I'm not a racist!" Dinah exclaimed. "I wasn't holding it against Giganta that she was an ape, anymore than I'm holding it against Shayera she's a bird person or Zee because she's a witch, magic person! I was pointing it out to see if that's why you're not interested in Giganta! I was wondering if you're a racist, Wally."

"No, of course not!"

"You all realize that calling me a bird person is kind of racist, right?" Shayera offered.

"Same with calling me a freaky magic person or a witch,' Zatanna added. "I'm not a witch by the way, that's a completely different kind of freaky magic person."

"We're getting off track here?" Dinah shouted. "Can we stick to the topic at hand please?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So who do I see about getting my League phone?" Zatanna asked.

Shayera reached over and slapped her.

"Ow!"

"Wally, why aren't you interested in Giganta?" Dinah asked, giving Zatanna a look like she wanted to hit her too.

"She's too big,' Wally replied. "Look I'm not ruling her out, I mean hotness does overcome a lot."

"So you're not a racist, you're a size-ist?" Mari asked, a bit confused. "That she used to be an ape, no problem, but that she's big is?"

"Pretty much, yeah,' Wally replied and then went back to eating.

"So let me just see if I have this correct,' Mari said. "Used to be an ape, not a deal breaker, but being big is?"

"Well, maybe not a deal breaker, but borderline,' Wally offered.

"She is kind of big,' Zee admitted.

Dinah smacked her.

"Ow! Stop hitting me!" Zee exclaimed. "She is big, it's right there in her name, Giganta!"

"That's no reason to disqualify someone,' Dinah objected.

Shayera wasn't sure what to say. On the one hand she didn't like the idea that Giganta was sending pictures to Wally, but on the other she didn't want to seem like a size-ist either.

"So you're saying you never considered someone's size when dating?" Zee asked Dinah.

"No, of course not."

"Ever been out with a guy shorter than you?"

"Well, no,' Dinah admitted. "But that wasn't the reason."

"Have any of you been out with someone shorter than you?" Zee asked the others.

"No,' Shayera said.

"No, 'Mari said.

"Sure,' Wally said. "All the time."

"All the time?" Dinah asked, her expression saying she doubted it.

"Well, when I go out, yeah,' Wally modified his statement.

"That's just the way it works out most times,' Zee said. "Guys like women shorter than them and women like guys that are taller than them."

"That doesn't always have to be the case,' Dinah protested. "Shayera's taller than Wally. Are you saying they couldn't go out?"

"She's not really taller than me,' Wally piped up. "It's the wings that make it seem so."

"That's true," Shayera quickly added. "He's taller than me. Not that we'd ever go out, mind you."

"Ollie's taller than you, Dinah and John's taller than you, Mari,' Zatanna pointed out. "It just usually works out that way."

"Okay, maybe,' Dinah admitted. "But we're talking about Wally here. He's like the horniest guy I've ever met. Diana and Karen are both taller than him and he'd probably start vibrating if there was even the slightest hint that he had a shot."

Wally perked up at this.

"Have you heard something?" He asked, starting to shake just a bit. "Which one, Karen or Diana?"

This earned him a smack from Shayera.

"Calm down, you have no shot,' she grumbled.

"Ow, but you heard Dinah say the slightest hint, didn't you?"

"Trust me, no shot,' Shayera firmly stated.

"What kind of picture did Giganta send you by the way?" Zee asked.

Wally blushed and fumbled with his knife and fork.

"Wally?"

"Kind of a, well, personal picture,' he admitted in a quiet voice.

"Personal?" Shayera said.

"Oh-La-La,' Zee teased. "Let's see this picture!"

"Yeah, I think we need to see the picture,' Dinah said in agreement.

"I don't know," Wally said, backpedaling.

"Show us the photo!' Shayera demanded.

Reluctantly Wally pulled out his League phone and scrolled through his pictures until he found the one from Giganta.

"That's the League phone?" Zatanna asked Dinah. "That's like the latest model! I want one of those phones! And who are these nameless "we' that don't want me to have one?"

Dinah was about to reply, when Wally held up the picture of Giganta.

"Oh, my!" Mari gasped. Shayera and Zatanna didn't know what to say for a moment.

"Wow, she is big,' Dinah commented.

"In every way,' Zee added. "I didn't think they made tube tops in that size."

"From the looks of it, they don't,' Shayera grumbled. "If it was any smaller or tighter, it would look like a rubber band on her."

"That would be a big rubber band,' Mari absently offered.

"You see what I mean,' Wally said. "That's her normal size, she gets bigger!"

"There's nothing normal about those,' Dinah replied.

"She'd smother you with those things,' Zee whispered.

Wally turned the phone back to look at the picture again.

"I hadn't thought about that,' he said with a smile.

Shayera smacked him again.

"Don't be a pervert!"

"Ow!"

Zatanna turned to a still stunned Dinah.

"So you're chairman, I want one of those phones."

* * *

Fortress of Solitude

Kara Zor-El, Supergirl had access to the home of her cousin. She was meeting her friends, Courtney and Mary Marvel later, but she had some work to do first. Unlike her more famous cousin, Kara's ship had crashed and broken apart when she arrived on Earth. She had been so confused and disoriented, she hadn't really thought about the ship until later. By that time, pieces were missing. Over the last few months she'd been trying to find them all. It was her link to her homeworld of Krypton.

Just like Kal's parents, Kara's had left her messages in her ship. So far she only had fragments, but today she was hopeful. She had found a rather large piece of her craft and the crystal was still intact. A sense of excitement filled her as she put the crystal into the projector and the world of Krypton came alive in front of her eyes. Symbols for files swirled around her and she touched one at random. Her father came up immediately. Kara smiled as she listened to him lecture her about some aspect of her new home just like he always did back on Krypton.

She spent the better part of four hours just exploring the messages in the crystal. Each time her father would pop up and they could interact or he could just add to her knowledge, almost like a professor lecturing a class of one. Kara could have spent the rest of the day immersed in the files, but she had to meet her friends, so she started to put the crystal away for now. She was just about to take it from the projector when out of the corner of her eye one file caught her attention. It seemed to have a different signature than the rest.

Curiosity got the best of her, so Kara called it up with a touch. Her mother appeared this time, which was highly unusual.

"Mother?" Kara said, surprised, but delighted to see her.

"Kara,' her mother said with a smile. "I hope you are well on your new world."

"I am, mother."

"I'm glad. You know it was never my desire to send you, but it seems it has worked out for the best."

"I miss you, mother,' Kara said, feeling a tear come to her eye.

"I miss you too, child,' Kara's mother replied. "A mother couldn't be prouder of a daughter than I am of you."

"Thank you. I love you."

"And I love you, I hope that never changes, Kara."

"It won't." Kara immediately replied.

"I hope not, but there is something you need to know,' Kara's mother said. "You father had filled this crystal with everything he believes you need to know to adjust to your new world, but he has left out something I believe you have a right to know. We have argued over it for many weeks, along with everything else about his plans. He didn't want me to add this file, but I wanted you to know the truth."

"What, mother?" Kara asked nervously.

"There is no easy way to say this, daughter," her mother said. "Our home world is or was now, an amazing place full of miracles. We made advances in science and technology that were the envy of the galaxy. Your father embraced all of it and I did too for the most part, except when it came to one personal matter."

"What?"

"I was not able to have children, Kara,' her mother said. Kara could see the tears in her mother's eyes. "Our modern technology allowed ways around this, but I didn't want to have a child that way. Maybe it's superstition, but I always felt Rao meant for me to follow another path."

"Mother? What are you saying?" Kara nervously asked.

"Our world isn't so different from all the rest, Kara,' her mother explained. "People die accidentally all the time. The ones left behind are sometimes children, infants. They are suddenly alone in the world and in need of a home, a family that loves them. To someone like me that couldn't have children of her own, but had so much love to give it only seemed right to welcome one off those children into my home."

"M-M-Mother?" Kara stammered, confused and shocked at what she was hearing.

"We adopted you when you were only two weeks old, Kara,' her mother continued. "I may not be your biological mother, but I am in every other way. No child has ever been loved like your father and I love you. Please don't let this changes how you remember us. You were wanted more than you'll ever know. You're 18 on your new world and I believe it was only right to tell you. I love you with all my heart, daughter."

The image flickered and faded, leaving a stunned Kara Zor-El standing alone in the huge alien structure.

"Adopted?" She whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Tabula Rasa

Location – Unknown

The prison didn't exist as far as the general public was concerned. The beings held here were so dangerous, the government believed they had to build something special to hold them. It was whatever there was above super secret, perhaps double super secret, with an extra secret on the side. It was that secret.

Once a week though, for the last month a visitor was allowed in. Superman.

After passing through a seemingly endless series of checkpoints he finally was ushered into the visiting room. Klaxons began to blare and he could see guards rushing all around him. If he hadn't been here before, he might have wondered if this was a trap. He waited patiently and just when he began to think the other door would never open it finally did.

She walked in like she owned the place. She was wearing her customary black outfit. The ultra high tech restrains that kept her power in check did nothing to diminish her aura. There was the familiar leering smile on her face when she saw him.

"Superman." She said.

"Superwoman." He replied.

They slowly moved forward and sat down directly across from each other. He knew so very little about her. She was Superwoman from another dimension. In that world she was part of the Crime Syndicate, a group of super villains that ran the world like some global gangsters. As beautiful as she was, she was also just as ruthless and deadly. Something about her, he wasn't sure what yet, made him keep coming back. She leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table, her smile almost predatory as she looked at him.

"Still trying to save me?" She asked.

"Maybe.' He replied. "I still believe no one is beyond redemption."

"There's always an exception to the rule."

"Probably,' he said with a shrug. "I could go if you want?"

"No, stay,' she quickly replied. "So what will we talk about this time?"

"You could start by telling me your real name?" He suggested.

Her smiled got wider now, as she leaned a little closer to him.

"What name do you like, Kal-El? Diana? Lois? Something else? Pick one and I'll say it's my real name,' she suggestively offered. "Whatever works for you, just tell me."

He looked at her for a moment without saying anything and then smiled back at her.

"So I guess Superwoman it is."

"Your loss, you could have had the fantasy just for the asking,' she replied.

* * *

Fawcett City

Kara was sitting on the couch in Billy and Mary Marvel's small apartment. She was still trying to process the information from the crystal. She wasn't even sure why she came here; it was just what she was planning on doing before. After she left the fortress she just found herself here.

Both Courtney and Mary could see how troubled she was. Almost before they could ask what was wrong, Kara had just blurted it out. Both Courtney and Mary were grown young woman, but they were still so young. Frankly they weren't sure what to do. Mary decided she would play hostess and was currently in the kitchen getting them something to eat. Courtney sat on the table in front of Kara unsure what to say. She reached over and put her hand on Kara's shoulder and gave her a pat, cause that seemed like the thing to do.

"I'm sorry,' Courtney said. She wasn't sure what she was sorry, but again that seemed like the thing to say.

"Thanks." Kara replied. She absently looked around the room. "Where's Billy?"

"He went out for awhile,' Courtney replied.

"How'd you managed that?" Kara asked.

"I said we were going to talk about women stuff."

"It was nice of him to give us some privacy,' Kara offered.

"Actually he ran out of the building."

The two just looked at each other for a moment. Courtney shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm never getting laid, am I?"

At that moment Mary came back out from the kitchen carrying a tray. While she was preparing something she resolved she would be optimistic. She always liked to look on the bright side of things so she would just try and offer the best-case scenario for this situation.

"Sure you will, Courtney,' Mary said. "I'm positive if you keep throwing it out there someone will take it!"

Kara and Courtney looked at her with rather confused looks on their faces.

"Um, thanks, I think,' Courtney hesitantly replied. "Wait, what-what do you mean keep throwing it out there?"

Mary was already setting the tray down on the table.

"This will help you cheer up, Kara, Pepsi and S'mores,' Mary said. "Just saying the name Pepsi is kind of fun."

"Thanks Mary, but I'll pass,' Kara glumly said. "I'm more of Coke person anyway."

"I don't have Coke, I have Pepsi."

"Thanks anyway, Pepsi's a little too sweet for me,' Kara replied.

"Yeah, me too,' Courtney added. "Coke's got a better flavor."

"No Coke, Pepsi." Mary said a little louder and then pointed to the bottles. "See? NO Coke, Pepsi, Pepsi, Pepsi!"

"Okay, I'll have a Pepsi."

Mary passed a bottle to each of them.

"S'more?"

They were about to decline, but figured it would be easier to accept. Taking a seat Mary took a swig of her Pepsi and looked at her friend.

"It's not that bad if you think about it,' she offered.

"How can you say that?" Kara replied. "It changes everything! I was adopted. The people I thought were my parents weren't."

"They're still your parents, Kara,' Courtney offered.

"I know,' Kara reluctantly admitted. She set her Pepsi down and leaned forward to rest her head in her hands. "It just changes everything. It's like everything I thought I knew was pulled out from under me, again. I'm not even sure why I came here. I should just go."

"No, stay, I think maybe Mary's right, it's really not as bad as you think,' Courtney said. "It's just big news and it will take awhile for you to get used to it."

"And nothing's really changed, Kara, you're still you,' Mary added.

"Am I?" Kara quietly asked.

The other two looked at each other and then back at Kara.

"What do you mean?"

"It's like your life is built on certain things and even after their gone, you still can count on them,' Kara tried to explain. "The ones that remain you cling to, you know? So when those get pulled out from under you, what do you really have left?"

Kara looked at her friends, but could see they didn't understand what she was talking about.

"It's like all my life I've thought of Clark as my cousin, more than my cousin, but suddenly he's not. He's just my adopted parents' nephew now."

"It can't change how you feel about him, Kara,' Courtney offered.

"How could it not? We're not related anymore,' Kara replied.

Clearly the two were lost as to what to say. Like most of us in an emotional situation some times people just say something to say something. The optimist in Mary felt she had to say something, even if it was the wrong thing.

"Well, um, maybe not being related is a good thing,' she offered.

"How?" Kara asked, clearly not seeing any upside.

"Um, well, let see, oh, I know, since you're not related you could get married and have babies!" Mary suggested. "You could have super babies together!"

A look of horror came over Kara's face at the thought. Mary quickly tried to backpedal.

"You don't have to, it was just a thought."

"I think I'm going to be sick,' Kara groaned, getting up from the couch.

"I just meant that since you're not related it wouldn't be all incesty and creepy."

"Now I know I'm going to be sick,' Kara said as she headed for the door.

"Kara wait, she didn't mean it like that,' Courtney called out. "Okay, she did but Mary was just trying to help!"

Kara was gone before Courtney finished her sentence. Courtney turned and looked at Mary.

"Not incesty? Really?"

"Well it's better than the alternative,' Mary weakly offered. "You know, incesty."

* * *

The Watchtower

Shayera couldn't help wondering what Wally had done about Giganta. She'd been thinking about the conversation for some time now, and she found she still didn't like it. She'd been searching for him awhile and finally found him in one of the labs. Why he was in a lab she didn't know.

"Hey,' he said when he saw her.

"Hi, what are you doing?" She asked. "You're not still thinking about Giganta are you?"

"What? Oh, no, I was trying to come up with an alternative for goodbye,' Wally replied.

"Why?"

"Don't you mean why hasn't anyone else come up with it?"

"No, I pretty much meant why,' she stated.

"Well think about it, 40 years ago no one said LOL, but now it's everywhere,' Wally explained. "Whoever came up with at must have made a fortune. I figured I could do the same."

"I don't think anyone made money off LOL,' Shayera started to say, but Wally cut her off.

"I'll see you in ... the Future!"

"What?"

"I'll see you or talk to you in ... the Future, that's my alternative to goodbye,' he replied. "Which you use depends on the circumstance, but the main part stays the same, in ... the Future!"

"That's-That's you're alternative to goodbye?"

"Yeah,' Wally said with a grin. "I figure I'll start out using it in some of the hip clubs. It will be kind of cool, hip insider phrase at first, but eventually even the squares will pick up on it. At that point the hipsters will just shorten to - Future! Oh, I should write that down as part of the patent!"

He began scribbling furiously down on a piece of paper. Shayera just stared at him for a moment with her mouth open. She finally just blinked as if coming out of a daze and decided to find out about what she'd originally wanted to know.

"So, um, have you given any more thought to Giganta and what you're going to do?"

"No, not really,' Wally replied, not looking up from his paper. "This has pretty much taken all my time for the last few hours."

"It took hours to come up with see you in the Future?"

"Catchy, isn't it?" Wally said. "Oh, by the way, if you want to get in on the ground floor, you have to put the emphasis on the Future! Almost like _see you in_ … pause … _the Future!_ That's the way the hipsters will say it."

"More like the dipshits,' Shayera grumbled under her breath. "So about Giganta …"

"Yeah, she can use it too,' Wally said, cutting her off again. "I know Dinah's all anal about her being a villain and everything, but this cuts across all demos."

"Why do I try and talk to him?' Shayera said in exasperation. "Goodbye, Wally."

"Don't you mean see you in … the Future?" He replied.

"NO, I meant goodbye!"

* * *

Smallville

Martha Kent had lived a rather interesting life by any standards. When she got married to Jonathan Kent, the preacher had said they were starting on an adventure together. It certainly had been that. They'd certainly made their share of mistakes over the years, but even now that Jonathan was gone, Martha regretted none of it.

Raising someone like Clark had been unchartered waters for both of them, and Martha still had doubts about whether they'd done the right thing for who he was. She hoped she had and the man he seemed to have turned out to be confirmed that, but she was still a mother and she worried.

Frankly, she thought she had the hang of it, but then Kara arrived. Raising a girl was completely different than a boy. Martha and Jonathan weren't able to have children, but when they were still trying, Martha had secretly wished for a girl. When Kara arrived it had been like an answer to her prayers. Martha also finally understood her own mother's words about hoping Martha had one just like her. It seemed her mother got her wish, as Kara was a handful. Martha still had no regrets.

The familiar rush of wind came by the house and Martha knew it was Kara. She waited a few moments, expecting her to come rushing in with some excuse for why she was late, but she didn't. That wasn't like Kara. She always had an excuse. Something must be wrong, Martha realized. She dried her hands with the kitchen towel and stepped out onto the back porch.

She didn't see Kara anywhere, but figured she was probably in the barn. Making her way over there, Martha walked in and looked up. Hovering near the top was Kara. Martha could tell instantly something was very wrong.

"Kara?"

There was no answer.

"You know if you don't come down, I'll have to climb up to the loft and jump off so you save me,' Martha said. "My knees have been acting up, so couldn't you save us both the trouble?"

Reluctantly Kara floated down to the ground.

"What's the matter, Kara? What's happened?"

"You wouldn't have really climbed up to the loft would you?" Kara finally asked.

"I was hoping you wouldn't make me,' Martha replied. "Come on, sit down and tell me what's wrong."

She gently ushered Kara over to a hay bale and they sat. Kara crossed her arms in front of her and dipped her head.

"What's happened?" Martha asked again, gently brushing a few strands of Kara's hair back from her face. When Kara finally looked up, there were tears in her eyes. Suddenly everything came gushing out. Martha let her talk, but took her in her arms and tried to comfort her.

"So you were adopted,' Martha said. "It's not the end of the world, I promise."

"You don't understand,' Kara replied. She tried explaining, but the words still didn't come out the way she wanted them to. She basically said the same thing she said to Mary and Courtney. "It's like your life is built on certain things and even after they're gone, you still can count on them. The ones that remain you cling to, you know? So when those get pulled out from under you, what do you really have left?"

"You're left with questions, I know,' Martha stated. "But those things you built your life on aren't really gone, Kara. Zor-El and Alura In-Ze are still your parents, Kara. They may not have created you, but they raised you. With all of your home world's amazing technology, I imagine there were other ways they could have children, but they picked you."

Kara looked up at Martha.

"Why didn't they tell me sooner?" She asked.

"I don't know,' Martha admitted. "Perhaps because in their eyes you were their daughter. I couldn't have children either, Kara, but Clark is my son. If they felt anything like Jonathan and I did, then you were a special gift for them. Most children are happy accidents, but you weren't. Your parents chose you."

"But I'm not their biological daughter," Kara replied. "That means I'm not Clark's cousin and I'm alone in the world again."

"Never,' Martha said, giving Kara a kiss on the forehead. "You're part of my family now and you always will be."

"Thanks Ma,' Kara said. The tears started again and the two women sat in the barn embracing each other.

* * *

The Watchtower – The Cafeteria

Zatanna was happy. After much cajoling and complaining, she had her League phone. It wasn't that she didn't already have a phone with all the bells and whistles, she did. The League phone was new, it was free and it was swag. It was like getting a gift when it wasn't your birthday. It probably wasn't even as good as her own phone, but it had that one magical thing that everyone likes. It was new and her own phone wasn't. It might not make sense to some, especially for a person with Zatanna's money who could easily buy the same phone. This was better; it was swag, given to her.

It's the reason why a woman with lots of shoes wants another pair. It's the reason a guy wants the latest version of a game as compared to the very similar version he already has. It's new. The world of business is built on this concept. No matter how good something is, something new always seems better.

Zatanna had picked out this seat especially for the opening of the package to her new League phone. There was an outlet right next to her so she could turn it on right away. She wasn't going to rush this moment though. Carefully she opened end of the box, taking in that new smell that everything new seems to have. Sliding the plastic tray out, her smile got even bigger as she saw her new League phone wrapped in bubble wrap. Picking it up, she felt the weight of it in her hand. It was lightweight.

She was in such a good mood, Zatanna didn't even freak out when Batman did his thing and suddenly appeared next to her.

"I see you got your way and they gave you a phone,' Bruce said.

"Yep."

Zatanna didn't look up, as she started to unwrap the bubble wrap.

"So you're not feeling a little guilty for pitching a bitch until they caved and gave you one?"

"Nope."

Zee popped a few of the bubbles in the bubble wrap. She gave a little laugh at this and then continued. Untwisting the twist tie, she stretched out the charger and plugged it in. The phone lit up when she pressed the button. Her smile got even bigger.

"You know I'm going to have them call you all the time now,' Bruce said. "Night and day, whenever something comes up, I'm going to make sure they call you. You know that right?"

"Yep."

He watched her for a few moments, as she almost caressed the new phone.

"There's really nothing I could say right now that would ruin this, is there?"

"Nope."

And then he was gone. Zatanna was alone to enjoy her new League phone.


	3. Chapter 3

The Lottery

Undisclosed location

Superman waited patiently in the warden's office. This was a break from the normal routine. Clark half expected the man to complain about him visiting, but it seemed the warden was just curious. Clark couldn't blame him, but he wasn't sure he had any answers to give why he was here.

"Superman." The warden said in a clipped voice, barely hiding his irritation with the hero being here.

"Warden, you wanted to see me?"

"Here's the files you've been requesting,' the warden replied. "There's not much there, but the higher-ups gave the word so you get to look."

"Thank you."

Clark did a quick scan of the files. The warden was right, there wasn't much there. Mostly it was just information the Justice League had provided.

Superwoman

Real Name: Unknown

Known aliases: (There were too many to list and they ran over to the next page.)

Known Affiliations: Alternative Earth's Crime Syndicate, Former Amazon from Alternative Earth.

Known Associates: Ultraman, assumed husband, also member of Crime Syndicate. Owlman – Syndicate member, reported romantic partner of Superwoman. The rest of the Crime Syndicate was listed but Clark knew all that.

There was a brief list of her powers. Superwoman possesses powers similar to Wonder Woman, with the inclusion of heat vision like Superman. She also possesses a magic lasso, but it has the ability to be mentally reshaped at will into almost anything.

That was it. Clark set the file back on the desk.

"Thank you, warden."

"I told you there wasn't much,' the warden said. "What were you looking for anyway?"

"Just something that might help me figure her out," Clark admitted. "I'm not really sure what."

"Is that what these visits are about, figuring her out?"

"Yes, no, I'm not sure,' Clark replied. "I know you'd prefer I didn't come here, but…"

The warden held up his hand to stop Clark.

"I was against it,' He admitted. "I don't really trust you, but the higher-ups made it an order. Frankly, I'm fine with it now. Your visits are the only thing that seems to keep her from causing trouble. In a weird way she looks forward to them. I'm a warden and running a prison you learn pretty quick the best thing is to keep the prisoners busy. Idle hands as they say."

"So you've been around her, any insight?" Clark asked.

"She's vicious, cruel, a sadist in my opinion,' the Warden offered. "She's a bold face liar about pretty much everything. You can't believe a word she says. She beautiful, but deadly, she'd use that beauty to kill us all if she had the chance. She's manipulative and ruthless, pretty much willing to do anything to get what she wants. That about covers it."

Clark let out a sigh as he stood up. He knew all that before he came here.

"I know you said you don't trust me, but thank you anyway,' Clark replied. "I should probably be seeing her now."

The warden pressed a button on his desk and the door opened. Two guards were waiting to escort Clark to the visitor's room where Superwoman was waiting.

Clark went through the usual protocols and waited until she was brought into the room. Minutes ticked by and then finally the door opened and she walked in. Superwoman smiled when she saw him. It was hard not to notice the extra sway to her hips as she moved over to the table and sat down opposite him.

"Couldn't stay away, huh?" she said. "They never can."

"So any chance of you telling me your real name today?" Clark asked.

"Lana,' she replied with a mischievous smile. "Or if you don't like that one how about Lara? You've got a thing for women whose names start with L's don't you? No? How about something more Americana? Martha."

"Superwoman it is." He said with a sigh. "I'm not sure why simply telling your name is such a problem. It's just a name, something to call you instead of Superwoman."

"I disagree,' Superwoman replied. "Names define you. Most names aren't of your choosing anyway, but someone else's. Kal-El or Superman, you didn't pick those, but you've become both. Change those to Bob Hitler or Knife-boy and I'll bet people would treat you a lot different."

"Names don't define you,' Clark objected. "It's the other way around, you define the name."

"No,' she said with a shake of her head. "Names have power most don't even realize. It's one of the most important things that go into defining you and for the most part you have no say in picking them. Think about it. No one is buying stuff from a guy named Ralph Lifshitz, are they? He changes his name to Ralph Lauren and suddenly its chic to want his Polo brand. Archie Leach isn't a movie sex symbol's name, but Cary Grant is. Nobody thinks much of the name Paul David Hewson, but change it to Bono and you're a rock legend. The same goes for Stefani Germanotta versus Lady Gaga. You have a choice. You can let the name and the world define you or you can define the world and the name. Simple."

"So Superwoman?"

"Yes, because that's exactly what I am, Kal-el, a Super Woman,' she said leaning forward. "I'm not ordinary Jenny or practical Betty or bubbly Britney, I'm Superwoman. I define me and others are forced to acknowledge it."

"You mean you force others to acknowledge it,' he replied.

"That works too,' she said with a mocking smile.

The verbal sparing continued for another fifteen minutes and Clark was frustrated. Even the simplest questions she made difficult. He began to rethink this whole thing. He kept coming here alone, not telling anyone about this and yet he wasn't sure he could fully explain it to himself.

"This is pointless,' he finally said. "Good bye."

He started to get up and leave.

"Wait! Don't go,' Superwoman immediately said. "Come on, stay a little while, won't you?"

"Why should I?" He asked.

She smiled at him.

"I tell you what, I'll give you something,' she said with a smile. "When I was young and lived on Paradise Island, there was a girl name Lyla. Lyla was different from the others and I liked her. How about you call me Lyla? But only if you stay of course."

"Lyla?"

"Yes."

"Won't the real Lyla mind?" He asked.

I doubt it,' Superwoman replied.

"Why not?"

"She's dead."

"Oh,' he said.

"Don't worry, she didn't suffer, it was quick and painless,' Superwoman offered.

"And how do you know that?" He asked.

"Cause I killed her,' Superwoman casually replied.

"You-You killed her?"

"Yes. Her and all the rest of the Amazons,' Superwoman said with a smile. "After all one Amazon is unique, a whole island of them not so much."

"How could you do that?" Clark asked, recoiling in horror.

Superwoman looked at him for a moment and then her eyes began to tear up. She dipped her head and then spoke in a much gentler tone.

"I had to, Kal-El. They banished me for the island but that wasn't enough for them. They hounded and persecuted me until I had no choice."

Clark wasn't sure what to think as he watched her cry for just a moment. She dipped her head again, but this time when she looked at him she was smiling and then gave a little laugh.

"Does that make it better?"

Another lie, Clark thought.

"How could you just kill your own people?" He had to ask.

"Well, if you don't like that one, how about something else,' she offered. "On this world Wonder Woman became champion of the Amazons in a tournament. Correct?"

"Yes, so?"

"Well, on my world the Amazons had a tournament too, except everyone was involved. It was to the death and I won,' she explained. "I'm the absolute champion of the Amazons, Kal-El."

"That's-That's just evil,' he replied.

"Not really, I was just stronger than they were, so I won and they lost."

"Just because you're stronger doesn't mean you get to do anything you want,' he stated.

"Sure it does,' she countered. "The fleas that run this place are stronger right now with their technology than I am so they get to decide what I do and don't do. It's the way of the world, Kal-El, this one and every other."

"You broke the law, that's why you're locked up, Superwoman,' Clark replied.

"Whose law? The fleas' laws, not mine. They have the power right now, so they get to make the laws. I understand that, it's just that's not always going to be the case,' she explained. "I get that, you don't, Kal-El. Why do you think they fear you so much? They're afraid you'll finally figure it out that if you wanted to, there's nothing they could do to stop you."

"I wouldn't do that,' Clark stated.

"If you say so,' Superwoman replied. "You're still clinging to your secret identity, aren't you? In case you're wondering, yes, I think I know what it is, but don't worry, I'm not going to tell them. I know they're probably listening to everything we say and I don't give something valuable away for free."

"I don't think you know, but that doesn't have anything to do with why I wouldn't do it,' Clark said.

"How do you know?" She asked. "You're still trying to blend in with them, be one of them, when people like you and I are never going to be like them. Sure we look like them, but I'll tell you a secret, they know we're not like them and never will be like them. That's what frightens them so much about people like us."

"We're nothing alike,' Clark objected.

"Aren't we?" She asked. "If some Gods designed a mate for you, they would come up with me. You and I are totally different from everyone we know. Outside of another Kryptonian, let's face it, Kal-El, I'm as close to a match as you're going to find. Have you thought about that, Kal-El, I mean really thought about what that might be like?"

The smile on Superwoman's face grew as she stared Clark dead in the eye.

"I think your husband might disagree,' Clark offered.

Her smile dimmed for a moment.

"That's another example of someone with the power right now deciding what should be,' she hissed. "It won't always be the case either. Besides, even if that were legal, which it isn't, that's on another world, not this one. On this one, I'm single."

"I don't think so,' Clark replied.

"Maybe not right now, but you will eventually,' she teased.

Clark shook his head.

"Are you happy, Lyla or Superwoman?"

"What? No, I'm locked up, remember?"

"How about before, were you happy?"

"What kind of question is that?" She asked. "I do like you calling me Lyla though, so let's stay with that name."

"You didn't answer the question."

"Cause it's a stupid question,' she protested. "Am I happy, what does that have to do with anything?"

* * *

Metropolis

Clark sat at his desk finishing up his latest article for the paper. He wanted to give it one more run-through to make sure it was polished before turning it in. Even as he was doing this, his mind was also running on a parallel track. The question running over and over on that secondary track was, what the hell are you doing with these visits to Superwoman?

Satisfied the article was truly finished, he forwarded to the editor who would scan it and then forward it to the printer. They could all be hundreds of miles away instead of in the same building. That was the modern newsroom. A basic edition of the paper was already being updated on the website and links were going out to the online sites they were affiliated with. New revenue streams were something the corporation that ran the newspaper was always looking for. A dying industry was trying to reinvent itself on the fly while still fulfilling an essential roll in society.

Superwoman, Lyla, the name she picked, had been troubling Clark for some time now. Since her capture he found himself wondering about her until he finally set in motion the necessary political arm-twisting to get his visits approved. At first it was curiosity he thought, but with each visit Clark ended up walking away with more questions than answers.

Clark had met her 'husband' Ultraman. He was a thug, just on a larger scale than most. Basically a brute with no imagination beyond the idea of turf and collections rackets. He was like some mafia don with superpowers and no vision other than to play the same games, as he would have if he hadn't had superpowers. There was nothing difficult to figure out about him.

Clark had also met her 'lover' Owlman. He had all the cold logic of Batman taken to the limit. If he had any emotions, they were just as twisted as Ultraman's. Owlman's worldview was Nihilism taken to the extreme. In a way he just wanted to watch everything burn.

Superwoman or Lyla, at least it was a name she'd picked, intrigued Clark for different reasons. She could be just as much of a thug as Ultraman and just as ruthless as Owlman, yet some thing different from both. She had Owlman's understanding of the abstract, yet could easily slip into the role of mafia capo when the mood struck her.

She had been right about one thing in their last meeting, besides another Kryptonian she was as near to Clark in abilities as anyone. She seemed to be a confusing jumble of fascinating or contradictory traits, intelligent, merciless, charming, sadistic, and beautiful yet deadly. When the idea of visiting her first occurred to Clark he did wonder if it might have something to do with that beauty, but he knew many beautiful women. No, it was something else that seemed to draw him to her.

Maybe it was because she was so like him in many ways. Her powers rivaled Diana's yet in addition she had heat vision like Clark. Superwoman was always considered an opposite of Wonder Woman, but the more Clark thought about it she seemed more like a mirror image of him. Most would have assumed it was Ultraman, but other than similar skill sets they were nothing alike. Superwoman was even different from her fellow members of the Crime Syndicate.

On her world she had gone to Metropolis and masqueraded as a reporter and then editor of their Daily Planet. Under the alias of Lois Lane of all people she had pretended to be an ordinary human when none of the other Crime Syndicate members even bothered. Why, Clark kept asking himself? Why did she do something different than the others and why did she so parallel what he'd done on this Earth?

Each time he saw her, Clark couldn't help wondering about how similar yet different they were. Where along the line had their individual histories diverged? Was there one point where turning left inside of right and Superwoman would have been a hero inside of a villain? If there was, then he couldn't help wondering if there wasn't the same point in his life? If he'd turned right inside of left, would he be like her?

Once that thought entered his mind Clark couldn't seem to let it go. He wanted to believe his path was set towards what he'd become, but what if things weren't as constant as he believed? What if life is fluid, constantly changing, random and only makes some sort of sense in hindsight? Kryptonians weren't perfect people. They had their share of villains just like every other society, so there was no guarantee that Clark would be a hero.

While he kept these thoughts to himself, Clark couldn't help wondering if these same issues didn't extend to his teammates in the League. If Bruce's parents hadn't been killed, one would hope Bruce would still be a good man but there wasn't really any way to know that for sure. A wealthy young man never touched by tragedy, it didn't take a great leap to imagine Bruce might have turned out far different. Or Hal, was he the only human qualified to wear the Lantern's ring or just the nearest?

Something about Superwoman seemed to bring dark, disturbing thoughts and doubts to Clark's mind. She could be so charming, so intelligent along with her beauty and abilities; nothing seemed impossible for her, yet she had chosen what seemed like the easy way out. Why?

It was that question that kept Clark returning to talk to her. Why?

He knew he wasn't going to find the answers sitting at his desk. He still had his doubts he would find the answers talking to her either. It was quitting time, so he sent in his story and turned off his computer. Heading towards the elevator, he said goodbye to several of this coworkers. As he rode down with some of the other people he decided he would walk back to his apartment. It would give him some more time to think and maybe figure out some things.

* * *

Metropolis – Later

Kara had spent almost two days at the farm with Martha. She would never be able to thank Ma for helping her. It felt like the whole world had been ripped out from under her, but Ma Kent had helped Kara find some footing. She was still a bit in shock over the revelation that she was adopted, but at least now it didn't seem quite like the end of the world she'd first imagined.

Kara realized her feelings for her parents hadn't changed. Biologically they might not have been related, but in every other way, in fact in every meaningful way, they were still just who they'd always been, her parents. Who she was today was due in large part to both of them. To act otherwise was a disservice to their memory and the love they had always shown her. You aren't a parent because you have a child; you're a parent because you raise a child.

Kara was still trying to get used to the idea. She was nervous and a little scared, but she knew there was one other person she had to tell, Clark. In many ways he had been her anchor when she first arrived on Earth. He'd welcomed her into his adopted family and into his life. It had made the transition so much easier. Yes, she would have done it sooner or later, Kara told herself, but his help was really appreciated.

Ma Kent had tried reassuring her that nothing would change between Kara and Clark and for the most part she believed that. It was just that it felt like such a monumental shift in her life, Kara had to wonder how it wouldn't be for everyone else? How would he react to finding out she wasn't his only real cousin, but just the only real, Kryptonian female? She didn't count Power Girl, as she was from some other dimension and not really the same anyway.

There was also the fact, Kara didn't really like Power Girl that much, but she did have to wonder if this change in her life hadn't been mirrored in that other dimension? Kara didn't dislike Karen that much that she couldn't sympathize when she found out. That was for later though, tonight she was going to tell Clark or Kal as she really thought of him.

Kara had let herself into his apartment to wait for him to get back from work. That was one thing she hoped didn't change, as she wanted to keep the keys to this place for when she spent the weekends here. A free place to stay meant more of her money could go to having fun. Besides, some nights she didn't want to fly back to Smallville and find Ma Kent waiting up for her. Kara rationalized that she was doing this as a kindness. The less Ma knew about what she did, the better. Why stress an old woman's heart if you didn't have to? Sure she'd been there through Clark's younger years, but his had to be a lot duller than Kara's. Simple kindness said let the poor woman get her sleep.

Kara was nervous about talking to Clark. She usually had an abundance of confidence, but this whole thing had rattled her something bad. If things weren't already crazy, stupid Mary had to go and put that idea into Kara's head. Super babies, God, that was just gross, Kara thought with a cringe. Okay, they might not be related anymore, but wow, that was kind of a big leap. The whole idea still freaked Kara out.

She figured Clark would be just as weirded out by it, but as shook up as Kara was, she wasn't sure about anything anymore. Sure she was horrified by the idea, but Clark was a guy. From Kara's limited experience, guys didn't always think with their brains. Kara told herself she was just being silly, but she couldn't help looking at the facts.

1 – She was hot.

Even without her powers, Kara thought she was in the top 5 percentile. She'd never said it to Clark but she was way hotter than any of the women he'd gone out with. She wasn't interested, but she could easily see herself winning Corn Queen or whatever beauty pageant they had in Smallville. They seemed to breed girls husky out there, so she would just naturally stand out.

2 – She was the only Kryptonian female around.

Kara didn't count Power Girl, as she wasn't from the real Krypton, but some duplicate in another universe. Sure some guys like that showy in your face look for a while, but eventually they see the real beauties. It was probably at least partly out of pride in her own people, but having grown up on Krypton Kara believed that the galaxy lost probably the top planet for beautiful people. Kryptonians were an older race than most of the other worlds, so they had lots of time to get it right. Fugly wasn't a word even thought of on Krypton.

3 – Clark was a Kryptonian too.

One Kryptonian man, one Kryptonian woman, you do the math. Again, she didn't count Power Girl, as she wasn't really from their home world. Sure most others thought the Kryptonians were cold, emotionless people, but there had been a couple billion of them. They weren't that cold and emotionless, Kara knew. She doubted it, but maybe Clark latent Kryptonian hormones would kick in when he found out they weren't related.

God, she was so confused. It was like she'd been living in a snow globe her whole life and every time she thought she had her feet under her, someone would come along and shake the damn thing. Kara felt scattered emotionally and perhaps that was why all these crazy ideas kept entering her thinking. Ma Kent had helped stabilize things a bit, but it was going to take time for Kara to feel like she had feet under her again.

Kara stopped pacing for a moment as she heard him coming up the steps. If she hadn't been so distracted she would have known he was on his way from miles away. She knew his heartbeat and could pick it out from anywhere. Just like he could do with her. Fumbling with her hands, Kara turned and faced the door as she heard the key go in the lock. The door open and Clark smiled when he saw her.

"I was wondering when you were going to stop be again,' he said. He was about to say more, but one look told him something had happened. The nervous young woman standing in front of him was nothing like the overly confident Kara he'd gotten used to.

"What's the matter? Is it Ma?" He asked with concern.

"What? Oh, no, she's fine, fine, as good as whatever they measure good by down there.' Kara fumbled to say.

Clark closed the door and took off his suit jacket, before moving over towards Kara.

"So what's the matter, Kara?"

"I have something to tell you, but you better sit down for it,' she replied.

Now he was really nervous. Clark moved effortlessly into a chair right in front of him.

"Tell me."

Kara took a deep breath.

"Okay, here goes,' she said. In fits and starts she related everything that had happened. She left out Mary's creepy comments, of course. When she was finished, Kara stood nervously waiting for his reaction.

"Adopted. Okay." Clark nodded. He knew he wanted to handle this carefully. He could still remember when the Kents had finally told him so he could imagine what Kara must be going through. "Does this change how you feel about your parents?"

"No,' Kara immediately replied. "I –I-I don't know, I mean, why didn't they tell me? Is that the only thing they didn't tell me? I'm just confused about all of it."

"Maybe they wanted to, but they were waiting until you were a little older,' Clark offered. "They probably thought they had more time, but then events must have caught up with them. Look, I don't know why your parents or my parents did what they did, honestly. They wanted to save you and were willing to sacrifice everything to do it. It sounds like they loved you a great deal to me."

"That's what Ma Kent said,' Kara replied. "I want to believe it, but I don't know. Up until a few days again I thought I at least understood that, even with everything that has happened to me. Now even that feels different."

"Don't let it,' Clark offered. "I know what it's like, I was adopted too, remember? It was such a shock when I found out, I hate to think I might have hurt Ma and Pa by the way I reacted, but I was confused just like you are now. Your parents chose you Kara they wanted and loved you. Don't let simple biology change that. They were the ones that were there for you every time. They helped you with your first step, walked with you to school on you first day, made sure you were housed and clothes and cared for. They're still your parents, Kara."

Kara had been nodding along with his words. They were things that had been echoing through her head since she found out, but hearing someone else say they brought them back into focus.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"So um, what-what about us?" She tentatively asked.

"What about us?" Clark replied.

"Well, I'm not your cousin anymore,' Kara continued. "We're not related."

"My parents and your parents were related, that hasn't changed,' Clark said. "I don't see why our relationship should change either."

"I don't want it to, but it sort of has to, doesn't it?"

"Why?"

"Cause we're just two Kryptonians now,' Kara offered. "For some people that would change things."

"How?"

"God, Clark, do I have to spell it out for you,' Kara said in exasperation. "You're the only Kryptonian male and I'm the only Kryptonian female, do the math. I'm sure other people will."

"Karen Starr, Power Girl's Kryptonian,' he replied.

"No she's not!" Kara snapped. "I mean, okay she is, but not from this universe."

"Sorry, I forgot."

Damn Mary, she had to go and open her big mouth, Kara grumbled to herself.

"You're not going to hit on me now that I'm not your cousin, are you, Clark?"

It was his turn to be confused.

"Wh-What?"

"You know, start acting funny around me,' Kara explained. "Start thinking of the possibilities."

"No, I don't think that's going to happen."

"Come on, Clark, we're both adults here, so you can be straight with me,' Kara replied. "It's not like you've had any great success with ordinary women and suddenly the hottest woman you know is available. On top of that she's Kryptonian, that's the sort of thing a hayseed like you must have dreamed about growing up in the sticks."

"Yeah, I think you're safe,' Clark replied, not quite believing they were having this conversation.

"Are you sure?" Kara asked.

"Really sure."

"Okay than."

"Okay.

They were both silent for a moment.

"So where does this leave us?" Kara nervously asked.

"Right where we always were,' Clark said, standing up.

"Really?" Kara said with a smile.

"Really."

"Good, thanks Clark."

"You're welcome, Kara,' Clark replied. "So how about I take you out to dinner since you're in town?"

"What, like a date?" Kara asked, taking a step back and giving him a look.

"No, not like a date,' Clark firmly said. "Like we always do, cause nothing has changed."

"Okay, then,' Kara said, relaxing. "You're paying right?"

"No, we're going Dutch, so you won't think it's a date,' Clark replied with a smile.

"You don't have to do that, I believed you,' Kara said as she headed for the door. "You can still pay."

"So nothing really has changed."

* * *

The Watchtower – Three days later

It was Friday night and a surprising number of heroes were on the station. Things were a bit slow, so they were just passing the time as they usually did. Sitting at a table in the cafeteria were Wally, Shayera, Dinah, Mari and Zatanna. Mari was there because John was off somewhere on Lantern duty.

"… In the Future!" Wally enthusiastically said. He had just finished explaining his work on a new alternative for goodbye.

"Would you please stop saying that?" Shayera grumbled. "It's not an alternative to goodbye if you stay and keep talking!"

"Besides, goodbye isn't always used to end something temporarily,' Mari pointed out. "What if it's at a funeral, you wouldn't say in the future then."

"Are we really having this discussion?" Dinah mumbled. She had her arms crossed on the table and was resting her chin on them. "It's Friday night and we're talking about Wally's idea for replacing goodbye with in the future?"

Before anyone could respond, Zatanna's League phone went off. The ring tone was comedian Eddy Izzard basically shouting.

"ANSWER ME! ANSWER ME! ANSWER ME! FOR GOD SAKE, ANSWER ME! IT COULD BE, YOU COULD HAVE WON MONEY! ANSWER THE PHONE!"

"Stop calling me!" Zatanna screamed at her phone. "I'm already here! I'm on the station! Stop calling me, damn it!"

She looked like she was about to explode as the ring tone sounded again. The others were duly alarmed by her outburst. Dinah shifted towards Zatanna.

"Easy, honey."

"He keeps calling me!" Zee shouted. "It's not even him, he's robo-calling me! I hate him!"

"Bruce?" Shayera asked. The glare she received made even her blanch. "Sorry."

The ring tone started again and Zatanna let out a piercing scream.

"Easy,' Dinah said. She reached over and pressed the off button on the phone. "There you go, problem solved. No reason to freak out about it."

"You turned it off?" Zatanna asked in confusion.

"Yeah, simple solution,' Dinah replied.

"But what if someone calls?" Zee asked. "I'll miss it."

Dinah started to speak, but then just rolled her eyes and dropped her head back onto her hands. The others just sat and looked at Zatanna for a moment. Her eyes had drifted back down to the phone.

"Okay, maybe we need a new topic,' Mari suggested, still sort of eyeing Zatanna.

"Oh, I've got a great one,' Wally said, beaming. "It's a real brain teaser!"

"This should be good,' Dinah muttered. "What the hell, let's hear it."

"Okay, I read two articles recently on-line." Wally started. "One was about a guy in Connecticut that when authorities entered his home they found 300 gallon jugs of urine and the other is a story about a guy that kept all his toenail and fingernail clippings in little boxes all over his apartment."

A collective, 'Eeewwwuuuaaaa' came from the others. Wally pressed ahead.

"Say they were both your neighbors, which one would you worry about more?"

"That's your brain teaser?" Shayera said, making a face. "Which is worse, a urine collector or a toe and finger nail collector?"

"Yeah. So which one?" Wally replied.

"I think I'm going to be sick,' Dinah groaned.

"That's just disgusting,' Mari added.

"The toenail guy,' Zee absently replied, still looking at her phone. "I mean it's obvious, isn't it?"

"What?" The others said, turning to look at her.

"Good answer, Zee, I think so too,' Wally chimed in.

"What the hell?" Shayera said, glancing between Zee and Wally. "Are you both crazy?"

"I'm definitely going to be sick,' Dinah moaned.

Zatanna finally looked up from her phone.

"What?" She said.

"What?" Shayera gasped. "You just automatically say the toenail guy and then have the nerve to ask what?"

"Well it is obvious,' Zee replied.

"How do you figure that?" Mari asked.

Zee set her phone aside for a moment.

"Okay, they're both collectors, obviously,' she began her reasoning. "But the urine guy would be more of an avid collector than the toenail guy. I mean that's the sort of thing that would take over your life, day in and day out. He'd be too busy collecting his urine to bother anyone. Now the toenail guy, he'd have some down time. I mean how often do you cut your fingernails and toenails? Once every two weeks or so, at the most? So he'd have time to think. Sure the urine guy might consider killing someone, but he wouldn't have time. He'd have to collect his 2:15 piss so he's harmless. Toenail guy has time, time enough to maybe be envious of someone else's toenails. He's your killer."

The others just sat in stunned silence looking at her, except for Wally who was grinning.

"My thoughts exactly!" He cheerfully said. "Collecting your own urine takes too much dedication to consider other crimes. Nice piece of thinking, Zee."

"Thanks,' she said with a smile. "Douchebag isn't the only detective around here."

"I'm really, really going to be sick,' Dinah mumbled.

Zee tentatively switched her phone back on and immediately it started ringing. She quickly shut it back off.

"I hate him!"

Shayera had been in stunned silence all this time.

"I can't believe it's Friday night and we're spending it talking about this?" She finally exclaimed. "We're young and attractive, we should be out on dates and having fun, not talking about disgusting stuff like this!"

"I guess I could text Giganta,' Wally offered.

"Oh, shut up about Giganta, already!' Shayera snapped.

"A date would be nice,' Zee chimed in. "Of course I couldn't go on one because of this damn phone!"

"A date has to be better than this,' Dinah said.

"Maybe the single people on the station show do something,' Mari suggested.

"Like what?" Shayera asked.

"Maybe something like a dating lottery,' Mari offered off the top of her head. "You could put everyone's name in a hat and draw. Whatever two get picked go on a date."

"When you say 'date' what exactly do you mean by that?" Wally asked with a grin.

Everyone slapped him for that.

"Ow!"

"A date,' Mari explained. "It could be just dinner or a movie, no strings. You could do it once every other week or so. It would even be a way for the members to get to know each other better."

"That actually doesn't sound bad,' Dinah admitted.

"Well, you wouldn't be part of it, Dinah, since you're not single,' Mari replied. "Same with me."

"I am single now,' Dinah informed them.

"Ollie dumped you?" Wally gasped.

"NO!" Dinah gave him a look.

"You dumped him?" Shayera asked.

"Yes!"

"He cheat on you?" Wally asked.

Dinah gritted her teeth and glared at him even more.

"Did he?" Zee asked.

"Yes."

"So you're eligible,' Mari said. "What do you guys say? It could be fun."

"Would Plastic Man be part of it?" Dinah pointedly asked. "Because that's a deal breaker."

"No, just full time members."

"Okay, why not."

"Sure,' Shayera said.

"Count me in,' Wally happily said.

"Zee?"

She looked up from her phone.

"What?"

"The dating lottery, you in?"

"I suppose."

"Ah, this is going to be great,' Mari said. "Now all we have to do his get all the members involved."

Batman walked in to get a cup of coffee at that exact moment. Zatanna just glared at him.

"Good luck with getting him to participate,' Shayera said with a laugh.

"Batman? A moment,' Mari called out.

He slowly walked over to the table, making sure to stay out of arm's reach of Zatanna.

"What?"

Mari explained the idea.

"No."

"It would build team chemistry,' she offered.

"Does that really seem like something I'm interested in?" He replied.

"Hey, you might get teamed up with Zee and then you could torment her in person," Wally suggested.

Bruce glanced over at Zatanna. She was boiling with anger towards him and he knew it. Something happened at that moment that most didn't think they'd ever see. Batman smiled.

"That would be interesting. Okay, I'm in." He said and then walked away. The others just sat there in stunned silence.

"I hate him!' Zee hissed, her eyes shooting daggers at his retreating back.


	4. Chapter 4

The Wheel of Fortune

The Watchtower - Cafeteria

Zatanna was sitting alone at one of the back tables. Her League phone was sitting on the table in front of her. It was turned off. She couldn't turn it on without it immediately ringing incessantly. She knew who was behind this, who's fault it was and he had just walked into the cafeteria and was heading straight for her table.

Batman. Bruce Wayne. A man Zatanna had known since they were young. Over the years she had alternatively loved him, hated him and everything in between, before finally understanding it probably wouldn't work between them and she moved on.

That didn't mean the feelings towards each other had gone away, just that their relationship had evolved in different ways. For instance, she was one of the few people that dared call him a dick, a douche or an asshole to his face. She could also tease him and frustrated him in ways most other women couldn't.

For his part, Bruce found that Zatanna brought out a side of him that most people didn't think he had, his sense of humor. Most people only saw the grim, dark knight persona and for the most part that was what there was to see most of the time. Whether if was because they'd known each other since they were kids or just something about her unique personality, she made him laugh and brought out that rare playfulness in him.

Seeing her glare at him as he approached almost made Bruce smile, but he refrained this time. He didn't wait for an invitation to sit down, as he knew there wouldn't be one.

"How are you?" He asked.

She reached over and turned on her League phone. It immediately started ringing.

"ANSWER ME! ANSWER ME! ANSWER ME! FOR GOD SAKE, ANSWER ME! IT COULD BE, YOU COULD HAVE WON MONEY! ANSWER THE PHONE!"

He reached out and turned it off. The look she was giving him made it harder not to smile.

"You wanted the phone, remember?" He said.

"You ruined swag,' she grumbled. "I didn't think even you could pull that off."

"So are you regretting cajoling and complaining until they gave you the phone?"

"I am now,' she admitted.

"Good.'

Bruce picked up the phone, turned it on and dialed a number. He pressed a series of numbers in the keypad and then handed it back to Zatanna.

"No more calls,' he said.

Zatanna looked at the phone and then at him. She gave him a squint as if she were trying to figure out his game.

"Why?"

"Cause you didn't need it, you just wanted a new toy,' he replied.

"Is this about me not having a secret identity? That's what everyone says, but that's just stupid,' she asked.

"Yeah, it probably is, but it's a good enough reason for most people,' Bruce admitted.

"Then why? Why torture me?"

"For people like you and me, Zatanna and a few others a new phone is nothing, a new gadget or toy to play with,' Bruce explained. "Some of us were born into money and others like yourself have made quite a bit of it already. Not every hero is rich. Some of them have regular jobs and have to make sacrifices to do what they do. Every cent they spend on being a hero means money they can't spend on something else. If they have families that means they have to choose between them and this life when it comes to where the money goes. The idea of the phone was to make it just a little easier for those that can't afford it like you and I can."

"Why not just say that?" She asked.

"Because they have their pride,' he replied. "They didn't get into this for the money or fame, but because they wanted to make a difference. They may only be scraping by, yet they continue to fight the good fight. For them, a phone is a luxury. It's 50 to 100 dollars they have to spend that could be spent on something or someone else. If the richer members just said here's a phone cause you're poor, they wouldn't take it, so we came up with the League phone."

Zatanna sat back as she listened to him. She felt a little guilty now for putting up such a fuss about getting one, but there was still one part she wasn't clear on.

"Why didn't you just tell me that instead of torturing me with the constant calls?"

Now Bruce actually did smile as he stood up.

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Douche,' she muttered. "You better hope I don't get picked to be your date or I'll trade it with someone else!"

"No you won't, besides, I think that's against the rules,' he said as she started for the door.

"That's true,' she admitted. "Still seems like kind of a dick move on your part torturing me though. I'm not going out with you if we are picked, remember that!"

"Yes you will,' he replied still walking away.

"Nope, not going to happen," she shouted. "I'll stand you up!"

"No you won't,' he said. "Wear something tasteful when we're picked to go out, will you?"

"Elohssa!" she shouted, but he was already gone.

* * *

Metropolis

The nightclub was crowded, the lighting pulsing along with the beat of the music. Sitting at one of the tables off the dance floor were Mary, Courtney and Kara. They had been to this club before and since the ID check at the door was rather lax, they returned. They also liked that the bouncer at the door always smiled at them and let them right in even though there was a crowd waiting behind the velvet rope. A little perk like that always made them feel special, plus they could get booze here. It was a win-win-win in all of their books.

Kara really wasn't in the mood for a night out, but with all that had been happening in her life recently, she felt she wanted to do something normal again. Outwardly she had come to accept the change in her world, but inwardly she was still processing it. She thought losing her home world was the greatest change she would ever have to overcome, but her mother's revelations made her rethink that. She had so many questions, yet there was no one to give her the answers. She was going to have to work this out on her own.

"I got an extra umbrella in my strawberry margarita, I think the waiter likes me,' Mary cheerfully said.

"Don't you always ask for extra umbrellas and cherries?" Courtney asked.

"Yes, but he remembered!"

"Maybe it's just that you're the only one that asks for that,' Courtney suggested.

"Well we can't all be sophisticated like you and order 7 and 7,' Mary replied.

The two continued to talk, but Kara for once didn't take part. She let her eyes move over the club taking everyone in. Two weeks ago she was like most of them, she knew her place in the world and who she was. Now there were questions about everything. She was still Kara Zor-El and Kara Kent, but there was another person too. If she'd been adopted that meant her biological parents were someone other than the parents she'd always known. Who were they? What were the events that made them give her up for adoption? What were they like?

The whole nature versus nurture argument was raging through her mind. What was the relative importance of an individual's innate qualities versus personal experiences? Kara was trying to disentangle the effects of genes and environment on who she was. Scientists have been wrestling with this for a long time, so Kara probably wasn't going to solve it in a day or a week or a month. That didn't stop the questions from coming though.

"So are we going to dance?" Courtney asked.

"You guys go ahead, I don't feel like it right now,' Kara replied.

Mary and Courtney exchanged looks. They were both worried about their friend, but weren't sure what to do. They hoped getting her out tonight would help.

"Kara, are you okay?" Courtney tentatively asked.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, I just don't feel like dancing right now,' Kara offered. "You two go ahead."

"Brain freeze!" Mary suddenly shouted, rubbing her temples with her fingers.

"Mary you always drink those too fast,' Kara replied with a shake of her head. "It's not a contest to see who can chug them down the fastest."

"But they taste so good."

"So are you entering the lottery on the station?" Courtney asked, turning her attention to Kara.

"I don't know."

"You have to! I'm entering and even Mary's entering,' Courtney replied. "It will be fun and you could use some fun."

"You might even win a date with …" Mary started to suggest, but Kara held up her finger.

"Stop! If you suggest who I think you're going to suggest, I will break the toothpicks on your umbrellas.' Kara warned.

"It was just a thought,' Mary offered, still rubbing her temples.

"Chances are you wouldn't get him anyway, Kara,' Courtney quickly added. "Maybe you'd be matched up with someone fun."

"Who? Wildcat?" Kara snidely replied.

"Oh, he's so old!" Mary gasped. "He's like way passed thirty."

"Maybe it would be with Hal,' Courtney suggested. "I hear he puts the moves on everyone."

Kara seemed to think about this for a moment.

"You know it doesn't have to be a male member,' Mary chimed in. "It's a lottery so that means it's random, you could be paired up with another female member."

"What like Barda?" Courtney asked, making a face. 'She's a giant!"

"No, she's married,' Kara replied.

"Maybe it would be someone fun,' Mary suggested. "Dinah, I'll bet knows how to party."

"Yeah, but she's let that whole leadership thing go to her head,' Kara replied. "She wants to be a role model now, like Diana. I think if you get picked with another female member and want to have fun you'd want …"

"Zatanna!" The other two finished her sentence.

"Exactly. She knows all the hot clubs and after a few drinks probably wouldn't be too worried about you having some too,' Kara suggested.

"Yeah, she'd be fun.' The other two agreed.

Courtney looked over at Kara and seemed nervous. She had something she wanted to ask, but wasn't sure how Kara would take it.

"Kara?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't get mad, okay?"

"Why would I get mad?" Kara asked.

"Just don't,' Courtney replied. "What, um, what would you think if Mary or me got picked to go on a date with Superman?"

Mary nearly snorted her drink through her nose and then looked at Courtney.

"What?" Mary finally managed to say.

"It's a possibility,' Courtney replied. "So would that bother you, Kara?"

"No, of course not,' Kara stated. "It's he a little old for you though?"

"He's not that old,' Courtney countered. "He's only in his late twenties."

"That's true,' Mary conceded. "He seems older though."

"Why are you asking, Courtney? Do you want to go on a date with Clark?" Kara demanded.

"I don't know,' Courtney replied. "It's a possibility in a lottery. He wouldn't be the worst person you could get stuck with."

"You could get the Shining Knight,' Mary chimed in. "I'm not sure if he's a he or a she to be honest."

"No one is,' Courtney replied. "It could be Vigilante. I've never seen his face, so who knows what's going on under that mask? So would it bother you, Kara?"

Kara wasn't sure what to say. The idea of Clark going out with Courtney grossed her out, but then the thought of him going out with anyone was something she'd never liked. She'd kind of assumed he'd eventually hook up with Diana, but he hadn't made any move in that direction. With a lottery he could be stuck with just about any of the members, even her friends.

"So would it bother you, Kara?" Courtney asked again.

* * *

The Watchtower

When members thought about gossip they inevitably thought of the cafeteria and the group that usually met there, Wally, Dinah, Mari, Shayera and Zatanna. Perhaps it fit some stereotypes that everyone had, but the reality was quite different. The League was essentially a work environment. While their jobs were completely different than anyone else, the office politics weren't. With a few exceptions, everyone likes gossip. Oh, most people say they don't, but if Larry from finance suddenly starts sleeping with Linda from accounts no one puts their fingers in their ears to stop from hearing it.

The observation lounge was a smaller room than the cafeteria, but still rather spacious. In the down moments of their shifts, you could usually find several heroes passing their time here. Currently occupying the space were Wildcat, Vigilante, Green Arrow, Shining Knight and the Flash. They were playing cards and of course the subject of discussion was the dating lottery. They would deny this was gossip if you suggested such a thing and say it was just guy talk, but it was gossip.

"I'll take two off the top please,' Wildcat said.

Vigilante dealt him two cards and turned to Ollie.

"One."

"So is everyone participating in this dating lottery?" Wally asked. "I'll play these."

"He's bluffing,' Ollie immediately replied. "Mari cornered me a little while ago and got me to sign."

"Same here,' Vigilante said. "I never knew that gal could be so persuasive."

"I'll bet John does,' Wildcat said with a chuckle. The others laughed.

"Shining Knight?"

"Thou willst take three."

Vigilante dealt him three.

"And the dealer takes one." He said. "Ante up, boys."

"So doesn't it bother you your ex-lady is involved in this, Ollie?" Wildcat asked.

"Yes, but there's nothing I can do about it,' Ollie replied.

"You could have not cheated on her,' Wally suggested as he anted up.

"I didn't cheat on her!" Ollie fired back. "It was a simple misunderstanding, but she wouldn't believe me."

"That's what happens when you get a reputation as a lady's man," Vigilante suggested.

"It's probably for the best anyway,' Ollie replied. "Maybe we both need a change."

"Canary Black, fairest of many fair maidens, thou aren't likely to find fairer,' Shining Knight chimed in. "Locks like the dawn and a figure like Venus, fortune had smiled on thee."

"I got to say, I love the way everything that comes out of your mouth sounds like poetry, Ystin,' Vigilante offered. "I reckon if anyone could figure which way you swing, you'd be really popular."

"Swing? What doeth that meanth?" Shining Knight asked.

Warning bells went off in everyone's head. Yes, like everyone else they had wondered what his or her deal was, but it was sort of a standing rule not to ask. He or she was a hero and pulled his or her weight, so what he or she did in private was nobody's business. Wildcat steered the conversation back on track.

"So I heard Diana's going to be a part of this,' he said. "That could prove interesting."

"If she doesn't break you in half, yeah,' Ollie replied.

"So you ain't got a problem with someone else going out with your ex-filly?" Vigilante asked suggestively.

"That depends on who it is,' Ollie replied, giving Vigilante a cold stare.

"How about me?" Wally chimed in.

"No." Ollie immediately said.

"Thanks buddy!" Wally cheerfully replied.

"No problem," Ollie replied with a smile.

"What about Batman?" Vigilante asked.

"No, he's probably already rigged it so he goes out with Zatanna,' Ollie stated.

"Is not man of Mars in trusted?" Ystin asked.

"You know if you'd have said _in charge_ instead of in trusted you'd have been a poet and not even know it,' Wally suggested.

"Good point,' Wildcat said. "So what about that Ollie?"

"He's still Batman, he'll figure out a way."

The all nodded in agreement at this.

"You know I'm in sort of the perfect position.' Wally spoke up. "I'm not too old for the youngest female members like you guys, but I'm not too young for the majority of the ladies either."

"Too old?" Vigilante asked.

"Yeah, you know Wildcat's like a thousand and you remember when they had dials on phones,' Wally explained. "Ollie probably had a 14.4k modem when he started, so I'm actually a reasonable alternative when you think about it. I mean what are the chances of that, huh?"

The others were about to object, but Vigilante did remember when phones had dials on them and Ollie had had a dial up 14.4k modem.

"I'm not a thousand,' Wildcat grumbled as he anted into the pot.

"Might as well be,' Ollie said sourly. "I guess over 30 and you're ancient."

"What of me?" Shining Knight asked.

Everyone looked at Ystin.

"You have a nebulous quality to you,' Wally offered. "No one's sure about our age or so many other things about you."

He quickly added.

"But it works for you!"

"Thanks, thee thinks."

"You know it's a lottery, it's random, except for Batman and Zatanna so conceivably we could get matched up with another male member,' Vigilante suggested.

"So we go out and have some steaks and watch the ballgame, no big deal,' Wildcat replied. He had been looking at his cards, but now looked up at Sir Ystin. "I mean I don't think it should be a problem."

The others took a quick glance over at Ystin, but there was no reaction.

"You know since John Stewart is on assignment from the Lanterns, they've rotated Hal Jordan back to Earth. He's going to be here for the lottery," Wally said.

"What if he gets picked with Dinah, Ollie?" Vigilante asked.

"Then he and I will have a long talk,' Ollie replied.

* * *

Undisclosed Location

Security seemed heightened as Superman walked into the facility. He was again ushered into the warden's office.

"Is there a problem, warden?" Clark asked.

"Yes, your friend, Superwoman attacked a guard. Somehow she got close enough to him and bit his tongue out,' the warden replied. "The medical staff still isn't sure if the reattached tongue will work."

"I'm sorry,' Clark offered. "I'll ask her about it if you want?"

"Do that and if you would, report back to me on what she says."

"I thought you were monitoring our conversations?"

"We are, but the system keeps kicking in and out,' the warden reluctantly explained. "We know she's doing it, we just don't know how."

"It would be pointless to ask her,' Clark said. "I'll see if she's willing to talk about it if you want?"

"Just remind her there are consequences for misbehavior,' the warden replied. "I won't hesitate to use them next time."

Clark just looked at the man.

* * *

The meeting ended and double the previous security ushered him to the visiting room. She was waiting for him and smiled when the door opened.

"Hello, Kal-El,' she pleasantly said. "I was hoping you'd stop by."

He moved over and sat down across from her.

"You attacked a guard."

"He was presumptuous, so I taught him a lesson,' she replied.

"You bit his tongue off."

"He called me Lyla,' she explained.

"So? That's what you said to call you,' Clark stated.

"No, I said you could call me Lyla, not them, not the fleas.' she corrected him. "The guard thought he was something more than he is. Now he knows better."

"It's barbaric."

"An eye for an eye, doesn't the Good Book say?" She teased.

"I don't think that means ripping a man's tongue out for using your name,' Clark countered.

"Well, everyone interprets the book as they want, don't they?"

"It's not the truth and you know it,' Clark said.

"What is the truth?' She asked. "One of your Earth philosophers said, Truths are illusions which we have forgotten are illusions — they are metaphors that have become worn out and have been drained of sensuous force, coins which have lost their embossing and are now considered as metal and no longer as coins."

"He also said, He who fights with monsters should look to it that he himself does not become a monster. And when you gaze long into an abyss the abyss also gazes into you." Clark countered.

"You've read Nietzsche, good,' she said with a smile. "That quote could apply to you too, Kal-El. Don't you fight monsters all the time?"

"Yes and I know a monster when I see one."

"You're referring to me of course,' she replied. "I don't think you really believe that. I think you're worried we're more alike that you want to admit."

"We're not alike." He said flatly.

"Aren't we? We're both aliens in a strange world,' she offered. "The only difference is that you try and blend in, I don't."

"What about back on your world?" Clark asked. "You blended in there?"

"For awhile, maybe I thought like you,' she replied. "Maybe I thought I needed to be accepted by humans, but as time when on I realized I was just kidding myself. Why pretend to be a dandelion when you're a rose?"

"But you didn't give it up,' he pointed out. "You kept the façade."

"Because it was fun."

"The other members of the Crime Syndicate didn't even bother, so why you?"

"Because I'm not like them either."

"Yet you married one and had an affair with another."

"I don't want to talk about them,' she said, the smile gone from her lips. "We all make mistakes. Some of those mistakes you have to live with until you can correct them."

He just sat looking at her and didn't say a word. She looked away for a moment, but then turned back to Clark. The smile was back on her face.

"You just don't see it, do you?" She asked.

"See what?"

"How alike we really are."

"I told you we're not alike."

"Yes, yes you did,' she admitted. "Yet the truth is right in front of your face, you just can't see it."

"The truth? Seriously?' He scoffed.

"Remember what Nietzche said, Truths are illusions which we have forgotten are illusions. Maybe what you think is the truth is an illusion, Kal-El, last son of Krypton."


	5. Chapter 5

Grab Bag

The Watchtower

A rather glum Zatanna sat with the usual suspects, Dinah, Mari, Shayera and Wally, but today Diana, Big Barda and surprisingly Courtney joined them. For Courtney it felt like she was sitting at the big table at Thanksgiving for the first time. The topic of conversation, of course, was the dating lottery.

"You know, I have to say I'm kind of looking forward to this,' Dinah admitted with a smile.

"Wow, you seem perky today,' Wally suggested.

The smile vanished from Dinah's lips.

"Perky? I'm never perky." She flatly said.

Wally began to squirm under her glare and then quickly amended his previous statement.

"Okay, not perky, got it."

"Good."

Courtney had been watching this exchange with rapt attention. She leaned over and whispered to Zatanna, who was slumped over resting her chin on her arms.

"That was intense, I thought for a second she was going to reach over and bitch slap him."

"Wait for it,' Zee replied.

"What do you have against perky?" Mari asked Dinah.

"Um, well, I'm an adult for one thing,' Dinah replied. "I mean that's fine for describing Star Girl, but I'm a grown woman."

"Hey! I'm an adult!" Courtney protested. "I'm 18, I've done things."

"You have?' Diana spoke up for the first time.

The others all turned and looked at Courtney. She suddenly wasn't as excited to be sitting at the big table.

"Not everything, but some things,' she backtracked.

"Aren't you dating Billy?" Shayera asked.

"Yeah." Courtney immediately replied and then paused for a moment. "Okay, no I haven't done things, but I've been willing!"

"Good luck with that,' Dinah said with a smirk.

"I think it's perfectly fine you've waited,' Diana said, trying to reassure Courtney.

"Thanks Diana,' Courtney replied with a smile. "You know maybe this dating lottery will work out for me. I know Kara wouldn't like it, but maybe I might even get a date with Superman."

"NO!" Diana immediately stated. "He's too old for you, much, much too old for you. It wouldn't be appropriate."

"If I wasn't already married, I'd go out with Clark,' Barda chimed in.

"But you **are** married,' Diana immediately pointed out. ""Happily married."

"He's not too old for me,' Dinah offered, sensing a pattern to Diana's responses. "I'm 23, same age as you, Diana."

"So is Zee,' Wally added.

"No, she's going out with Batman, remember?' Shayera said to him.

"Are you saying you want to go out with Kal?" Diana pointedly asked Dinah.

"Sure, why not? I'm single,' Dinah replied. She smiled, having a little fun with her teammate. "We might hit it off and have some fun. Maybe do some of those things Courtney says she's ready for."

"Which ones?" Wally eagerly asked.

Shayera slapped him.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You crossed the perv line,' she replied.

"Okay," Wally said with a shrug. "As long as you have a good reason."

"You're in the lottery too, aren't you, Diana?" Courtney asked.

"Yes." She smiled, knowing what Dinah was doing. The Princess knew how to play this game too. "Perhaps I'll be matched up with Ollie or even Hal. Both would be interesting, don't you agree, Dinah?"

Dinah's smile slipped just a bit.

"Why-Why would you want to be matched up with Hal? Or Ollie for that matter?"

"We might hit it off and have some fun, who knows?' Diana replied.

They both smiled at each other as the rest just watched.

"I'm confused,' Wally whispered to Shayera.

"Shocker." Zee commented, hearing him. Mari slapped her.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You crossed the snarky line,' Mari explained.

"It wasn't that snarky,' Zee grumbled, dropping her head back down onto her folded arms.

"I'm still confused,' Wally whispered again to Shayera.

"Dinah gave Diana a dig, but then Diana turned it around on her,' Shayera explained to him. She turned to her attention to Diana. "Well, played Diana."

"Thank you."

"Kiss ass,' Dinah grumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Shayera pointedly asked. Sensing this couldn't go anywhere positive, Barda spoke up.

"You know since it's a lottery, that makes it random, well, except for Zee and Bruce,' she offered. "You might wind up with each other or one of the other female members."

"I talked about that with Mary and Kara,' Courtney interjected. "We all agreed if that happens we hope we get teamed with Zatanna."

"Thanks, Courtney, but I wouldn't hold your breath on it,' Zee replied with a weak smile.

"Why Zee?" Mari asked.

"She'd be the most fun," Courtney replied.

"Are you saying the rest of us wouldn't be fun?" Dinah asked.

"Yes, is that what you're saying?" Diana added.

Once again Courtney was rethinking sitting at the big table.

"Um, well, no, that's, um, not what I meant, just not as fun.' She stammered to explain.

"I certainly understand that as far as Dinah and Diana go, but why me?" Shayera asked.

"Hey!" Both Diana and Dinah protested. Shayera waved them off.

"Courtney?"

"Well, um, ah, you-you kind of scare us a little bit,' Courtney admitted.

"Me? Why?" Shayera demanded, smacking her mace into her palm.

"You-You carry a club?" Courtney offered.

"I totally get what you're saying,' Wally chimed in. Shayera slapped him.

"Ow! How was that pervy?" He complained.

"Sorry, force of habit,' Shayera admitted.

"Why would you think you'd have less fun with me than Zatanna?" Dinah asked.

"Yes, or me, why?" Diana added.

Courtney glanced over at some of the other tables, wishing she was sitting at one of them or that Kara was here to deflect some of the heat.

"Courtney?"

"Well, you're both kind of role models,' She offered.

"And I'm not?" Zee protested. She thought about it for a moment. "Okay, point taken."

"Just because we're role models, doesn't mean we don't know how to have fun,' Diana insisted.

"Absolutely,' Dinah chimed in.

"Well, um, if you had a choice Diana of going out to have some fun with Dinah or Zee, who would you chose? Same thing, Dinah, Diana or Zee?" Courtney asked.

The two women looked at each other for a moment.

"Okay, I'll give you that one."

"Yeah."

"You know there is a chance, a small one that Bruce hasn't rigged the lottery for Zatanna,' Wally offered. "Who knows, I might be matched up with her."

Zee lifted her head from the table, as if considering this.

"Where would we go?" She asked.

"I was thinking I'd take whoever I get matched with to a cookout,' Wally said with a smile.

Zatanna seemed to consider this for a moment, and then dropped her head back to her arms.

"I guess going out with Bruce isn't so bad,' she grumbled.

"You know I've never been to a cookout, it sounds like fun,' Shayera offered.

"Oh, they are, you should really go to one,' Wally responded but immediately turned his attention to Zatanna. "What have you got against cookouts?"

"They suck."

"Got to agree with her there,' Dinah added.

"No they don't!" Wally protested. "Cookouts are fantastic! How can you say that?"

"I'd actually like to go to a cookout,' Shayera suggested to Wally.

"You really should, trust me. Come on, Zee, give me one reason why cookouts suck?"

Shayera just looked at him for a moment and then rolled her eyes. Zatanna again sat up.

"Okay, who does the cooking at a cookout?" She asked and then answered her own question. "A guy. Usually he wouldn't even know how to turn an oven on, but because its outside and involves fire, he's suddenly a expert. I mean if you took your car to the garage and the guy said, I'm usually the receptionist, but because it's a holiday, I'm going to take a crack at fixing your transmission would you be okay with that? Of course not, so why would you want to eat food not prepared by the person that does it every other day?"

Wally thought about this for a second.

"Okay, give me another reason,' he finally said.

"Bugs."

He seemed to think about this too and then turned to Shayera.

"You know she makes some good points,' he said. "I withdraw my recommendation that you got to a cookout."

She slapped him.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Being an idiot,' she complained.

At that moment Jonn walked into the cafeteria. He moved over towards the table with several slips of paper in his hands.

"Hello everyone, since I'm in charge of the lottery, I was hoping you would all write your hero name down on these slips of paper for the drawing."

"Sure!" Wally replied, reaching for the paper. One by one they wrote their hero names on the paper. The last one was Zatanna.

"Zatanna?" Jonn said, holding out a slip of paper and a pen.

"What's the point?" She replied. "I already know who I'm going to get stuck with."

"Are you suggesting the lottery will be rigged?" Jonn asked. "I assure you it won't."

"I know you mean well, Jonn, but Bruce is devious, he'll figure out a way."

"He's Batman," Wally added and they all nodded in agreement.

"And I'm the Martian Manhunter,' Jonn calmly replied. "It will not be rigged, I guarantee it."

Zee took the paper and pen and wrote her name down.

"Thank you." Jonn replied and the left the room.

"So how do you think Batman's going to do it?" Wally immediately asked as soon as Jonn was out of earshot.

* * *

Undisclosed Location

Superman sat across the table from Superwoman. There were other things going on in his life, from Kara's revelation to some sort of lottery going on at the station and he knew he should really be focusing on them, but something kept bringing him back here, to her. She was like a riddle he couldn't figure out the solution to. He told himself it didn't matter, that some times evil is just evil, but that seemed to easy to his ears.

No, he rejected that argument. He came from a long line of scientific people and believed everything had an explanation if you looked hard enough. Things that seemed magical or supernatural weren't if you understood them. He was a perfect example of this. To most people the things he could do seemed like something out of a science fiction story, yet once you understood the principals behind it there wasn't any mystery. He'd never mentioned it to Diana, but even her Gods; Clark was a little skeptical of. Just because you don't know how the magician does the trick, doesn't mean it isn't a trick.

Superwoman represented a mystery Clark wanted to solve. So here he was again.

"Superwoman,' he formally said.

"Oh, come, come, Kal-El, I thought we were past titles,' she replied. "I like when you call me Lyla."

"All right, Lyla,' he said.

"So what should we talk about today?' She asked.

"Was your mother or father cruel to you growing up?" He ventured. She laughed.

"Oh, are you going to analysis me now?" She said with a giggle. "Try and find the hidden motive for the horrible things I done?"

"It was a thought,' he admitted.

"Sorry to disappoint you,' she replied. "No traumatic event made me like this."

"Then what did?"

"A choice."

"A choice?"

"Yes,' she said with a nod. "Did it ever occur to you that people aren't basically good?"

"No, I don't believe that,' he replied.

"That's where the Boy Scout stuff comes in, isn't it?' She said with a grin. "You witness everything, know just how cruel and vicious people can be, ordinary people, yet you still cling to the idea they are basically good. Why?"

"Because the actions of a few don't condemn everyone else."

"A few? Really?' She said. "Tell me, if the power went out in your city, how long would it take before the looting began?"

"Not long,' he admitted. "Some would always see that as an opportunity, but not most."

"More than you think, probably,' she offered. "Ordinary humans have been killing each other since time began. Brutality and indifference are always around. If they didn't think they would get caught, how many people would still follow the rules? Maybe instead of just taking an ashtray, they'd take more? Maybe all those 'good' people aren't really that good after all. Maybe if they had the abilities I have they wouldn't be such 'good' people at all. Maybe it would bring the real demons out into the open."

"I already know you have a dim view of humanity, Lyla,' Clark replied. "Besides, you have all those abilities and you got caught."

"For now,' she said. "Okay, let's forget humans for a moment, what about your people, the Kryptonians?"

"What about them?"

"One of the old races, light years more advanced than then most, but look what happened to them." She said.

"How could you possibility know anything about Krypton and its people?"

"I know all about them and you, Kal-El,' she replied with a suggestive smile. "They had all that marvelous technology and were so smart, right? So how could they be so xenophobic to never leave their planet or too stupid to understand what was happening right below their feet? Your father told them what was going to happen and how did they react, Kal-El? Stupidity and arrogance aren't solely human traits, Kal-El of Krypton."

* * *

The Watchtower

The day of the lottery was at hand. Jonn, being in charge, had collected everyone's name. He'd put them into unmarked ping-pong balls and they were now in the hopper in front of him. He gave the handle one full crank just to mix them a little more and ensure the randomness of the drawing.

The door open and Batman stepped into the room.

"Hello, Jonn, I was hoping I could speak with you."

"Get out."

"What?' Batman said.

"Get out, please,' Jonn replied.

"Why?"

"There will be no tampering with the results,' Jonn explained.

"Who said I was here to tamper with anything?' Batman asked.

"You're Batman,' Jonn said as an explanation.

"And you're the Martian Manhunter, so?"

"Exactly, now please get out."

Batman stood there for a moment not really believing this. Finally he just turned and walked out shaking his head. Jonn gave the handle another crank just for good measure.


	6. Chapter 6

Fire

"_Romeo and Juliet, Samson and Delilah  
Baby you can bet their love they didn't deny  
Your words say split but your words they lie  
`cause when we kiss, fire."_

The Watchtower

Clark arrived for his regular shift on the Watchtower. His mind was preoccupied with his last conversation with Superwoman, Lyla. How she knew so much about him and his people was a mystery, just like everything else about her.

Everyone loves a mystery and Clark was no different. Wrap that mystery up in an undeniably attractive, if slightly homicidal package and it's almost irresistible. As he moved down the hallway, Clark knew who was waiting for him just ahead. This wasn't Gotham, so the shadows and background noise weren't quite the same camouflage. He still hid pretty well Clark had to admit.

"A word, please." Bruce said opening a door and letting the interior light spill out.

Clark nodded and stepped inside. Once the door closed, Bruce pushed back the cowl and looked at his friend in the eye.

"I was wondering if you'd care to share why you're visiting that sociopath in a prison that doesn't exist?' Bruce immediately said to start the conversation.

Clark had expected this. It wasn't like he could get through government red tape to visit Lyla and not expect someone would find out. He also figured it would be Bruce.

"I had some questions and wanted to see if she'd give me the answers,' Clark replied.

"You know ever word that comes out of her mouth is pretty much a lie, don't you?"

"Yes, but I still wanted to hear her answers."

"What questions?" Bruce asked.

"Basically why?' Clark replied.

"Why what?"

"Why she chose the path she did."

"She's a criminal, Clark,' Bruce stated. "I was given a piece of advice a long time ago that the criminal mind isn't that complicated. It was good advice."

"She's different." Clark offered.

"No,' Bruce said with a shake of his head. 'The packaging is prettier, but underneath isn't different at all. So why are you really seeing her?"

Clark took a few steps deeper into the room and looked out the window. Earth was just coming into view.

"That's my home,' Clark said. "It's really the only one I've ever known, but I'm different from everyone else on the planet. I hear the voices, the fears everyone has about me. Even you, my friend, have probably wondered what would happen if I went rogue. I've wondered that too."

Bruce was surprised by Clark's statement and waited for him to continue.

"Everyone wonders what would happen if someone with my abilities decided to just take over,' Clark explained. "I've felt that temptation, Bruce. Every time a senseless war breaks out or a new atrocity or genocide starts, I know I could stop it. I also know that's the way it starts. Once I cross that line, I have my doubts that anyone could stop me. Others would rally to my cause and it wouldn't really take that many. If Kara, Diana, Karen and Jonn joined me, who could stand against us?"

Bruce didn't like the way this conversation was going.

"So what are you saying?" Bruce asked.

"Don't you see, Lyla, Superwoman and her cohorts did just that on their world,' Clark replied. "On how many worlds have we been where the strongest eventually takes over? It always seems so easy for them once they cross that line. I can stand here right now and tell you I'm never going to do that and I believe that in my heart, but if I don't understand why and how they made that decision I'll never know if I've taken the first steps on that path. That's why I keep visiting her, to try and understand so that never happens."

Bruce listened to everything Clark had to say. He had thought of the what if, just as he'd thought of the what if with every member of the League. As Clark spoke, Bruce ran through every scenario he mentioned just as he had before. The small group would be formidable and Bruce wasn't sure his counter measures would actually stop them. Hearing that Clark had thought about it too, though, actually eased Bruce's mind. He moved over and stood next to Clark by the window, looking out at the Earth as it came into view.

"I think that you've even thought about this, Clark, shows that you're not like them,' Bruce offered. "They wouldn't care."

"I hope you're right,' Clark replied. "I still want to know though. Call it curiosity."

"All right. Thank you for telling me,' Bruce said.

"No problem, I would ask that you keep this between us,' Clark suggested. "There's no use getting others worried about something I'm trying to prevent."

"I will, but I just want to caution you, Clark,' Bruce replied. "I understand the fascination with the bad girl probably better than most."

"Selina?"

"Yes, but Superwoman is different,' Bruce offered. "Selina's a thief. I have no illusions about that. She's not a sadistic murderer like Superwoman is. Selina straddles the line between good and bad most of the time, while the woman you're dealing with doesn't even know where that line is. I'm sure she can be very alluring, but never let that make you forget just who she is, Clark."

"I have no illusions about Lyla either, Bruce, " Clark said.

"Fair enough, I won't tell any one about this, but thank you again for telling me."

"Thank you for keeping this between us,' Clark replied. He gave Bruce a smile. "I guess I should be getting to command, I'm on duty."

"I believe the lottery's tonight. Should be interesting." Bruce said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I haven't really been following it,' Clark admitted. "I guess I'll find out the results later. Good luck on your date with Zatanna."

"That's not guaranteed you know."

"You rigged it, didn't you?" Clark asked.

"Why does everyone think I rigged it?"

"You're Batman."

* * *

Undisclosed Location

Superwoman, Lyla sat calmly in her cell. It was 10 by 10 by 20. Directly above her the ceiling was transparent, looking out at blue sky and sunshine. It wasn't a privilege, but a punishment. The designers put it there, unbreakable synthetic glass alloy to remind her of the passage of time. They didn't want one day to blend in to the next for her, they wanted her to know as each day came and went that she wasn't free.

It seemed she wasn't the only one with a cruel streak.

It just meant to her that they had no clue who she really was. They monitored her 24/7 or at least tried to. Her life span was much, much longer than they could imagine, so a few months spent incarcerated meant nothing to her. What it did do is give her time to think. She was able to mull over her life so far and prepare for what would be next. This was just a temporary stop for her, whether they knew it or not.

She glanced up and smiled as the first rays of the sun reached her. She liked this planet and even after she left here she planned on staying. Back in her universe, her opportunities were limited, but not here. The Crime Syndicate already ruled and Ultraman was too entrenched on top. Too many factions were aligned with him for her to take him down.

She had no desire to return to how things were. Her forced marriage to the loathsome man had long ago worn out its novelty. Her affair with Owlman had started as a way to torture Ultraman, but he was no better really. His twisted, nihilistic worldview had its allure, but he wouldn't be satisfied until everyone and everything was destroyed. Ultraman was a brute and a thug, but Owlman was infatuated with death. Lyla didn't mind killing but doing it to everyone seemed excessive. People were so much more fun to play with when they were alive, she thought. Looking back she almost regretted killing all the Amazons back home, as they could have provided sport for years.

Lyla definitely liked it here better. She was free here, even in this temporary confinement. Once she was out she could do anything she wanted and there were very few people that could stop her. Kal-El was one, but Lyla didn't want to kill him. In her own way, she liked him. He reminded her of someone she knew a long time ago, but ultimately had to sacrifice. She would do things differently this time. A living Superman promised so much more entertainment than a dead one did.

She glanced at the cameras in her cell and smiled. They underestimated her here just like everyone had back in her universe. Her undeniable beauty had always served her well. It made others ask the wrong questions. It was like the story of the guy that accidentally shot himself in a bowling alley. The reports gave all the facts and asked many questions, but they didn't ask the right or most important one. What the hell did he think was going to happen at the bowling alley that he needed a gun? Her beauty was like that. Just like her ability to fly and her strength, her beauty kept people focused on the surface and the most obvious things about her. No one every asked why an Amazon had heat vision? If they had they might have wondered what other abilities she had. They might have wondered if she really was an Amazon at all.

Lyla did have other abilities, quiet abilities she didn't let anyone know she had. One of them was the ability to see EM signatures invisible to humans, such as radio transmissions, infrared light, and the bioelectric aura, which surrounds all living things, even in pitch-black darkness. It allowed her to see the power grid of her cell and once she was able to do that, she was able to manipulate it.

The prison had been experiencing minor power fluctuations recently and the staff was at a loss for why.

Another question they never thought to ask was why if she grew up on an island cut off from the modern world, she was so comfortable with technology?

As she smiled at the camera, the prison experienced another of those random power fluctuations. It only affected the cameras. The guards knew she was in her cell, but they couldn't see what she was doing. Lyla reached down into her cleavage and pulled out a small device she had been working on for almost a month. Using bits of technology she had gathered from around the prison she had assembled a weapon. It wasn't a normal weapon, but something she planned to use on Superman the next time he came to visit.

She could still move faster than normal humans even with her restraints. She finished her work and hid the device again. Lyla smiled at the camera and the mysterious power problem stopped. The cameras came back on line and returned to normal operation. She lay back on her cot and closed her eyes, enjoying the warm sunshine that was now streaming directly down into her cell.

* * *

The Watchtower

Kara sat in the cafeteria with Courtney and Mary. They were there for the lottery. It had been a rough couple of weeks for Kara. She was still dealing with what the revelation meant for her and now everyone knew. The other heroes were nice to her, almost too nice, offering her their support or sympathy. She thanked them, but she still felt uncomfortable talking about it.

She wasn't really that enthused about the lottery, but had agreed to be part of it hoping it would give her something to do besides think about her situation. As she looked around the room at the other heroes as they entered, Kara wasn't sure she wanted to go out with any of them. She was 18, so that meant she was younger than just about everyone except Courtney and Mary. Maybe it was the difference in age, but she saw the male members differently than most of the older female members.

Batman – kind of a douche, but he was rich and handsome. He was old though, almost 30.

Green Arrow and Green Lantern – She'd heard about their playboy reputations, but frankly she didn't see it. One guy shoots arrows and the other guy was all about a piece of jewelry. She could break either one of them in half without even trying.

Wildcat and Vigilante? They were ancient in Kara's mind. Imagining going out with them was like dating the creepy guy that drives the bus. "That's a lovely sweater you're wearing, young lady!" They would probably want to go to the early bird special or something.

Flash, he was okay, closer to her age, but a douche most times. He was old enough to get into the hot clubs, so that was a plus. He was a bit clueless, though; he didn't even get Shayera's hints that she might be interested in him. Kara guessed if she had to go out with any of them, he wouldn't be too bad.

Jonn, the Martian Manhunter, what was he a thousand, she wondered? He also had the weird eerie calm about him all the time, not to mention he could read minds. That fact alone made his creep factor skyrocket.

Shining Knight seemed young, although he or she probably wasn't. Besides she had no idea what his or her deal was. Just pick a side, she thought. The androgynous thing was kind of cool for a while, but it was getting old.

Most of the other guys she really didn't know that well and hadn't really given them much thought. They were old, most around 30 or so. Why couldn't they recruit some of the younger guys like Dick Grayson? Sure he had that sort of heavy bromance thing going with Batman that no one ever talked about, but at least he was young.

Her best bet she guessed was getting matched up with one of the female heroes. While she wasn't personally into that, at least most of them were closer to her age. Sure, Fire was a total whore, but at least she'd be fun at the clubs. Zatanna would be matched with Batman, so she was out. Too bad, a few drinks in her and she wouldn't care that Kara wasn't old enough to get into those clubs. Dinah probably would have been fun, but she seemed fixated on being a role model. If she hadn't two hot blondes like her and Kara could have a great time. Guys would be falling over themselves to talk to them.

The one woman she definitely didn't want to be matched up with was Diana. Not that Kara didn't like Diana, she did. It's just if you're in the top 5% in the looks department you don't hang out with someone in the top 1%. You don't have to hang around with beasts, but definitely not someone hotter than you, Kara believed. Going out with Diana was like standing next to a spotlight, it made it hard for guys to see you.

"So where's Superman?" Courtney asked. "He entered didn't he?"

Kara turned and looked at her friend.

"Yes, Courtney for the third time, he entered,' Kara sharply replied. "What is it with you suddenly so interested in my cousin?"

"Your adopted cousin, as in not related cousin,' Mary offered.

Kara gave her a withering but Mary was oblivious to it.

"Thanks, Mary, for pointing that out again."

"Welcome!"

"So if he's entered why isn't he here?" Courtney asked.

"He's working! Okay?"

"Jeez, you're a little touchy, aren't you?"

"NO!"

At that moment, Diana walked over to their table.

"Where's Kal, Kara?"

"He's working" Kara snapped. She saw the surprise look on Diana's face and instantly felt bad. "Sorry, Diana."

"That's all right, Kara, I understand it's been a difficult time for you," Diana replied. "If you need someone to talk to, I'm always available."

"Thanks, Diana."

"Your welcome,' Diana said with a smile. "Since your arrival, I must admit I've felt something of a bond between us, like you're my cousin too."

Kara smiled.

"I really appreciate that, Diana, you've been very nice to me,' Kara said. She thought about Diana's words for a moment. "If you think of me as a cousin, does that mean you think of Clark as your cousin too?"

"No."

* * *

Wally West felt like he'd won the Powerball. This whole lottery thing was like a gift from the Gods to him. The odds were he would be matched up with one of the women of the League and they were all hot in his mind. The best part was he didn't even have to ask and be shot down, Jonn would just grab a ping-pong ball and the match would be set. How cool was that? Even if they would never say yes under normal circumstances, they would kind of have to go out with him. That was a win-win in his book.

He saw Jonn entered the cafeteria with the lottery machine and quickly looked at all the women in the room. He was so excited he was practically vibrating.

* * *

Zatanna sat at one of the tables expecting the inevitable. It wasn't that she didn't want to go out with Bruce; it was just she didn't like the whole Batman thing to get them matched up. The bastard should have to ask me, she thought. She glanced over and saw him standing in the doorway. He looked her way and smiled. Dick, she thought.

* * *

"May I have your attention?" Jonn said. "Since it seems all the members that can be here are here, why don't we start the lottery?"

Everyone was excited as Jonn began to crank the handle and mix up the balls. He stopped and then gave them one more turn for good measure. Opening the drum he pulled out the first ping-pong ball. He opened it.

"Batman."

Jonn glanced over at Bruce, as did everyone else. He stood calmly, giving nothing away. With another glance at him, Jonn spun the drum one more time and pulled out the next ping-pong ball.

Zatanna started to get up and walk towards the front, expecting the inevitable. She refused to look at Bruce.

Jonn opened the ping-pong ball and read the name.

"Batman is matched with, Flash."

"What?" Bruce, Wally and Zatanna shouted at the same time. Wally nearly fell off his chair and Shayera had to hold him up.

"Batman and Flash are the first match,' Jonn repeated.

A big smile spread across Zatanna's face and she was almost bouncing with happiness. Bruce saw this and moved towards Jonn.

"I think she cheated, Jonn,' he said. "She used her magic to fix the outcome."

Jonn looked over at Zatanna, who was hysterically giggling now.

"I only sense one emotion coming from her and it's not deception."

"What is it?" Bruce asked.

"Glee."


	7. Chapter 7

Age before Beauty

Undisclosed Location

Once a month the warden let the twenty or so inmates eat lunch in the same room. Normally they only left their cells for one hour a day to exercise alone, where they basically walked around in circles in a heavily guarded courtyard. They never had any contact between each other and it was as if they were the only prisoner in the entire place.

He did this to let them see the passage of time. He believed that while the primary reason for prison was to keep dangerous criminals off the street, it was also about punishment. You should have to pay for your crimes. By only allowing them to see one another once a month, the time they'd spent in prison became apparent. The thought behind it was like when you going away to college and don't see your family for the whole semester. When they arrive to pick you up, you're struck by how it seems your parents have aged. Normally you're around them everyday and don't notice it.

If prisoners saw how others were aging they sooner or later realized the same thing was happening to them. The punishment wasn't to beat or torture them physically, but to remind them what they were losing while they were in jail, time. Time was something they would never get back, no matter what their abilities were. Even for beings like Superwoman, who thought everyone else was pretty much beneath them, it was a way to remind them that the world went on without them. They were being forgotten, as they sat and aged in this prison.

That's the lesson of prison; the world goes on just fine without you. In the grand scheme of things you're really not that important. You can lose years of your life and the world barely notices. Even friends and family move on, living their lives while you rot away in your cell.

The unspoken cost is much more subtle. Lose a year or two when you're twenty and just like in school you fall behind everyone else. Former friends have moved on. You're sure you can catch up. You think it's no big deal, but then you get arrested again. Another couple of years are automatic and now you're thirty. They call it recidivism and in the US the rate is 60%. Each time you go back, the real world becomes less and less your world. The jailhouse, the prison, those are now your reality. Five years away from the regular world and so much has changed on the outside. As day after day slips by the brutal, violent world of prison become commonplace, familiar, and the norm.

The chances of finding someone in jail that's willing to admit they're guilty are pretty slim. It's always some else's fault. The cop was out to get them, the judge had it in for them, their lawyer didn't know what they were doing or it just wasn't them. One or all of those might even be true, but the chances aren't good. The sad fact is that most people in jail did whatever they were accused of. They did the crime and now they're doing the time.

You do your time and you get out, now what?

By being in jail you've missed out on an education. You have little or no job skills, plus no real experience to get a decent job in the modern world. So basically you're dumb and lacking in the basics to stay out of jail. You fall back on what you know, crime. You get caught again and you're back in the environment you've become the most comfortable with. The outside world is just a place you get to visit once and awhile. The violent world of prison filled with others just like you is now more comfortable than the outside reality.

So how do you break this cycle? Most would say don't get caught. Sounds good, but considering you're probably not that bright, you know because you missed that education, that doesn't work out so well. You could spend your time in jail getting that education and figure out a way not to get caught next time, but again you probably missed the basics so that's hard and most prisoners pass on it. Another option is just don't do crime again. This seems like the smartest thing, but again you don't have any real world skills. All you really know is the life of crime and by now all your friends are those people from jail.

60 percent. That means the likelihood is your going to just get out, commit another crime, go back, get out, commit another crime until they stop letting you out. By that time the only place you really feel comfortable is in jail so you spend the rest of your life there.

The criminals that repeatedly fight Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash and the rest of the League are in this last category. They spend all their time inside plotting revenge so the thought of actually staying out stops being part of their mindset. They want everything as soon as they get out and this leads them into conflict and defeat. The cycle starts all over again.

Superwoman, Lyla was well aware of this. This was her first time in prison and she had no plans on returning. To do that she would have to plan and that's exactly what she'd been doing. Going back to where she was from held little interest. Staying here meant dealing with her greatest threat, Superman. He was comparable in power and abilities. Right now he was at the top of his powers and would only get stronger over time. She would too, but she needed an edge. She needed him not quite so strong or powerful.

The smartest thing would be to kill him. She knew that. That would be what Ultraman or Owlman would do, but Lyla wasn't them. To her killing someone wasn't the only way to defeat someone. You don't kill a lion just because it's dangerous. You make it less dangerous. Doing that with Superman required the right pieces to a special toy Lyla was building. Getting the last piece involved making a deal with one of the other inmates. The exchange would happen at lunch.

She was certainly aware of the other Justice League members and their abilities, but she felt she had a unique perspective on each of them. They all had counterparts in the Crime Syndicate. They were technically her allies, but Superwoman had made sure to study each and every one of them. She knew their weaknesses, so in turn she knew the Justice League members weaknesses. The two wild cards in that plan were Supergirl and Wonder Woman. They had no opposite number, except perhaps Lyla herself. Supergirl didn't worry Lyla. She was still young, not yet at the height of her powers. Lyla had ten years of maturity on her side. Ten years of growing stronger and better.

Wonder Woman was by far the most dangerous, yet Lyla believed she could handle her. The Amazons had trained them both, so Lyla knew how she thought and fought. Lyla also had a few tricks the Princess didn't.

The key to all of it was lessening Kal-El. As her guards escorted her to the dining room, Lyla went over her plan one last time just to make sure. The last piece would be passed to her in plain sight over everyone. It would also inevitably lead to her diversion, which would keep the guards so busy they wouldn't search her as they escorted her back to her cell. The second part of the plan would be fun. The first part she loathed, as she had to deal with that little troll.

The guards unlocked the main door to the dining area and she entered. Lyla was the last one to arrive and every eye was on her.

"Woof! Woof! Woof! Babe alert! I'm saluting you … in my pants!"

He started as soon as he saw her. If she didn't need his assistance, she would have loved to beat him with her tray and then stomp on him until he was just a bloody stain on the floor. She smiled as she imagined ripping his little arms off and showing them to him before she caved his head in with her boot. Maybe later, after I get what I want she thought.

He started singing.

"_Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, you got me in a cold sweat! Yeow, hit me, I'm a sex machine! My motor is revving for you, Superwoman! Looking hot, hot, HOT! You must be made of jam, cause jelly don't shake like that. I finally understand what bootilicious means! Great googly moogley, that thang iz juicy!_ _Hey, Superwoman, when I think about you I touch myself!_ That's a tribute to the Divinyls in case you're wondering. So what do you say, interested in a little Love TKO?"

Lyla carried her tray towards him and stopped right in front of his table.

"Hello, Toyman, I see a month hasn't changed you one bit."

"Why change what ain't broke, babe?" He replied with a grin. "I love that outfit you almost have on! How about some sugar, toots?"

He jumped up on the table and held his arms wide open, while a huge grin spread across his small face. Lyla set her tray down and looked at him for a moment.

"Today's your lucky day, Toyman,' she said with a smile. "I'm in a good mood. So good a mood I'll even give you a treat. I'll let you hug me for 10 seconds."

""Yipeeeeee!" Toyman squealed and then literally jumped into her arms, giving her a hug. Do to their height difference, his face ended up just above her top and deep in her cleavage. He pressed in deep for four or five seconds and then leaned back with a leering grin.

"Motorboat?" He asked.

"Your ten seconds are up,' she replied, as the smile left her face. She pulled him away from her and dropped him on the floor. She picked up her tray and moved to an empty table. She began eating. Toyman did a little dance as he got up from the floor and took his seat. He continued singing.

_"You can't stop, you can't stop, you can't stop love in actions, Love In Action!"_

Now it was time for the division. Lyla waited to see who would help her provide it. She knew the other inmates had been watching. Superwoman was the only female in the prison. These were hard, aggressive men who hadn't seen a woman in quite some time. Normally they knew to stay clear of her, but her display with Toyman made many rethink this. Lyla was probably the most beautiful woman any of these men had ever seen in the flesh. She was probably the nightly fantasy of several, if not most of them. This seemed like an opportunity not to pass up.

Bane stood and moved towards her. Even without his Venom, he was a dangerous, intelligent man. He was an Alpha even here. He wanted Lyla. The guards were on edge, unsure of what to do. They had been prepared for a fight, but not what was happening. This made them delay.

"Since you're giving out favors, I'll take mine now,' Bane rasped, as he stood next to her. "I'll want more than a hug."

Lyla finished her food. She didn't look at Bane. She waited and then it happened, he put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed. In one blindingly fast move she took her tray and slammed it into the side of his head. He was caught off guard and stumbled to one knee. Anger flowed through him. He looked at her with hate in his eyes. She was standing now, cold and dispassionate as always.

"Animals should know their place,' she said to him. "If they don't, you have to beat them."

Bane lunged at her, roaring with anger. While the restraints kept her powers in check, Superwoman was still stronger and faster than just about everyone in the room, including Bane. She had also been trained by the Amazons to fight. Lyla blocked his blow and countered, once again driving him to his knees. The alarms went off and the guards came rushing in. Bane tried one more desperate attack before the guards reached him, but Lyla's fist stopped him cold.

As the guards surrounded them wielding energy rods, Lyla just smiled and raised her hands. She looked at the other inmates.

"Lovely doing lunch with you all,' she said. "We'll have to do it again really soon."

With that the guards lead her out of the dining area and back to her cell. The warden was waiting for her.

"We've discussed this before, Superwoman," he said grimly.

"Yes we have, warden. He put his hand on me. I won't allow that, ever,' she said as she stepped into her cell and the door closed.

"That's the only reason you're privileges aren't revoked, Superwoman,' the warden warned. "One more problem, one more incident, and you'll stay in this cell for a month. I'm in charge here, Superwoman, try and remember that."

"Yes, you're in charge,' she replied as she moved into her cell. "For now."

She sat down on her cot. Guards milled about in front of her cell for some time, but eventually they left. Glancing at the cameras, she smiled. The prison had another of those unexplained power problems. Lyla reached down the front of her top and pulled out the tiny piece that Toyman had slipped her. It had better work, she thought, or he's a dead man next time I see him.

On second thought, she would definitely kill him the next time she saw him no matter if it worked or not.

* * *

The Watchtower

Wally felt like he was in a daze, as if the room had gone crazy in front of his eyes or something. He must be dreaming, because he'd swear he saw Zatanna doing the happy dance right there in the cafeteria. He felt kind of lightheaded.

"Wally? Are you okay?" Some asked him.

He turned his head to see that Shayera was holding him up.

"What happened?"

"You sort of fainted,' she replied.

"Fainted? I never faint,' he assured her.

"Well, you had a bit of a shock,' she offered.

"A shock? What are you talking about,' he began to say and then he remembered. "Oh, God, no, no, NO! The horror!"

"It's not that bad, Wally,' Shayera replied.

"Yes it is! Batman rigged the lottery to screw me!" Wally gasped.

"I think it's only dinner. You know unless he buys you a really expensive meal, something like surf and turf, ' she suggested. Shayera glanced over at Batman. "Which now that I think about it, he is rich."

"No, you don't understand,' Wally said, cutting her off. "This was my one shot! I was going to get to go out with one of the hot women in the League without even asking them! It was perfect! This was my Wonka golden ticket to hot babes and Batman figured out a way to ruin it!"

"You know I'm rapidly loosing sympathy for you,' Shayera complained.

At that moment Zatanna came bouncing over and gave Wally a big hug and kiss.

"I never thought hearing your name would be responsible for a great day, Wally,' she said. "Thank you!"

After the kiss Wally had a big grin on his face.

"You keep doing that and it will be a great day for me too!"

"And you had to ruin it,' Zatanna said as she moved away from him. Shayera just glared at him for a moment and then slapped him.

"Ow! What? Cross the Perv line again?" Wally asked.

"Yes."

Kara had been watching all of this. Wow, she thought, two down right off the bat. The chances of her going out with one of the members from Elderly Affairs were growing by the minute. She better start hoping for one of the women members or she'd have to spend the night listening to Vigilante talk about rope tricks or something.

Jonn spoke up as the excitement of the first match finally started to die down.

"Let's continue,' he said. "The next match is … Mary Marvel."

He showed the ping-pong ball to everyone and gave the drum a spin.

"That's me!" Mary happily said. "Pick me a winner, Mr. Manhunter!"

Jonn managed a smile as he took the next ball out of the drum.

"And matched with Mary Marvel is … Green Arrow!"

"Oh God,' Ollie groaned.

Now all the members were looking at him. Wildcat was sitting on his right and leaned in.

"I know you're reputation, Ollie, but if you try anything with that kid, I'll personally make sure you suffer,' Wildcat whispered.

"I'll help,' Vigilante added.

"Absolutely, don't be a pig, Ollie,' Hal said.

"Me? You're the biggest horndog on the station, Hal,' Ollie complained. He was just about to protest more, when Diana and Barda stepped over to his table.

"Congratulation, Ollie,' Diana said with a smile. It didn't reach her or Barda's eyes. "Touch Mary Marvel on your 'date' with her and we'll make sure you regret it. I come from an island of women that dislike men, so I know many ways to punish one that displeases me."

"Yes, and I'm from Apokolips,' Barda added. "I was head of the Furies and I haven't forgotten my training. It's one thing to cheat on Dinah, she's a grown woman, but if you hurt Mary Marvel I will have to go old school and practice some things I learned from Granny Goodness."

"I didn't cheat on Dinah,' Ollie protested, a bit afraid of these two women. Before he could continue, Mary came over to the table.

"I guess we're a match, Mr. Arrow,' Mary cheerfully said. "I've heard you really know how to show I girl a good time, so I'm looking forward to our date!"

She smiled at him and the rushed back to talk excitedly with her friends. Ollie looked all around him and saw the same glare in everyone's eyes directed at him.

"I'm so dead,' he moaned.

"I'll make sure to take care of Dinah for you, pal,' Hal offered. Ollie gave him a glare.

"Moving on, "Jonn said at the front of the room. He spun the drum and picked the next ping-pong ball. "Hawkgirl and her match is…"

He spun the drum one more time.

"Green Lantern, Hal Jordan."

"Shit,' Dinah immediately complained. "I-I mean, congratulation, Shayera."

"Smooth,' Zee whispered to Dinah.

"Shut up."

Shayera wasn't sure what to think. Wally turned and looked at her.

"I don't like this at all,' he complained. "Hal's a player from the word go."

"Aren't you trying to be a player too, Wally?" Zee asked.

"Yes, but he's successful at it,' Wally replied. "I mean this is not good. I'm stuck with Batman and Shayera is going to have to be fighting off Hal's advances all night."

"Who said I'd be fighting them off?" Shayera asked. "It's not like anyone else has asked me out lately."

At this last commented she practically stared a hole into Wally.

"You better fight them off,' Dinah grumbled.

Diana and Barda came over and sat down at the table.

"Congratulations, Shayera,' Diana said.

"Thanks Diana."

"Kind of a gut punch to you, wasn't it, Dinah?" Barda asked. "Literally, bang-bang, the two guys you've always been interested in knocked out of the lottery and not with you."

"Thanks, Barda, for pointing out the obvious,' Dinah snidely replied. If Barda wasn't so huge, Dinah might have said something more. She noticed Diana was smiling too and felt the need to add. "There's always Superman still out there."

"Wow, you get mean when you're disappointed,' Zee commented.

"Moving on, next up is,' Jonn said as he mixed the balls. "Wonder Woman."

Everyone turned towards Diana and she waited with baited breath to find out whom she would be matched up with.

"And the match is Super …"

Diana's smile got bigger.

"… Girl."

"What? What was that last part?" Diana automatically said.

"Girl."

"As in Supergirl, Diana,' Dinah said with a smile.

Diana gave her a withering look.

Across the room, Kara dropped her head into her hands.

"I get stuck with the prom queen, just great,' she moaned. "I might as well be invisible when we go out."

"Cheer up, it wasn't Wildcat,' Courtney offered. "He'd probably have taken you to the malt shop and played Frankie Avalon on one of those old jukeboxes or something."

"So do you think Mr. Arrow will put the moves on me like everyone is saying?" Mary asked.

"He better not,' Kara growled. "Not unless he wants to start singing contralto."

"Why would he sing opera?" Courtney asked.

"It's not about opera,' Kara started to explain, but Courtney cut her off.

"Shh, Jonn's about to announce the next two and it might be me and Superman or um, someone interesting."

This earned her a glare from Kara.

"The next match is Black Canary,' Jonn said as he looked at the ping-pong ball.

"Come on Superman, come on,' Dinah whispered. This earned her a glare from Diana.

It seemed the lottery was bring the League members closer in one sense, glaring at each other was quite popular.

"And Shining Knight!" Jonn announced.

"What?" Dinah gasped.

This earned smiles all around her table. Zatanna and Wally giggled a bit. Shining Knight came walking over to their table.

"Fortune smiles upon thee this eve, my lady,' Knight said. "I am at your avail for said rendezvous."

Shining Knight reached over and took a stunned Dinah's hand and kissed it before smiling and walking away.

"Whatever his or her deal is, they're class all the way,' Wally commented. "I'm not even sure what he or she said, but it was like poetry, you know?"

Shayera and Zee nodded in agreement.

"So I'm taking him or her out?" Dinah said. "Should I dress like a guy or a girl? How will he or she dress? I'm so confused."

"Don't ask, that would just be rude,' Wally suggested.

As this was going on, Jonn had continued. Vigilante was matched up with Fire and Wildcat was matched up with her friend Ice. Both men were pleased with the results. The last few matches were at hand.

"Next up is, Stargirl,' Jonn said as he read her name.

Courtney sat with her fingers crossed.

"She is matched with Superman."

"YES! Nailed it!" Courtney shouted and pumped her fist. She suddenly became aware of two sets of eyes staring hard at her, Kara and Diana. "I, um, well, ah, I mean, it should be fun, sort of."

"And the last match is Zatanna,' Jonn said and then cranked the drum one more time.

"And myself."


	8. Chapter 8

Big Pants People

_Bing, Bing, Bing!_

_Zoom, Zoom, Zoom!_

The Watchtower

The topic of conversation of course was the results of the dating lottery. It was getting, shall we say, mixed reactions. Wally, among several, was still a little shell shocked by the results. He didn't know what to think as Batman walked over to his table. He didn't appear to be in a good mood. The fact that Zatanna was sitting at the table with a beaming smile wasn't helping Bruce's mood.

"Wally."

"Bruce?"

"I'll have Alfred set up something, dinner, I suppose, for later in the week,' Bruce said. "I agreed to play by the rules, so I'll hold up my end. There's a new, exclusive restaurant opening in Gotham, we can go there."

"Is-Is it expensive?" Wally asked nervously.

"Don't worry about it, I'll pay."

Remembering Shayera's comment about expectations and expensive dinners, Wally couldn't help asking.

"You're not going to expect anything are you?"

"What?"

"Um, well, you know, you're not, you know, um, well, going to expect me to 'put out' because you, well, buy me an expensive dinner or anything, are you?" Wally asked.

There was a moment of silence.

"No."

"Okay,' Wally said in relief. "That's a relief. Not that I have anything against it, if that's the way you swing, it's just that I don't usually do that on a first date. Oh, sure I try to do that on a first date but so far I haven't. I usually get the same answer you just gave, no, actually. I mean I like women, a lot, and something like that would really be a set back to, you know, dating more of them. Not that I've dated a lot of them now, although I have asked a lot of them, but I think I'm going to ride the hetero train for awhile longer. No offensive."

"Wally?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Okay."

"Now get your head out of your ass,' Bruce added. "It's dinner, that's it."

"Got you."

"Don't forget wear something tasteful on your date, Bruce,' Zatanna chimed in. She had a big smile on her face. Bruce gave her a glare and then walked away.

"Wow, you dodged a bullet with that one, Wally,' Shayera commented. "I thought he was going to be more pissed than he was."

"Yeah, I know ' Wally replied. "Although, he did seem to dismiss the idea pretty quick, didn't he? I mean I'm glad he did, but would it kill him to have at least considered it?"

"Huh?" Shayera said.

Dinah, who had been preoccupied with her own dating situation, suddenly looked over at Wally.

"Wait, are you trying to say you're insulted he didn't even consider asking you to 'put out'?" She asked.

"Not insulted, you know, cause I didn't want that in the first place, but more, um, I think the word would be miffed,' Wally replied.

"Miffed?" Shayera asked.

"Or irked," Zatanna suggested.

"Exactly,' Wally said. "I mean even if he had no interested, he could have pretended to consider it. When I go out with someone, I always appreciate when the lady at least pretends she's considering it. At least that way I have the illusion I had a shot."

Dinah shook her head and gave him a confused look.

"You wanted the illusion you had a shot with Batman?" She asked. "Am I hearing you right?"

Wally sat back looking a little put off.

"It's not what I wanted, but would it killed him to at least pause before saying no? I mean for example, if I turned to Shayera and said, would you like to go out with me, she'd at least pause,' Wally offered. As if to illustrate his point he turned to Shayera. "Shayera, would you like to go out with me sometime?"

"Yes,' she replied.

"Okay, you're not helping my point here, you have to wait a moment before answering,' Wally said. He turned back to the others. "She didn't do it right but you get my point, don't you?"

They just looked at him for a moment in stunned silence. Shayera rolled her eyes and threw up her hands in exasperation.

* * *

Across the cafeteria, Kara sat with her head in her hands as Courtney and Mary excitedly talked about the dating lottery results.

"So what do you think I should wear?" Mary asked. "If Green Arrow is going to put the moves on me, should it be something with a lot of buttons to make it a challenge or what?"

"You want him to put the moves on you?" Kara grumbled.

"I don't know,' Mary admitted. "No one's every put the moves on me before, so I am a little curious. I'm not saying I want to be pawed up by some old guy or anything, but a few moves might be interesting to try. What do you think, Courtney?"

"Sure! It's a date, 'Courtney happily said. "Ollie's kind of cute for an old fart and I think he put the moves on Dinah when she was about your age, so it's tradition!"

"Wow, I hadn't thought about that,' Mary replied. "Do you think I should talk to Ms. Dinah to find out what sort of moves he might try?

"Absolutely,' Courtney said. "You don't want him using the same one on you he did on her. If you're going to let him put the moves on you, make sure they're new ones."

"I guess that makes sense,' Mary replied. "I hope he waits till after dinner to start. I don't want to be pawed up while I'm eating my spaghetti or anything. That could be messy."

"Mary since when do you want a guy putting moves on you?" Kara asked. "And what's with the phrase 'pawed up' anyway?"

"Well, I'm 18, just like you two,' Mary stated. "I watched a movie the other night and these girls were talking about their dates and the one said her date was all hands and pawed her up right from the get go. They did a flashback to the date and they were sitting in a car and that's exactly what it looked like he was doing. Plus he started to turn into a werewolf, but I changed the channel cause _Person of Interest_ was on. That guy played Jesus in a movie and I think he was the best looking Jesus I've seen."

Kara and Courtney gave Mary confused looks.

"What?" Kara said.

"The star of _Person of Interest_,' Mary explained. "His name is Jim something. I think it rhymes with weasel, which must have been hard growing up with. I'll bet the other kids were mean to him back than. Although they probably regretted it once they saw him as Jesus in the movie. Nobody wants to be remembered for punking Jesus, I think."

"How does that have anything to do with you wanting to have Ollie put the moves on you?" Kara demanded.

"I know the guy you're talking about,' Courtney said. "He is kind of hot for an older guy. I don't know how I feel about him being Jesus though."

"Mary!" Kara shouted, getting frustrated with her friends.

"Well, I was just thinking that Courtney's going out with Superman and she wants him to put the moves on her, it might be interesting to have Green Arrow try that with me,' Mary explained.

"First of all, Clark is not going to put the moves on Courtney,' Kara flatly said. "No way, not going to happen. Second are you really sure you're ready for Ollie to put the moves on you, Mary?"

"I don't know,' Mary admitted.

"Why isn't Clark going to put the moves on me?" Courtney demanded.

"Because he's too old for you,' Kara snapped.

"He's only 25."

"That's too old for you."

"That's not fair,' Courtney objected. "Wasn't that guy you were talking to last time we went out 25?"

"That's different,' Kara replied.

"How?"

"One, he didn't know I was 18, he thought I was 21 and Two, it just is!" Kara explained.

"That's totally not fair,' Courtney complained. "This is just because you have to go out with Diana, isn't it?"

"No"

"Why don't you want to go out with Miss Diana?" Mary asked. "I'm sure you could talk her into going someplace fun, Kara. You're really good at that."

"It wouldn't matter,' Kara grumbled. "I spend the whole night hearing, '_oh, sorry, I didn't see you there_' or '_do you know who she is?_" I'd probably get the wingman all night just like you two do when we go out."

Courtney was about to say something, but stopped and considered Kara's last words.

"Wait, are you saying you're the Diana of our group?" She asked.

"Well, not exactly Diana, but yeah, pretty much,' Kara replied.

"You're the hot one? Is that what you're saying?" Courtney fired back.

"Well yeah," Kara replied, giving Courtney a look like it was obvious.

"I disagree, I think I'm the hot one when we go out,' Courtney stated.

"Which one am I?" Mary asked.

"The nice one." Both Kara and Courtney replied.

"The nice one." Mary considered this for a moment. "I am kind of nice, aren't I?"

Mary smiled at the other two, who were giving each other looks.

* * *

In another part of the cafeteria, Wildcat and Vigilante were just finishing talking to Fire and Ice. They'd made tentative plans for later in the week and the women gave them their phone numbers. They said their goodbyes as Fire and Ice were on duty. Wildcat and Vigilante headed back into the cafeteria. Vigilante was putting Ice's number in his phone.

"This lottery worked out really well,' Wildcat offered.

"Damn straight,' Vigilante replied. "You know maybe we should make this a double date for the first one. Fire and Ice are friends and you and I are friends, so it would make it more comfortable for everyone."

"That might not be a bad idea,' Wildcat said. "Just as long as you know how to make yourself scarce if things go well."

"This ain't my first rodeo, pardner."

* * *

In the hallway Clark was heading towards the cafeteria to see what the results were. He could have listened in from anywhere in the station, but figured since it was meant as a team building event, he would just go along with whoever he was matched up with. As he rounded the corner, he saw Batman and Green Arrow walking towards him. Ollie didn't seem pleased by the results.

"So is it over?' Clark asked.

"Yes." Bruce replied. "You were matched with Stargirl."

"Okay, I guess,' Clark replied. "I can take her out for pizza or shopping, whatever she wants."

"Ollie was matched with Mary Marvel,' Bruce continued. He turned and stared at Ollie. "If you touch her, I'll make sure you pay dearly. Understood?"

Clark stepped up behind Bruce.

"I'm with him on this one, Ollie."

"I'm not going to touch her!" Ollie exclaimed. "Why does everything think the worse of me?"

"Didn't you cheat on Dinah?" Clark asked.

"NO!"

"Wasn't she about Mary's age when you first hooked up?' Bruce asked.

"NO! Well, yes, but that was completely different!"

"Just remember what I said,' Bruce replied, using his best Batman voice to drive the point home. Ollie looked back and forth between the two men, before just shaking his head and walking off.

"I am so dead,' he groaned as he moved away.

"He'll do the right thing,' Clark offered.

"He better."

"So whom did you end up with, Zatanna?"

"No."

"What? I figured you had it all rigged,' Clark said. "So whom are you going out with?"

There was a silence before Bruce finally replied.

"Wally."

A smile started on Clark's face, but he wisely refrained from letting it fully form. He bit his lower lip not to laugh, but the tears in his eyes were a dead giveaway.

"Wally?" He finally managed to say.

"Yes, enjoying yourself?" Bruce grimly replied.

"No, no, no,' Clark offered, even though he clearly was. "So what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Bruce, I've known you longer than anyone up here,' Clark said. "You'd never enter anything like this if you weren't sure of the results."

"So you think I rigged it too?"

"Absolutely. You did, didn't you?" Clark replied.

"Yes,' Bruce finally admitted.

"So what happened?"

"I don't know. It should have been exactly as I planned it,' Bruce said. "It should have been Zatanna and me. Something didn't work, by I can't figure out what."

"You can't figure it out?" Clark replied. "But you're Batman."

"I know."

A figure emerged from the floor and materialized next to the two of them. Jonn addressed Clark.

"We have a special communication for you from the warden where Superwoman is being held. He'd like to see you."

"All right, I'll go immediately."

Clark took off down the hallway. Bruce turned to Jonn.

"You knew I tried to rig it, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"And you un-rigged it?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I told you, I'm the Martian Manhunter."

Jonn actually smiled and then dematerialized through the floor.

* * *

Undisclosed Location

Superman arrived and was ushered into the warden's office.

"Your message said it was urgent, Warden,' he said. "Has something happened?"

"Yes, but that isn't why I contacted you,' The Warden replied. "It's about her. I think she's up to something. There have been too many unexplained things happening around here and I believe she's at the center of all of it."

"Okay, what do you want me to do?" Clark asked.

"I know she's a born liar, but she talks to you,' The Warden explained. "I was hoping you could see her and get her to talk. It's a long shot, but maybe she might slip up and reveal something. Frankly, she has this place on edge right now, so I'm looking for anything."

"I don't think she'll tell me anything, either, but if you think there's a shot, I'll try."

"Thank you." The Warden said. "I'll set it up right away."

The Warden immediately got on the phone and started the process. Clark was ushered back out of his office and to the visiting room. He waited almost ten minutes, before the door opened and she entered.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise,' she happily said. "Miss me?"

"I thought we could talk some more."

Clark was sitting at a small table, with his arms rest on it. There were only two chairs on either side of the table. Lyla slowly walked towards the other chair. When she reached it, she picked it up and moved it slowly around the table until she set it down right next to Clark. With a smile she slipped into the seat and against him.

"I think you're suppose to stay on the other side of the table, Lyla." He said.

"This is more intimate for our talk,' she whispered.

"What are you up to?" He came straight out with it.

"Must I be up to something?" She replied. "You're an attractive man and I'm an attractive woman. We're just talking, aren't we, Kal-El?"

"You're definitely up to something. What?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, if it's the truth,' he replied.

"All right, the truth then,' she said. "The truth has a price, though. Kiss me."

"No."

"One kiss? You don't want to know the truth at such a small price?"

"This is just another game, isn't it?"

"No, I'm completely serious. One kiss and I'll tell you the truth,' Lyla replied.

Clark looked at her. Yes, she was beautiful, but he wasn't taken in that easily. She was up to something. He got the same feeling the Warden must have. He gave her a quick once over but she had no weapons he could see.

"My lips are up here, Kal-El." She said with a smile.

It was a risk, but Clark figured he take it.

"All right, one kiss."

Her smile got bigger as she leaned towards him. Her manacled hands remained in her lap as her lips got closer and closer. Their lips touched. While his was a chaste kiss, hers wasn't. He felt her lips move against his and then open. Her tongue slipped out and licked along his lower lip. She didn't closer her eyes, but held his the whole time.

While this was happening, Lyla reached up and pulled out a small device from between her cleavage. Clark sensed the movement, but before he could react she had pressed it against his chest. He felt a searing pain shoot all through his body. He fell backwards and landed on the floor, clutching his chest. Lyla slowly stood and smiled. The alarms were already going off and the guards would be here any moment.

"Thank you for the kiss, Kal-El,' she happily said. "As for the truth, let's just say in my universe two children were sent off from a dying planet. Only on my world the young girl reached Earth first. She landed on Themyscira and was taken in by the Amazons. The boy arrived a few years later. They were to be the Adam and Eve of that dying planet and recreate it on this new planet. The girl loved the boy, but he grew too arrogant with his newfound powers. He thought he would dominant the girl, but she had already grown into a woman. She was forced to kill the boy, just like she had the Amazons before. She never forgot him though and always wished she could see him once more."

The doors to the visiting area opened and guards came rushing in. Lyla smiled. She turned and brought her restraints down hard on the table. They split open as the table collapsed under the force of her blow. In one quick move she was free of the controls. The guards had no chance. It was a bloodbath.

Lyla slowly walked over and knelt down next to Clark. The pain was too intense, he couldn't move.

"Don't worry, it's not meant to kill you, Kal-El,' she whispered. She gave him another kiss. He managed to look up into her eyes. "Until we meet again. I look forward to that very much."

She rose and was out of the room in the next moment. Clark managed to get to his knees, but something felt wrong. He felt thinner, smaller somehow. Something was definitely not right.


	9. Chapter 9

Games Change

Undisclosed Location

The League members could be many things, but when the time came they were heroes. They might have all the foibles the rest of us have, but they were also willing to risk their lives for others without a second thought. So when the call came in about the prison break and one of their own being in trouble, no one had to be asked twice. Everyone answered the call.

Working like a machine they rounded up the escaped inmates and returned them to their cells, while others repaired the damage and helped with the injured and made sure the prison was safe again. Still others helped their teammate, getting him out of harm's way and back to the station worried about his physical well being. In astonishingly short time things were back to how they were before, with one exception. Superwoman hadn't been captured; she was still on the loose.

* * *

The Watchtower

Dr. Light, Dr. Fate, Dr. Mid-Nite, Michael Holt, Ray Palmer, pretty much anyone that had a doctor in their title, busied themselves trying to assist in determining what Superwoman had done to Superman and how they could reserve it. While Clark was awake and able to help them, he was in shock as to how he hadn't seen it coming. He felt stupid letting Lyla get that close to him and blamed himself for the damage to both civilians and property she caused.

The consensus among all the doctors was that the device she used was Kryptonian in design. The raised more questions. It seemed to be some sort of power transfer module. Like a parasite, it siphoned energy from the host. The difference was that it transferred the energy to a third party, namely Lyla, Superwoman. What it also did as it drained energy was reconfigure Clark's body to a younger state, namely somewhere around the age 19 or 20. From every test they could think to run, the device hadn't damaged him, just reduced him in age and power. He was essentially a younger version of Superman.

* * *

They gathered with Clark to discuss what happened. Now that they had determined what had happened, a few of their egos came to the fore. Ray explained it to Clark, while the others stood behind him offering their own comments.

"I'm 19? Seriously?" Clark asked.

"Maybe 20,' Michael Holt offered.

"I don't want to be 19 again,' Clark groaned. "Or 20."

"I do,' Dr. Fate said.

"I'm sure this is just temporary, Clark,' Ray advised. "We'll figure this out, we promise. It's just going to take some time. The good news is whatever Superwoman did to you hasn't damaged you in any profound way. You're healthy, just younger."

"And a little weaker,' Dr. Mid-Nite added. "You look fine to me."

"Aren't you almost blind?" Clark asked.

"Not almost, "Dr. Fate muttered.

"In bright light, sure, but I'm cool here,' Dr. Mid-Nite replied. He then turned to Dr. Fate. "You're wearing a bell shaped bucket on your head, do you really feel like you have room to talk?"

"I'd be offended by your characterization of my helmet if you could actually see something as simple as how many fingers I'm holding up right now,' Dr. Fate said. "It's one by the way. Even thought you can't see, I think you can guess which one."

"No wonder everyone thinks you're a mystic douche,' Dr. Mid-Nite grumbled.

"We should probably tell the rest of the League about this,' Ray offered. He was trying to head off another confrontation between the two doctors and get them to focus on the matter at hand. "I know many of them are worried, including Clark's cousin."

"Haven't you heard, she's not related to Clark,' Michael stated. "Everyone's been talking about it."

The surprise was obvious on Ray's face.

"I guess they didn't feel I needed to be in the loop,' Ray groused. "Overlooked again, why does that always happen to me?"

"Cause your power is becoming really tiny?" Dr. Fate offered. "I mean come on, even Mid-Nite saw that one."

'You know my ears work fine, right?" Mid-Nite protested. "I'm pretty sure if I bang on your bell bucket helmet I can get a good high C."

"Try it and you'll find yourself barely seeing a new level of hell, buddy."

"I've already experienced that every time I'm around you,' Mid-Nite fired back.

"Gentlemen, while the patient is out of danger for now, we still need to focus,' Dr. Light said, raising her voice.

"So Kara's not related to Clark anymore?' Ray whispered to Michael.

"No, apparently not, which raises the question is Karen not related to him either?" Michael replied. "I mean she's already from another universe so strictly speaking she's not, but this would really nail it down."

"So Clark could date her?" Ray asked. "He's been de-aged to the point where men are at their sexual peak and finds out he's not related to Power Girl at the same time? Why don't villains ever attack me like that?"

"Gentlemen, can we focus here?" Dr. Light said, a littler louder this time. "We need to tell the other members."

"Ring your head a couple of times to get their attention, Fate,' Mid-Nite.

"Why don't you go fuck yourself, Mid-Nite,' Fate replied.

"Gentlemen!" Dr. Light shouted. "Focus!"

She turned and moved over to Clark.

"We're going to let everyone know your condition, all right, Clark?"

"All right,' Clark replied. "But could you give me a few minutes?"

"No problem."

They started to move towards the door, but Mid-Nite had to get one last shot in.

"You know even with my eyesight I can see how bogus the title of Doctor is for you, Fate. "

"I thought you said you're ears worked good, Mid-Nite? Didn't you hear me say go fuck yourself?' Fate replied. "Here, I'll turn off the lights and make it easier for you."

"Douche."

* * *

The Cafeteria

Everyone was gathered to listen to the news about Superman. Michael Holt and Dr. Light explained had happened and that he was in no danger at the moment. When they were finished they asked if anyone had any questions. Stargirl raised her hand first.

"So Superman's okay?" Courtney asked.

"Yes.

"And he's 19 or 20 now?' She asked.

"Yes."

"I am on a fucking roll!" Courtney suddenly shouted and pumped her fist in the air.

"Language, Stargirl!" Diana said in reproach.

"Sorry, Diana, but come on!' Courtney replied. "I think it's appropriate in this case."

"She does have a point there, Diana," Dinah offered.

"It is a pretty great fucking roll she's on,' Zatanna added.

"Absolutely fucking great roll." Mari and Shayera agreed.

"It is pretty fucking amazing,' Dinah said. "She wins a date with Superman in the lottery and then has him de-aged to the perfect age for her. Sure it's not great for Clark, but that's a shit load of good luck for her."

Diana looked at all of them in exasperation.

"You do remember the part about us trying to be role models don't you?" Diana asked. "Do any of you remember that?"

"I didn't think that applied to me,' Zatanna replied.

"It does,' Diana said flatly. "It applies to all of us."

"So I'm a role model?" Zatanna asked. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Well, fuck, who knew? Whoops, sorry, Diana,' Zee offered. She turned and whispered to Wally. "See that's why I didn't think I was included in that."

"I didn't think you were either, to be honest,' he replied.

* * *

While this was going on, Courtney was beaming at her good fortune. She felt a small tap on her shoulder and turned to see Kara standing there. She didn't look happy.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but the date's off,' Kara informed her.

"What? Why?"

"Cause Clark's in no shape to go out on a date right now, understand?"

"But they just said he's fine, except he's my age,' Courtney protested.

"Well, I say he's not! So who are you going to believe, those geeks or your friend that can punch a hole through the station wall if you keep this up?" Kara asked.

"Careful, Courtney, I think it's a trick question," Wally whispered to her.

"It's not fair is what it is,' Courtney complained. "Why do you get to decide if he can go on a date with me or not, Kara?"

"Because I've got this symbol on my chest,' Kara replied. "I'm Supergirl remember? That hasn't changed. Supergirl-Superman, I get to make sure he's okay before anything happens."

"I knew it was a trick question,' Wally whispered.

"You know if he's twenty, that's not really that young," Zatanna mused. "I'm only twenty three after all."

"He's not dating an older woman either!" Kara growled.

"Twenty three's not really that old, Kara,' Diana offered.

"That's because you're twenty three too, Diana,' Kara protested. "He's not going out with anyone; he's going home with me! Okay? Got it?"

"So he's going out with you?" Wally asked, a little confused by all of this.

The glare Kara gave him made Wally move quickly back behind Shayera and Dinah.

"See it was a trick question."

"For a dimwit,' Shayera replied.

* * *

At that moment, Mary Marvel walked over to Dinah.

"Miss Dinah, could you help me with something?" Mary asked.

"Sure, Mary, what?"

"Well, as you know I'm going out with Mr. Arrow,' Mary explained. "Since you used to, I was hoping you could tell me what moves to expect him to try."

"Wh-What?" Dinah stammered.

"What moves did he used on you when you first went out with him? I want to know so I can be prepared,' Mary replied.

"Moves?" Dinah repeated, rather confused.

"Yes, I mean he's not going to stick his tongue down my throat or anything is he?' Mary asked. "I don't think I'd like that. I mean I gag some times on the toothbrush when I'm brushing my back teeth so that could be awkward."

"Dinah never had that problem, Mary," Zee teased. "Did you, Dinah?"

"Go fuck yourself, Zatanna,' Dinah fired back.

"Wasn't that your move for getting Ollie in the first place?" Zee replied with a big grin.

Dinah took a step towards her, but Shayera and Mari got between them. Wally moved up next to Dinah. He was very interested in this conversation.

"Was it?" He asked Dinah. Her glared turned from Zatanna to him. He took a step back again behind Shayera.

"Another trick question?" He whispered to her.

"Again, yes for a dimwit,' Shayera replied.

* * *

Hollywood

Lyla had a big smile on her face as she walked down the fashionable street doing some shopping. She had gotten away clean and was already working on her next move. While most escaped criminals would be heading for the hills or into hiding, that wasn't Superwoman's style.

Her already considerable powers had been augmented by what she siphoned off from Clark, so she was brimming with energy and power. She knew she couldn't take on the whole Justice League by herself, but she never intended to. No she planned on doing the last thing they would expect, she was going to go public. She just needed the perfect outfit for her debut. The high-end costume shop was the perfect place to find just what she needed.

* * *

The Watchtower

Clark had eventually come out to speak to everyone. They were all a bit surprised by the change. He still was Superman and looked like Clark Kent, just a much younger Clark than any of them had ever seen. In fact no one on the station had ever seen him at 19 or 20, as he hadn't started his career yet.

Kara had remained at his side the whole time. He appreciated the support and they were already talking about telling Ma Kent. Clark realized he couldn't stay in Smallville, too many people knew him there. Kara said they'd work something out, but they should tell Ma first. Clark agreed and they transported down.

* * *

The others mingled around, chatting about what had happened, but eventually things started to return to normal. There were only a few minor missions and the on duty members took care of those. As things settled down a familiar group sat at a table in the cafeteria, Dinah, Zatanna, Shayera, Mari and Wally.

"Wow, it's been a crazy day, what with the dating lottery and what happened to Superman,' Dinah offered.

"So since Supes date with Courtney's off does that mean all the dates are off?' Wally asked.

"No."

'Damn."

"Just play hard to get, Wally, Bruce likes that,' Zatanna offered with a big smile.

"He does?"

"Sure!"

"You know you're cruel when you're in a good mood,' Mari said to Zatanna.

Before she could reply, Jonn came walking into cafeteria and immediately walked straight up to Zatanna.

"May I have a word, Zatanna?" He asked.

"Sure, Jonn, what's up?"

"Since we're going on a date, I was wondering what guise you would prefer me to wear,' He asked. "As you know I can change into many appearances, so if you have a preference, please let me know."

Zatanna seemed to think about this for a moment.

"Why don't you just go as yourself?" She asked.

"Myself?"

"Yeah,' she replied. "I don't have any secret identity to protect, so it doesn't really matter. Just be yourself, Jonn."

"I hadn't thought about that,' Jonn admitted. He smiled at the idea. "I believe that is what I will do. Thank you, Zatanna."

"Sure."

Jonn walked off still smiling. Zatanna turned to Mari. 'What were you saying?"

"Now you're just being difficult,' Mari replied.

Zee just smiled and took a sip of her coffee.

The table was quiet for a moment, but then something occurred to Wally. He turned and looked at Shayera.

"Hey, did you say yes to going out with me a while ago?"

She just glared at him.

"Another trick question?" He nervously asked.


	10. Chapter 10

Spin Doctors

Smallville

Kara stood at the kitchen window watching Clark in the backyard with concern. Martha Kent was at the table reading the newspaper.

"Why is he cutting so much wood?" Kara asked.

Martha pondered how best to diplomatically answer the question.

"It's a coping mechanism, dear. He's working off his, well, tension, so to speak."

"I didn't realize he had that much tension,' Kara replied. "That's a lot of wood."

"Yes, I imagine it is,' Martha said with a small smile. "The last time Clark was 19 he painted the house, barn and every bit of the fence all around the farm, three coats. I remember Jonathan saying he did something similar when he was that age."

"So it's a guy thing?"

"Women have the same sort of problem, they just usually buy a handheld massager,' Martha offered. "It just makes the tension melt away."

"A massager?" Kara asked, turning to look at Martha. "Is that what you use that for, Ma, tension?"

"Yes, dear, even at my age it's nice to relieve the, well, tension now and again."

"Jeez, you wouldn't think a quiet place like Smallville would cause so much tension,' Kara observed.

"Small town, big town, it makes no difference, people always need to release some tension, Kara."

Kara gave Martha Kent a look.

"Are we talking about the same thing, Ma?" She asked.

Martha smiled.

"Of course, dear, what else would we be talking about?"

* * *

Kent farm

Clark split another log in two then four then eight then sixteen. It was really just kindling now. He took a deep breath before placing another log on the block. While he felt physically okay, perhaps a little weaker than before, that wasn't the biggest problem with being younger again. It seemed his suddenly transformation had also arrived with the accompanying level of teenage hormones. Most teenagers have a ramping up time, if you will to their top level, but Clark got the full punch all in one.

In other words, he was incredibly horny.

At least this time he had control over his heat vision or he'd be putting out fires all over the farm. Having been through this already once in his life, this time was infinitely worse. Last time he'd had a chance to get some relief. Ma and Pa Kent never questioned why he spent so much time up in the loft of the barn, his original fortress of solitude. His excuse of looking through his telescope at the stars for hours on end seemed pretty transparent in hindsight.

As any teenage guy can tell you, it doesn't take a lot to get the engines running, so to speak. Last time his focus was on Lana, but at least she lived a couple of miles away. This time he had a gorgeous 18-year-old woman hovering over him practically every minute. Even when she wasn't right there, she could hear and see at well as he could, maybe even better. He didn't even have the illusion this time that no one knew what he was doing. That meant no alone time, so the tension was building.

His 25-year-old self would be disgusted by the thought, but in his current frame of mind he couldn't help noticing Kara was hot! His new perspective was seeing Kara in a completely different light. Before she had always been a teenager, but now she was literally the same age as he was. Jeez, he hoped they came up with something to reverse this soon on the Watchtower. The body only has so much blood to go around, so when it's pumping do to his 'tension', not as much gets to the brain.

Another log turned into kindling. If this kept up, there wouldn't be a tree for miles. Maybe he could just take a drive in the old truck Clark thought. He couldn't show his face in town, as too many people knew him, but he didn't want to see anyone anyway. He knew if he just flew off, Kara would come after him. Maybe he could just slip away in the truck and find some desolate spot where he could be alone for a few minutes. At this point he really didn't think it would take that long.

Setting down the axe, Clark moved as nonchalant as he could towards the barn. The extra set of keys was hanging on a nail, so if he was quiet he could just drive off. He made it into the barn, grabbed the keys and got into the truck. As he put the key into the ignition, he remembered when he and Lana used to drive out by the lake back in high school. Okay, that's not helping, he told himself. He was just about to start the truck when he looked up and saw Kara was standing directly in front of him.

"Clark, where are you going?" She demanded.

"Just-Just, you know, um, well, thinking about a drive,' he managed to reply. Boy she looks good. Thank heavens I'm wearing loose clothes, he thought. When did she grow up into this hot young woman?

"You know it's too risky for anyone to see you, Clark,' Kara said, moving towards him. "You've suffered a trauma and I don't think its safe for you to be alone right now."

"I-I really think it's safe, Kara, absolutely safe."

"Well, I don't,' she replied. "If you're determined to go for a drive, I'll go with him."

"That's really not necessary,' he tried to protest but she was already climbing in the passenger side.

"I insist."" Kara said, closing the door and moving closer to him. Flashbacks of him and Lana came to Clark's mind. This brought up the same thoughts he had back then, only now he was sitting with arguably an even hotter young woman. She's related to you, Clark, he told himself. Well, not really, in fact she's adopted so we're really not blood or anything. No, stop thinking like that he scolded himself.

"You know this truck is kind of small,' Kara observed. "It doesn't have any seat belts either, so I guess I'll just have to hang on to you, huh, Clark?"

Kara gave him a teasing smile and looped her arm through his. He could feel the warmth of her bare arm against his. For someone as strong as she is, her skin feels really soft and smooth, Clark noticed. That tee shirt and those jean shorts certainly show off a lot of it too.

"You-You know, maybe this-this isn't such a good idea,' Clark offered.

Kara leaned in closer and looked him in the eye.

"I know what's going on, Clark,' she said flatly.

"You-You do?"

"Yes, Ma told me."

"She did?' Clark suddenly felt mortified. It wasn't bad enough Kara now knew, but Ma Kent had been the one to tell her. The illusion that she bought his looking through his telescope excuse was ripped away.

"She told me how tense you are, which is understandable considering what's happened,' Kara explained. "That's why you were cutting all that wood, isn't it?"

Clark let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes, that's exactly the reason," he quickly replied. "I'm tense, lots and lots of tension. Really a lot of tension."

"Well, I want to help, Clark,' Kara said.

A groan escaped his lips as images flashed through his mind.

"I-I-I don't-don't think that's a good-good idea."

"Why not?"

Clark was unable to think of anything to say. The fact that Kara face was only six inches away from his wasn't helping either.

"Come on, Clark, tell me why not." Kara urged. "Just give me a chance, I'm sure I can help you."

Wow, this is turning into a nightmare, Clark lamented. A ray of hope suddenly came, as they both heard Ma Kent calling for them. In record time, Clark was out of the truck and moving out of the barn. Kara caught up with him almost immediately. As they exited the barn side by side, they saw Martha Kent on the porch. She wasn't alone.

"Look who dropped by to check on you, Clark,' Martha said with a big smile on her face. "Stargirl and Wonder Woman, isn't that nice of them?"

They were both in uniform, Courtney in her skin tight singlet and Diana in her armor. The both looked amazing.

"Oh God,' Clark groaned.

* * *

The Watchtower

Shayera was giving Wally the silent treatment. The two of them were sitting with Zatanna, Dinah and Mari in the cafeteria.

"So you're not talking to me?" Wally asked.

Shayera just glared at him.

"Okay this is going to be a problem,' Wally stated. "You didn't answer the question which leads me to believe you're not talking to me, but at the same time because you're not talking to me I can't be sure. If you'd just told me ahead of time you weren't going to be talking to me it would have saved a lot of confusion. You know what I mean?"

Shayera just continued to glare at him.

"Here we go again, now I'm not sure if you don't understand what I mean or just that you're not talking to me. 'Wally continued. "Does the not talking to me extend to writing too? Cause if it doesn't I could get a piece of paper and you could write down whether you're not talking to me and if you understand my confusion or if it's something else. Does that make sense?"

Shayera's glare intensified.

Dinah, Mari and Zee looked at each other.

"Should we help him?" Dinah asked.

"I don't know, I'm kind of curious to see how long this lasts,' Zatanna replied.

"Wow, you get one over on Batman and you turn pure evil,' Mari said.

"I'm not evil," Zatanna protested. "It's just sort of fascinating. I mean how long does Shayera's temper hold out against her giving the silent treatment to a guy that's too dense to know she's giving him the silent treatment? If we were in Vegas you could probably bet the over under on this."

"What do you think the line would be off hand?" Dinah asked.

"3 minutes?" Zee replied.

"So you think she's giving me the silent treatment?" Wally asked the others.

"Yes." The all replied.

"Did she tell you she's giving me the silent treatment?" He followed up.

"Well, no." The admitted.

"So you're not absolutely certain Shayera is in fact giving me the silent treatment are you?"

"Pretty sure,' Zatanna replied. Dinah had been watching Shayera during all of this.

"I'd take the under. What do you say, Mari, fifty bucks on it?"

"That's a sucker's bet," Mari replied.

"But you're not absolutely sure,' Wally continued.

"What other explanation is there?" Zee asked.

Wally seemed to think about this for a moment.

"Okay, maybe she's heard something that rendered her speechless,' Wally offered. "I heard something like that just last week."

"I'm positive that isn't it, but just out of curiosity what could make you speechless?' Zee asked.

"This guy in my building, he's sort of short but really hairy. Almost a manimal type if you know what I mean,' Wally said.

"Gross, but yeah, I know the type,' Zee replied.

"We were talking and he told me because it's so hot and humid he has to shave his back because he sweats so much."

"Ewwww!"

"That's not the worst part,' Wally continued. "They make it a family project. He has his 7 year old daughter and his 10 year old son shave it for him."

A look of horror passed over the others faces.

"See speechless," Wally said triumphantly. "Maybe that's what's going on with Shayera."

Shayera couldn't take it any longer.

"I'm not talking to you, you idiot! It's the silent treatment, not some gross hairy back story!"

Dinah was just as disgusted as everyone else, but she couldn't help glancing at the clock.

"You should have taken the bet, Mari, she made it just over three minutes."

Zatanna looked like she was about to throw up.

"They make it a family project?" She finally gasped. "Like hey, kids, it's time to shave Daddy's back again?! Eewww!"

"The sweaty part just makes it worse, doesn't it?' Mari said to the others.

"Shut up!" Zatanna shouted.

Wally turned to Shayera again.

"Okay, so you're giving me the silent treatment, I understand,' he said. "Is it because I didn't realize you said yes when I sort of asked you out or because it took me so long to say anything?"

Shayera's glare took on a murderous quality now.

"Over under 1 minute, what do you say, Mari?" Dinah asked.

"I'll take the under."

* * *

Smallville

Ma Kent was chuckling as she went back in the house to make some lemonade for the guests. If Clark didn't know better he'd say she was enjoying this. Kara had pulled Courtney to the side, so that left Clark standing alone with Diana. That was not good in his present condition.

"Martha mentioned you're having issues with tension, Kal,' Diana said. "Is it stress related?"

"Yes, lots of stress and um, tension,' he replied, willing himself not to look at her.

"You know when I'm feeling stress a good work out helps,' Diana offered. "If you'd like we could spar? Perhaps that would help."

Images of hand-to-hand combat, up close, perhaps rolling around on the ground with Wonder Woman came into Clark's mind.

"Ah, thank, but no, I really don't think that would help, Diana,' Clark quickly replied. "In fact I'm sure of it."

"Are you sure, I won't use my sword, Kal.' Diana persisted.

"Not your _sword_ I'm worried about." Clark groaned.

* * *

Kara had pulled Courtney away from Clark and Diana and they were standing by the side of the house.

"What are you doing here, Courtney? I told you the date was off!"

"Well, Diana was coming down to check on Clark so I just thought I'd tag along,' Courtney innocently replied.

"Don't give me that,' Kara snapped. "I see you're wearing your tightest uniform. I know what you're trying to do!"

"It should be his choice anyway, Kara,' Courtney replied. "He seems fine to me, why can't he go out on a date? Just because you say so?"

"Yes!"

"Mrs. Kent was telling us he has a lot of tension, maybe going out on the date would help him relieve some of it,' Courtney suggested.

"Oh, please,' Kara scoffed. "He just probably needs to jerk off. You know how horny guys are at that age."

"You think?" Courtney asked, glancing over at Clark and Diana.

"It's just a guess,' Kara admitted.

"Maybe if we go out on the date, I could help him with that,' Courtney offered.

"NO!"

"You're not fair at all,' Courtney complained. "If you don't want me to help me, maybe you could ask Diana? I never thought of her doing something like that, but you could ask her."

"NO!"

"How about Zatanna?" Courtney suggested. "I'll bet she'd be willing."

"Again, no!" Kara flatly said.

* * *

The door to the house opened and Martha Kent came out.

"Clark, Kara, Diana, Courtney, something's happening in Metropolis, I think you should see."

They all rushed into the house and moved in front of the television set. A reporter on the scene was giving a running commentary.

"The monster just appeared out of nowhere,' she said. "It's been raising havoc and causing untold damage from the moment it appeared. So far Superman hasn't appeared nor any of the other heroes of the city. If something doesn't happen soon, I'm afraid for the population at large."

"I have to go,' Clark said, starting to get up.

"No, I'll go.' Kara replied, putting her hand on his shoulder so he remained seated. "It's too risky for you."

"Kara's right, Kal let us handle it." Diana added.

"It's my fault this happened, I'm the one that should be there,' Clark stated.

"Wait, something's happening,' Courtney said, pointing to the television.

The reporter was looking up towards the sky. The camera panned up as well. A blue and red flash went across the screen and directly into the monster. The force of the impact sent a shockwave out. The monster stumbled and fell. The blur continued its attack on the monster until it was knocked completely out. The blur then moved directly overhead of the gathering crowd.

"Look up in the sky, it's … wait, that's not Superman,' the reporter said. "It's a woman dressed in the same uniform as Superman, but it's not Supergirl either. The crowd and this reporter can only wonder who this woman is."

The camera once again moved up and this time the figure came into focus. Everyone in the Kent living room knew immediately who it was. Lyla.

"Greetings, Metropolis!" Lyla shouted. "My husband Superman couldn't be here, so as his wife I'm filling in for him. Your city is safe and in good hands, I'm Superwoman!"

The crowd was stunned from a moment but then a cheer went up.

* * *

In the Kent living room, a different reaction happened.

"What?!" Kara, Courtney, Diana and Martha all said at the same time. Clark was just as stunned as the others. He sat watching as the camera moved in closer to Lyla.

"She does look really, really good in that uniform,' Clark absently muttered.


	11. Chapter 11

Options

Metropolis

One of the things that made Lois Lane a great reporter was the ability to distill things down to their essence. As she stood in the street, holding her microphone gazing up at Lyla hovering and waving to the crowd after her big announcement, Lois put this skill to work.

"You've got to be shitting me. Married? He's married?!"

"And she's smoking hot!" Jimmy added.

This earned him a withering glare from Lois.

All around them reporters from every media outlet were clamoring for Lyla to speak. She smiled and then slowly floated down to the pavement. Immediately she was engulfed in a sea of media and civilians. The excitement level was high and a buzz ran through the crowd as she raised her hand for their attention.

"Thank you all for your welcome,' Lyla began. "I wish that while my husband is away on a vital mission, Metropolis, his and now _**our**_ hometown and really the world will look to me to hopefully fill his enormous shoes! I pray you good people will give me your support in this."

The crowd cheered. Lyla smiled and waved to them. The reporters began shouting questions at her. Lyla turned to them.

"Please, please, this is all so new to me,' she said, putting on her best humble act. "I will try and answer every question, as I'm sure you have many, but please remember I'm still trying to adjust to being in the public eye. It's-It's a bit overwhelming, so please bare with me."

"WE LOVE YOU SUPERWOMAN!" Someone in the crowd shouted.

"And I love you too!" Lyla replied.

Frankly this was going much better then she had planned. Lyla found playing hero was marvelous so far. She was working the fake modesty angle to the hilt and the crowd was eating it up. The monster she'd beaten a few minutes ago really hadn't been much of a challenge, but she made it look good for the cameras. Her smile got just a little bigger as she imagined the reaction the Justice League and Superman must be having right now. They were probably trying to figure out a way to stop her, but she still had a few cards up her sleeve to play.

The government didn't worry her. She didn't think they had the balls to admit who she really was first off. Second, if she knew anything about the military industrial complex, she knew they didn't like to give away secrets, like the prison she'd been in that they weren't telling anyone about. They also didn't like to admit failure, which her escape certainly was. Governments and the military, any military, didn't like to answer questions and if they tried to make a move against her, that's exactly what they would have to do.

In Lyla's mind this was all wonderful fun. Playing it safe was for ordinary people and she definitely didn't consider herself ordinary. While she'd been temporarily incarcerated, Lyla had plenty of time to think about her options. Escaping just to hide felt like exchanging one prison cell for another. She could go back to her world, but that alternative had rapidly lost its appeal. She was in a forced, loveless marriage to a super powered dolt and having an affair with a sociopath. She could do better.

Besides, she'd done pretty much everything back there already. They ran the planet like the mafia. They tormented and brutalized anyone and everyone they liked. Where was the challenge in that anymore? She was an apex predator and returning to the same prey she'd already conquered seemed dull and boring. So she did some out of the box thinking.

If you're bored with being the villain, why not flip the script and be a hero for a while? The more Lyla thought about the idea, the more she liked it. What were the motivations of most villains, she asked herself?

Money? Why go to the trouble of stealing it when she could probably make more than she would ever need in endorsements as a hero. A few sips from a Pepsi can or taking a bite out of a Taco Bell Grande Supreme and they would be beating down her door to pay her for her endorsement.

She was Superwoman, that name had cache as did the crest she wore on her new outfit. Kal-El had already done most of the heavy lifting to create the brand, but next to nothing to market it. What kind of '_wife_' would Lyla be if she didn't make sure they, well mostly her, didn't explore every opportunity to be compensated? Kal was too altruistic for his own good, she thought, money was already being made on the name and logo, so it was time someone with "Super' in their name got their cut.

One of the other reasons that motivated villains was world domination. Lyla had been there and done that too. Frankly it was more of a headache then it was worth. Sure the suck ups, toadies and yes men were fun, but there was also the endless complains. It seemed no matter what you did when you dominated the world; somebody always had a beef with it. It was always blah, blah, blah, my rights, or blah, blah, blah, my freedom with people. You'd think killing a whole bunch of them would shut them up, but no, that only made it worse. Suddenly you were a monster and a tyrant. As if to make it worse, someone was always trying to overthrow your rule. It was one long, 24/7 headache and Lyla didn't need the hassle anymore.

There was the random cruelty and senseless violence; she had to admit she was going to miss that. Kicking the shit out of someone for no good reason was always fun. She always left them alive, so later as they were trying to recover they could spend endless hours trying to figure out what they did to piss her off in the first place. Since the answer was nothing, she'd just picked them at random; it was a joke that kept on giving.

As she again smiled and waved at the crowd, Lyla couldn't help thinking she wouldn't mind slapping a few of these douches around just for the fun of it. No, she thought, sometimes you have to make sacrifices. She would just restrain herself from brutalizing the civilians. She was a hero now; after all, she would just have to make do with the villains. She had lots of experience with that crowd, both on her own world and this one. Just thinking of the ones in the Crime Syndicate, Lyla would never classify them as a brain trust. If it wasn't for her and Owlman, probably the best you would find was maybe one GED in the lot. They probably beat someone up to get that.

This world was lousy with villains from what she'd seen. Lyla had no problem putting her stylish boot up a few villain asses if it helped her plans. Half the time it seemed like they were asking for it and she was just the gal to make their wishes come true. She almost hoped Toyman would escape so she could tear his little arms and legs off, before ripping a few other essentials from his perverted little body.

There would be plenty of time for mayhem; right now she had an adoring public to deal with. Lyla scanned the pack of reporters and immediately noticed Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen. She loved the irony, as back on her world, she had masqueraded as a civilian, one Lois Lane. The others never understood why she had a secret identity, but they were such two dimensional thinkers. If this Lois was anything like she was, then this impromptu press conference should be fun.

"So who has the first question?" Lyla asked.

Everyone shouted at once but Lois had pushed her way to the front and was just a little louder than the others.

"Yes, you,' Lyla said, pointing to Lois.

"Lois Lane, Daily Planet,' Lois began with a rush, wanting some answer right now.

"What was the name again?" Lyla said with a smile.

"Lois Lane."

"Yes, of course, what is you question, Miss Lane?"

"Are you really married to Superman?"

"I just said I was, didn't I?" Lyla replied.

"Yes, you did," Lois admitted. "Do you have any proof of this marriage? There's been no hint of you before today, and Superman has never mentioned getting married. I'm sure I'd remember if he had said something."

So there was something between Superman and Lois Lane or had been, Lyla thought. Oh, she was going to like being a hero.

"I understand your confusion, Miss Lane,' Lyla sweetly replied. "It was just such a whirlwind romance and courtship; our marriage took even us by surprise. I guess when you've been looking for your soul mate and keep getting disappointed, when you finally find them, it's never too fast."

"Soul mates?" Lois said, grinding her teeth just a bit as she was getting pissed.

"Yes, Superman or Kal as I call him, and I are soul mates,' Lyla explained. "I'm sure he met many lovely Earth women before me, but they were lacking in the most important ways, if you know what I mean. To finally find someone that completes him the way I do and he does for me, that's when you finally know what love it. All the ones before become poor imitations to the real thing."

Lyla had to stifle a laugh as she watched Lois squeeze her microphone hard to try and control her temper.

"Earth woman are lacking, is that what you said?" Lois repeated. "Pale imitations?"

"Yes, that's right,' Lyla replied. "I'll try and speak slowly for your benefit from now on. Next question?"

Lois certainly had more questions, a whole bunch of them, but Lyla had turned her attention to the other reporters.

"Are you two still on your honeymoon?'

"Most definitely. Next?"

"Are you planning on having children?"

"We're already trying, as often as possible! In fact I'm counting the seconds till he returns! Next?"

"If you call him Kal, what does he call you?"

"Lyla, his beloved wife. Next?"

"Will you live in the Fortress of Solitude?"

"If we must,' Lyla replied and then wistfully looked around at the buildings in central Metropolis. She gave the smallest sighs, which she knew everyone saw. "I would like to live in this beautiful city, but I'm so new here. I'd like to find someplace in one of this magnificent buildings."

This caused a stir in the crowd, just as Lyla intended. It was a hint that she wanted a free place to live and hopefully someone would figure that out and offer her one.

"Are you from Earth?"

"No, but I already feel at home here."

"Are you an Amazon?"

"Heavens no,' Lyla gasped. "An island with only women is not really my thing. I'm not saying there's anything wrong with that. If it works for Wonder Woman, more power to her and her lover back home, but I prefer men. I'm Superwoman, so that should tell you which man I prefer. Next question?"

Before anyone could ask another question a rumble went through the crowd. A car suddenly came hurling towards Lyla. As the civilians and press scurried to get out of harm's way, Lyla caught the car and tossed it to the side. She looked in the direction it had come from and saw what looked like a machine man moving towards her.

"Metallo!" Several in the crowd gasped.

"So Superman has a wife," Metallo shouted, as he sported an evil grin. "Well, that's just perfect! I'll kill you and then when he gets back, I'll give him time to mourn you. Say a whole five minutes and then I'll kill him too!"

Lyla just looked at him.

"You're going to have to help me out here,' she said. "Who are you again?"

"Metallo! Your death!"

"You're a machine man of some kind?" Lyla asked.

"I'm a living cyborg! Now no more delays, it's time to die!"

He was just getting ready to jump when Lyla held up her hand to stop him.

"Just one more moment, please,' she said. "I'm new at this, so if you wouldn't mind could you give me a little background on yourself?"

Metallo wasn't sure what to do. He thought everyone knew who he was by now.

"Come on, just so I know who's going to kill me,' Lyla offered. "That seems fair, doesn't it?"

If she knew anything about villains it was how much they liked to talk. It had always seemed like the worst trope she could imagine. They would tell you everything if you let them. From the looks of it, this machine man was one of those imbeciles. She knew she couldn't kill him, that sort of went against the whole hero thing but if she let him talk he'd provide a way to take him out.

"I'm Metallo!" He shouted.

"Right, right, I got that part and you're a machine man?"

"Cyborg!"

"Got it, but you're mostly machine, am I correct?"

"Well, yes, but I'm still a dangerous man, damn it!" Metallo replied.

"I'm sure you are,' Lyla stated. "Throwing that car took some strength. I'm just not clear on how you expect to defeat Superman or me for that matter. Could you enlighten me, please?"

"I'm going to rip your arms off and tear out your heart!"

"Okay, that's a good plan, but how do you propose to go about that?" She asked. "I mean, come on, you don't expect me to just stand here while you attack me do you?"

"You're a Kryptonian, like you husband aren't you?" He shouted.

"Let's say I am, what about it?"

"I'm powered by a Kryptonite heart, Superwoman!" Metallo triumphantly declared. "The closer I get to you the weaker you become! That's how I'm going to defeat you!"

"So weaken me by getting close and then kill me, is that about right?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, thank you for the help, I do appreciate it."

"No problem, now prepare to die!"

Two beams shot out of Lyla's eyes and racked across Metallo's upper thighs. It happened so fast he didn't know what was going on for a moment. Then his legs gave out under him and he fell to the ground.

"What the fuck? Ow that hurt like hell!" He screamed. "You cut off my fucking legs? Seriously?"

"Yes," Lyla replied with a nod.

"Why, for fuck sake?"

"You plainly said you had to get closer to me to weaken me,' she explained. 'You need legs for that. Now you don't have any. Problem solved. So who has the next question?"

She turned back to the cowering reporters. They were in shock over what had just happened but they still had jobs to do.

"You-You really just cut off his legs, just like that?' one of the reporters nervously asked. "Superman wouldn't do that."

"How do you know he just never thought of it?" Lyla countered. "If I understand it right cyborgs are part man, but mostly machine, aren't they? I think we can all clearly see even from here his legs were the machine part. I'm sure once he's in jail they can give him another pair. Next question?'

"Aren't you worried about his Kryptonite heart?'

"Not as long as he's over there, no. Next?"

The reporters were finding their courage again and moved out from hiding and closer to her.

"So what sort of place would you like in Metropolis?'

"Nothing too fancy, perhaps a penthouse or the whole top floor of one of those buildings,' Lyla replied. "Near some restaurants and upscale stores of course, I've found I love Earth's food and clothing!"

That was another obvious plug and Lyla made sure to smile into the camera as she said it. A chunk of asphalt came hurling towards Lyla, but she easily caught it out of the air. She looked to see Metallo crawling towards her.

"Are you still here?" She said.

"I don't need legs to kill you, bitch,' he snarled. "Besides, who cuts a guy's legs off? I mean, fuck, that's a low blow, literally!"

He grabbed another chunk of asphalt and was about to throw it when two more beams shot out from Lyla's eyes. His arm stopped its motion and then fell away from his upper body to the ground next to him.

"You cut off my arm?! Come on, what the fuck is up with you, lady?" Metallo shouted. "Sure, it's metal, but fuck that hurts!"

"You give up?" Lyla asked.

"Never!

She cut off his other arm.

"Son of a bitch!"

Without arms or legs, he had no way of keeping himself upright. He fell backwards to the pavement.

"How about now?" She asked. "I can cut off more parts if that's what you really want? I don't think they'll be as replaceable as an arm or a leg though."

"I give, I give, I surrender, Jeez, arrest me already, before she fucking does any more damage!" Metallo screamed. "What the fuck was Superman thinking marrying a crazy bitch like you anyway?"

"We're in love," Lyla offered, mostly for the cameras.

The police rushed in and picked Metallo up off the ground and carried his torso to the waiting armored truck. Some others ran back and picked up his arms and legs. Lyla turned back to the reporters and crowd. She smiled.

"I think that went rather well, don't you?"

The crowd began to cheer and it turned into a chant. "SUPERWOMAN! SUPERWOMAN! SUPERWOMAN!"

* * *

The Watchtower

Batman and Aquaman had been watching all of this. As the chant got louder and louder, Batman reached over and pressed the League broadband communicator.

"All members, report to the Watchtower for an emergence meeting. We have a problem, a major problem."


	12. Chapter 12

The Gang's All Here!

(Slight Change, added translations.)

Miami

Vigilante, Wildcat, Fire and Ice were on their lottery date in South Beach. They were currently dancing at Cameo, one of the hottest clubs in the area. The champagne was flowing and they were having a good time, especially Wildcat and Vigilante.

"Você não está nada mau para um coroa." Fire commented. (_You are not bad for an old man_.)

"Well thank you,' Wildcat replied. "Muchas gracias!" (_Many thanks!_)

"Que?" (_What_?)

"Check out the moves, girls!" Vigilante shouted, breaking into The Twist.

"esta dança é do tempo de minha avó." Fire replied. (_That dance is as old as my grandmother._)

"What she say?' Vigilante asked Ice.

"Um, that dance is popular with her family,' Ice diplomatically said.

"You think that's something, watch this,' Wildcat said. He dropped down to the floor and began doing his version of break dancing.

"Cuidado para não quebrar o quadril, coroa." Fire said, a note of concern in her voice.(_Careful, don't break a hip old man._)

"I don't understand a word she's saying, but it all sounds beautiful,' Vigilante observed. The DJ shifted songs and Kid Rock's Cowboy came on. Vigilante gave a whoop and started twirling his lasso with one hand above his head. "This is the life! I think I'm going to make it rain!"

Vigilante took out a roll of bills from his pocket with his other hand and tossed them in the air.

"Don't go crazy, man,' Wildcat cautioned.

"I've got plenty, don't worry about it pardner!"

"Where did you get all the money?" Ice asked as twenties drifted down all around her.

"I started out as a singing cowboy on the radio,' Vigilante explained.

"They had cowboys sing on the radio? Why?" Ice replied. "How old are you again?"

"Overall or since I came back from the dead?" Vigilante jokingly asked.

"You were dead? Was that on the radio too?" Ice was confused. "They had dead cowboys singing on the radio? Next you'll tell me they had ventriloquists, too. I think you're pulling my leg, Vigilante."

"Well, actually they did, …' Vigilante started to explain, but then his League phone went off. In the next moment all their League phones went off.

"Something big must be up if they're calling all of us,' Wildcat observed. He winced a bit as they headed off the dance floor.

"You okay, pardner?"

"Yeah, I think I just pulled something with all that dancing."

"Se o coroa morrer, não será" minha culpa." Fire whispered to Ice. (_If the old man dies, it is not my fault._)

"Shh!"

* * *

New York

The restaurant was quiet and elegant. A piano played in the background. The food was delicious. All in all it should have been a lovely evening, a perfect lottery date for Black Canary and the Shining Knight, except for one small thing. Diana and Ystin sat across from each other and all evening Dinah was trying to figure out, without coming right out and asking, whether Ystin was a man or a woman. In the grand scheme of things it didn't really matter, this was just teammates having a dinner date in conjunction with the lottery everyone took part in, but Dinah's curiosity had gotten the better of her.

She felt like she was stuck in that SNL sketch "Pat" and she just kind of wanted to know one way or the other. The sort of jumpsuit Ystin was wearing for the date really didn't help. It seemed to be a cross between Devo's wardrobe and Liberace's.

"So, um, that's-that's an interesting outfit, Ystin,' Dinah ventured. "Where did you get it?"

"Yonder Target, milady," Ystin replied.

"Target, huh? Yeah, that's no help at all,' Dinah mused. She continued eating, trying to think of another question.

"Fate's fortune, doesth truly shine on this humble servant, for to have plucked a blossom of such beauty as thee in thine lottery,' Ystin offered.

"Well, thank you,' Dinah said with a smile. "I think."

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?" Ystin began.

"No, no, you did that when we met up on the station, remember?' Diana interrupted. "Not that it wasn't lovely, it was, but you know, save some summer's days for everyone else. I don't want to hog them all."

"Aye, modest as well as enchanting."

"Well, sure, you know me,' Dinah replied with a shrug.

They ate in silence for a few more moments.

"So, um, tell me a bit about yourself, Ystin,' Dinah began. "Do you like sports? Fashion? Both?"

"Nay, milady."

"Well, it was worth a shot."

Dinah was grasping at straws now.

"You know I saw an interviewer once and she asked everyone if they were a tree, what kind would they be,' Dinah said. "How about you, Ystin? Chestnut? Walnut? Beechnut? Or, you know, um, something without nuts?"

"Thy couldn't sayeth."

"Of course not."

"Howeth about thee?"

"Definitely something without nuts,' Dinah absently replied. "No guessing about that."

"Thy would pick for thee a cherry blossom, beautiful and rare,' Ystin offered.

"Thank you." Dinah said with a smile. "Keep up that sweet talk and the rest might not matter."

"The rest?"

"Um, oh, I said that out loud, didn't I?' Dinah fumbled. 'Boy, the food in this place is great, isn't it?"

"Aye."

Both their League phones went off.

"Oh, thank God,' Dinah gasped. "I mean, um, ah, Thank God we brought our phones. Too bad, you know, an emergency came up and they want us all on the station."

"True, doest thou speaketh."

"Right. Um, we should go,' Dinah said. "How do you want to do this? Are we going Dutch or what?"

* * *

San Francisco

Usually getting into Ino Sushi put a smile on Zatanna's face. The restaurant was run by chef Noboru Ino, and featured his divinely textured vinegared rice. Putting her meal in the his hands would bring the requisite yellowtail and staggeringly fatty toro, but it might also include ama-ebi (hauntingly sweet, almost creamy raw shrimp), ankimo (steamed monkfish liver), and a hand roll that wraps a slab of briny herring roe and a shiso leaf in rice and crispy nori. She loved all of it. Her lottery date with Jonn seemed like a perfect way to enjoy his company while feeding her craving for this food.

Three things spoiled it for her. One, you usually needed to wait to get in Ino Sushi, especially on the weekend. Two was that even though she was famous, she couldn't get reservations in time for the agreed on night, so she had to call in a favorite from Madame Xanadu. While Zatanna loved Madame Xanadu and thought of her sort of like a stepmother, she also knew only too well she was one of the most manipulative people she'd ever met. Which brought up the third problem, and it was the one that kind of was the kicker. Madame Xanadu had shown up earlier in the day and was now sitting at the table with her. Without coming right out and saying it, she had implied no invite, not reservations. Faced with the choice of not coming here or inviting Nimue, Zee went with her stomach. So in essences Zatanna had brought her mother on a date.

"Did you really have to come tonight, Nimue?' Zatanna complained.

"Well, I just happened to be in town and when you mentioned this place I got that craving,' Madame Xanadu replied. "I got the reservations didn't I?"

"Yeah, but you know this is suppose to be the lottery date from the League right?" Zee said. "I'm 23, how do you think it looks that my sort of Mom came with me? It's embarrassing!"

"So you're embarrassed by me, is that what you're saying?"

"I am tonight, yeah."

"Well, you don't have to stay,' Nimue informed her. "You and your date can go someplace else. I believe there is a Big Boy a few blocks away."

"But I'm really hunger for this place,' Zee lamented.

"Then I guess it's three of us for dinner,' Nimue said happily. "I'm sure your Martian friend won't mind. You two probably won't even know I'm here."

"Right. You could pass as my older sister, Nimue, except with more of an exotic look and could that dress be any tighter?" Zee complained. "You know this is my Dad's fault. Why couldn't he date normal women?"

"He had taste, that's why,' Nimue replied. She turned towards the entrance. "Oh, I think that's you Martian friend now. My he really has big head, doesn't he?"

"Oh, God, please, please, don't embarrass me!"

"Wouldn't think of it, dear. I looked at the cards earlier and they predict a wonderful night."

"For who?" Zee asked, but Nimue didn't answer.

Jonn caused something of a stir as he walked confidently across the main dining room. He wasn't in disguise, although he was wearing a suit. The two women stood up as he approached the table. Why? They didn't know it just seemed like the thing to do.

"Zatanna, I'm so happy we were able to do this,' he began. He offered his hand and Zee shook it. She knew she might as well get the introductions out of the way right at the start.

"Um, Jonn, this is my friend …"

"Madame Xanadu,' Nimue interrupted, extending her hand. "Please, call me Nimue, Jonn."

"Enchanted,' he replied, taking her hand in his.

"Vous êtes tellement gallant,' Nimue replied with a smile. (_You're so gallant._)

Jonn seemed surprised by her French and shifted into the language himself.

"Seulement pour quelqu'un d'aussi belles que vous." (_Only for someone as beautiful as you._)

Nimue laughed.

"Zatanna ne m'a pas dit quel charmeur vous êtes." (_Zatanna has not told me what charmer you are._)

"Ce doit être la société." Jonn said with a bow. (_It must be the company._)

Zatanna had been listening to this exchange and wasn't particularly pleased with it. Nimue had a way of upstaging people, and Zee didn't feel like being one of her victims tonight.

"Okay, I'm sure everyone is impressed that the thousand year old woman and the man from another planet speaks more than one language, but guys, we're in Chinatown eating Japanese food, so how about we stick to American, okay?

"Of course, you look lovely, Zatanna, "Jonn said, as he pulled out both ladies chairs.

'Thank you, Jonn."

"Yes, thank you, Jonn,' Nimue added. "You know Zatanna if you'd put a little more effort into school instead of fun, perhaps you could have joined our conversation."

"I speak American, okay? It's the universal language,' Zee said in her defense. "Air traffic controllers and hotel managers everywhere speak it, I'll have you know."

"English is popular,' Nimue admitted. "But French is so much more romantic, don't you think, Jonn?"

"Absolutely, although English does have it's charms," he replied.

"I didn't say English, I said American," Zee offered. "There's a difference and besides, French will be a dead language in 100 years."

"English is American, honey,' Nimue replied. "They're the same language."

"No, they're different," Zee protested.

Nimue looked at her for a moment and then turned to Jonn.

"I told her father home schooling was a bad idea, but he wouldn't listen,' Nimue said. "Sure, she knows the basics, can read and write, but you know, there's more to an education than that."

"Well there is practical learning,' Jonn offered. "So called street smart, as it were."

"That takes time too."

"Thanks Mom,' Zee sarcastically said. Nimue sighed and shook her head. Zee turned to Jonn. "I went to school, Jonn, lots of them in fact."

"Where she gets that sardonic attitude, I haven't a clue." Madame Xanadu said with a sigh

"Gee, I wonder,' Zee replied. "Who was I around growing up that might have influenced me?"

"Maybe one of those normal women your father occasionally dated." Nimue offered.

"You are so lucky the food is great in this place, Nimue."

"Whatever you say, dear,' Nimue absently replied. "Oh, here comes the first course. I hope you two don't mind, the owner and chef is a friend of mine and he prepared something special for our meal."

"Actually since Zatanna told me about this place I've been looking forward to it,' Jonn stated. "I have to admit, I'm a bit of a Foodie since I arrived on Earth."

"Then you're are in for a treat,' Nimue said.

The wait staff brought over the first course and it looked delicious. Zatanna could feel her mouth watering at just the sight of it. Just as she picked up her chopsticks, her League phone went off.

"ANSWER ME! ANSWER ME! ANSWER ME! FOR GOD SAKE, ANSWER ME! IT COULD BE, YOU COULD HAVE WON MONEY! ANSWER THE PHONE!"

As she fumbled to get it out, Zatanna's dropped her head in to her hand as she saw it was a message from Batman.

"Why is he still torturing me?" She lamented. "It's not my fault he couldn't rig the lottery."

Jonn's phone went off in the next moment. His ring tone was surprisingly Queen's We Are The Champions. The two women exchanged looks. Jonn noticed this.

"I find it pumps me up as most of the calls I get on this phone are emergencies."

"Are we sure it's an emergency?' Zee asked. "I mean the first course just came and everything."

"It's an emergency,' Jonn replied. "I'm afraid we have to go."

They were just standing up but the food look so good. They had to take a sample. That was a mistake, as it only wet their appetite for more.

"You two have fun saving the planet or whatever,' Madame Xanadu cheerfully said. Reluctantly the two heroes exited. Madame Xanadu smiled and dug in. The waiter came by to ask if she needed anything.

"Let me have our best bottle of wine, please and remember this is going on Miss Zatara's tab." She explained. "I'm her mother and she made sure to say for me to get the best of everything."

"Yes, ma'am. She sounds like a wonderful daughter."

"She's a good kid,' Madame Xanadu said, as she dug into the food.

* * *

The Watchtower

The contingent from the Kent farm was the first to arrive. As they had time to wait while everyone else got there, Clark to advantage of the delay to get into his quarters and take a very coooooooold shower. He put on his Kryptonian armor and felt much better. It had a way of making things less noticeable. He felt like he could breath again. He was just trying to attach the cape as he exited his room, when he ran directly into Kara.

"You were in there a long time, Clark,' she said. "You didn't seem that dirty you needed that long a shower."

"Were you looking?' He nervously asked.

"No, of course not, but I could hear the water running,' she replied.

"Right, okay, yeah, I, um, felt dirty, that's why the shower,' he fumbled to say.

"Are you having trouble with that cape? Here, let me do it,' Kara offered, taking it from his hands and moving closer to put it on him.

"Really, really not necessary, Kara,' he said, uncomfortable with her so close.

"Just hold still."

She spent a moment or two making sure it was attached and then smoothed it down over his shoulders. Kara looked into Clark's eyes and smiled.

"There, perfect."

"Thanks, Kara." Boy she is really beautiful Clark couldn't help thinking.

"Your welcome. "Kara replied, thinking he looked very handsome in his armor.

"We-We should probably go."

"Okay."

They walked together towards the main conference room. They didn't speak, as both had things on their mind. As they entered they saw some of the other heroes were already there. Everyone turned to see Clark, as the shock of him being younger was still something they were all trying to get used to.

"I think he looks even younger than me,' Wally whispered to Shayera and Mari. "Since he's a kid again, maybe I should haze him a little, you know, welcome him to the team like you did to me."

"He's still bigger than you, stronger than you and almost as fast as you,' Shayera pointed out. "Oh, and he still shoots lasers from his eyes."

"That's a good point,' Wally admitted.

"Plus he's with Kara and I don't think you want to piss her off, Wally,' Mari added. "She's the mean one in that family."

"That's an even better point."

More heroes were arriving and once they were all there, Aquaman and Batman called the meeting to order.

"I don't' know if you all have seen this, but there has been some developments in Metropolis that concerns the League,' Batman said.

He turned on the monitors and it replayed Lyla's entrance. The whole group watched as she dismantled Metallo. Batman clicked it off when it was done.

"Any questions?"

Zatanna raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"Um, just so we're clear, did you marry her?" She asked Clark. "If you did, how come I wasn't invited? I thought we were friends."

The others just stared at her for a moment.

"Ah, no, I didn't marry her,' Clark replied.

"Okay, just wanted to clear that up,' Zee said, feeling a little self conscious under everyone's glare.

"If there aren't any other questions, I think we need to come up with a plan for dealing with her,' Aquaman suggested.

"Let's kick her ass,' Kara immediately suggested. "She's got a lot of nerve wearing the House of El symbol, and I don't like it one bit.

"Usually I'm against violence as a first course of action, but I think Kara might be on to something,' Diana said. "And what was that crack about me for anyway?

"I think she was implying you're a lesbian,' Wally offered. This earned him a glare from Diana. "Oh, you knew that already, right. Sorry."

"No, this is my fault, I'll go down and clear it up,' Clark said. "I'll admit to what she's done to me and explain it all."

"I'll go with you,' Kara offered. "Then we'll kick her ass."

"Just a small point,' Hal said. "But are you really sure you can kick her ass?"

"You don't think I can?" Kara said standing up and leaning across the table towards him. Hal nervously leaned back, almost instinctively from the young Kryptonian.

"See, the scary one,' Mari whispered to Wally.

"Um, well, I was just thinking she did sap some of Superman's powers so she's stronger than ever,' Hal quickly explained.

"That's a good point, we don't know what her power level is just yet,' Jonn offered.

"Then a group of us should go down to confront her,' Diana suggested. "The longer this goes on the worse it is for everyone."

There was a discussion about this. Batman was listening, but his attention was drawn to a light on the control panel.

"Someone is trying to contact us,' he said. He looked at everyone with almost a surprised look on his face. "It's her."

"What?" Everyone gasped at once.

"Superwoman is trying to contact the Justice League."

"Wow, she's got some balls,' Kara grumbled.

"Let's see what she wants,' Aquaman suggested.

A few seconds later, the image of Lyla appeared on the large screen. She was smiling.

"Hello!" She warmly said, giving a little wave to everyone.


	13. Chapter 13

Classic Superhero Pose

The Watchtower

Lyla was on the large viewing screen for every member to see. She had a big smile on her face, her hands on her hips, feet spread apart, her cape billowing in the breeze and her modified Superwoman costume gleaming in the light. All in all, she looked very good.

"What do you want, Superwoman?' Batman grumbled.

"Wow, you're a bit of a killjoy on any world, aren't you?" She replied.

"Get to the point, you're a criminal and a fugitive. We're going to bring you to justice."

"Now, see, that's why I called,' Lyla replied. "I wanted you to beam me up to your station so we could talk about this like civilized people."

"We're not falling for your tricks,' Aquaman stated.

"No tricks,' she replied. Lyla then raised her right hand and smirked. "Scout's honor."

"Cute."

"I thought so."

"All right, Superwoman, just hold still and we'll beam you up." Batman replied.

"Wait, hold on, I'm not a complete knob here, okay? Before you transport me up I should warn you that if you're thinking of beaming me into a holding cell or prison, don't. I've planted a bomb on a city bus and if the bus drops below 50 miles an hour it explodes."

"Oh, that's damn clever,' Wally whispered.

"It's the plot for Speed, you imbecile,' Shayera replied. "She's jerking our chains."

"I thought Speed was about a cruise ship that couldn't be slowed down,' Wally asked.

"No, that's Speed 2,' Dinah chimed in. "An hour and a half of my life I'll never get back."

"At least you didn't have to sit through The Hangover III,' Zatanna offered. "That was about as funny as a lynching."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"If critics corner is finished,' Batman said, glaring at the others. He turned back to Superwoman. She was grinning back at him. "You've had your fun, but you know you can't get away with this forever, Superwoman, so what do you want?"

"Just to talk with all of you. I'm sure if we sit down like reasonable people, we can work this out and all become friends," she replied. She glanced around the room for a moment. "Well, not all of us, of course. I don't like you Batman and I'm not partial to Amazons, especially that one. I mean I did kill them all in my universe for a reason."

"You will not get away with your crimes,' Diana spoke up. "I will bring you to justice in the fallen's name."

"Yeah, we definitely not going to get along,' Lyla replied. She saw Superman and Supergirl. "Hi, honey, miss me?"

She blew him a kiss. Kara did not look happy.

"I still say we should kick her ass,' she grumbled.

"No more games, Superwoman,' Aquaman said.

"All right, here's the deal," Lyla replied. "You beam me up and don't try and arrest me until we've talked, I'll be as peaceful as a lamb. Deal?"

"And if after we talk, we still want to arrest you?' Batman asked.

"I won't put up a fight,' she stated. "Fair enough?"

Batman and Aquaman turned and looked at all the other members. They nodded in agreement with her deal.

"Fine, we will transport you up,' Aquaman said to Lyla.

"Oh, one last little thing,' Lyla replied.

"What now?" Batman grumbled.

"You are definitely a killjoy,' Lyla countered. "At least back in my universe that was offset by you killing people, which made you interesting. Here, not so much. Anyway, I just want to make sure that Wonder Woman stays away from me."

"Why?' Aquaman asked.

"Come on, really?" Lyla snapped. "She's basically this universe's version of me, although I would have suggested someone else, myself. We just naturally aren't going to like each other. She doesn't like me either, isn't that right, Diana? Remember, lasso of truth, honey."

Everyone turned to Diana.

"No, I don't like her,' Diana admitted. "For several reasons, besides the one she pointed out."

"See,' Lyla smirked. "Even someone that supposedly loves everyone she doesn't really love everyone."

"You're the exception,' Diana snapped.

"I feel so special,' Lyla joked. "Just keep her away from me till after we all talk and we won't have problems. Deal?"

"Deal."

"See you in a few. Bye!"

The screen went blank.

"Don't worry, Diana," Kara said. "She didn't say anything about me, so I'll kick her ass for you."

"Thank you, Kara,' Diana replied.

"No problem. I really don't like her wearing the house of El symbol on her chest anyway,' Kara explained.

"We should listen to what she has to say,' Clark suggested. This earned him a glare from Kara and Diana. He quickly added. "She might slip up and give us some information. Maybe even how this device she used on me works."

"I like my plan better,' Kara replied.

Mari leaned over to Wally and whispered, "See, she's the mean, scary one."

He nodded in agreement.

* * *

The other heroes were talking amongst themselves waiting for Lyla to arrive. Zatanna had been looking at Shining Knight and now turned to Dinah.

"What's the deal with Shining Knight's outfit?" She asked. "He or She looks like one of the Droogs from Clockwork Orange."

"I don't know,' Dinah admitted. "Apparently Target has a unisex clothing section I wasn't aware of."

"Real horrorshow."

"I don't think you're using that right,' Dinah replied.

"I read the book, did you?" Zee asked.

"Well, no,' Dinah admitted.

Zatanna turned to Jonn. "See I have an education, Jonn, despite what Nimue said earlier. I did a report on Clockwork Orange in 8th grade English class."

"The 8th grade?" Dinah asked. "Who reads Clockwork Orange in the 8th grade?"

"I was a bit Emo back than,' Zee offered.

"Just back then?"

"Yeah, I grew out of it,' Zee replied.

"When?" Dinah asked.

"Didn't you use to wear a black corset and fishnets?" Zee pointed out. "What phase were you going through?"

"That's totally different,' Dinah objected.

"Well, sure, bondage gear is way different from Emo,' Zee replied.

"It wasn't bondage gear and could we not discuss this in front of everyone. Please?" Dinah requested. "I was working through some issues, okay?"

"What issues, Dinah?" Wally said with a grin, as he suddenly appeared next to her. "Spill, and give details!"

"Go away,' she flatly replied. She turned back to Zatanna and gave her an angry look. "See what you did? Now I'm going to have to deal with him for the rest of the day."

"Real horrorshow, huh?" Zee replied with a smile.

"I hate you sometimes,' Dinah grumbled.

* * *

Aquaman and Batman had been discussing what to do and now turned to the others.

"I think we need to decided how we're going to handle this,' Aquaman said. "She clearly has an agenda or she wouldn't risk coming up here."

"I think it's wise we hear her out before we do anything,' Batman added.

"I still think we should kick her ass,' Kara offered.

"Let's call that plan B,' Aquaman suggested.

"Look, this is all my fault,' Clark finally said. "I was the one that went to see her, so I'm responsible. I'll just admit what happened and explain to the world who she really is. I don't want anyone else to have to suffer because of my mistake."

"I don't like that plan,' Kara offered.

"It's the simplest and honest way,' Clark replied.

"There is a few problems with it,' Dinah said. "So far the government hasn't said anything about her. If I know anything from my past dealings with these people it means they don't want to admit they had an undisclosed, unauthorized prison out there. They aren't going to risk taking Superwoman on and possibly exposing their covert operations."

"I would imagine the other nations wouldn't be too happy to find out about secret prisons,' Mari added.

"So we're on our own,' Batman said with a sigh.

"The evil that men do lives after them; the good is oft interred with their bones." Shining Knight commented.

"You said a mouthful," Wally replied as he gave Shining Knight a thumb's up.

"You have no idea what Ystin said, do you?" Shayera asked.

"It sounded pretty,' Wally lamely offered.

"We can't allow her to just go around pretending to be Supes wife,' Ollie said. "She's a killer and probably much worse. She has to be stopped."

"We're all agreed on that, but we need to hear her out,' Batman replied.

"I should just admit the truth and we can take it from there,' Clark offered.

"I don't like that plan,' Kara replied. "I still say we kick her ass."

"You kind of have a one track mind on this, Kara,' Clark observed.

"Yeah, he's right, Kara, you might want to dial it back a bit,' Courtney offered.

"Thanks for agreeing with me, Courtney,' Clark said with a smile.

"Your welcome, always happy to help you,' she replied, with a big smile.

"Don't even try it, Courtney, I'm in no mood,' Kara warned.

"I was just trying to help,' Courtney said, giving her Kara her most innocent look.

"Who do you think you're talking to, Courtney? That innocent act might work on older members like Diana, but I know you, remember?"

"Excuse me?" Diana asked.

* * *

Before Kara could answer the door opened and Lyla walked in like she owned the place. Atom, Mr. Terrific and Dr. Fate were behind her as escorts.

"I only rate the C team as escorts?' Lyla complained. "What exactly could this bunch do if I'd changed my mind?"

"We'd have handle you,' Atom replied.

"Right,' Lyla said mockingly. "How? You'd have gotten small and then what? I'd have rung that guy's bell and the other guy, what's your name again, Mr. Terrific? What do you do again?"

"I'm the third smartest man in the world,' he replied.

"Okay, what would be the smart thing to do if I threatened to put my fist through your chest?"

"Um, ah, not let you,' Mr. Terrific replied.

"Third smartest? Really?"

"I will have you know Madame, I am a being of magic,' Dr. Fate said. "I am connected to the great Nabu!"

"Again, seriously? Nabu? What is that the great and powerful Oz's real name or something?"

"Nabu is an ancient Egyptian wizard, I'll have you know,' Fate objected. "You would be wise not to mock him."

"Yeah, I lost interested in what you were saying in that sentence at the word ancient,' Lyla replied. She turned to the other heroes, who were all now standing. She smiled and went to Clark immediately. She kissed him.

"Miss me, sweetheart?' She said. "You're not holding a grudge over what happened at the prison, are you? I'll make it up to you after I talk to your friends if you want."

"I don't think so Lyla,' Clark replied. He was a little flustered by her, but tried to remember who she really was. "As Batman said earlier, you've had your fun, but it ends now."

"I don't think so."

"It does."

"Nope, don't think so." She turned and looked at Kara. "Hello, Kara, I've wanted to meet you for some time. Call me, Lyla."

She extended her hand. Kara was caught off guard by this and reluctantly shook it.

"I don't like you one bit,' Kara said. "I'm not going to be fool by you either."

"We'll see." Lyla turned to the rest. "Why don't we all sit down and discuss this calmly."

"You're not in charge here, Superwoman,' Aquaman replied.

"Okay, what do you suggest, since you're in charge?' Lyla asked.

Aquaman looked at everyone and then grudgingly said,' Why don't we all sit down."

"Way to talk charge, Arthur,' Hal joked.

"Shut up."

* * *

They moved towards the large conference table. An open seat was at one end opposite the main founding seven.

"I don't get to sit next to my husband?" Lyla joked.

"NO,' Diana replied. "And he's not your husband."

"Wow, some unreconciled feelings behind that, don't you think?" Lyla said and then turned to Superman. "So you two?"

"Are friends,' Clark replied.

"Right, sure you are."

"We didn't bring you up here to play games, Superwoman,' Batman said. "You obviously have something to say or you wouldn't take this risk. Say it."

"You are a killjoy, no two ways about it,' Lyla replied. "All right, I'll say my peace. You want to arrested me, correct?"

"Yes."

"I don't want that,' she stated. "I've decided to turn over a new leaf and give this hero stuff a try. In return you will let me go and not bother me. Deal?"

"No, why would we do that?" Arthur asked.

"Well, cause if you don't I'll reveal all your secret identities."

"You're bluffing,' Batman said.

"Maybe, but you forget I'm came from a different parallel universe,' Lyla explained. "In that one we have versions of all of you. I had some time to work out who is who while I was being detained. I already knew Clark and Kara's which by the way, if it were found out that wouldn't be too good for sweet old Martha Kent, would it?"

"We should definitely kick your ass,' Kara grumbled.

"Let's see who else,' Lyla said, ignoring Kara's comment. "Oh, Green Lantern, kind of a douche, thinks he's a ladies man, always creating airplane stuff with his ring. I'm guessing a pilot, someone like the one that tested advance ships for Ferris Industries. Am I close, Hal?"

"You're just guessing,' Hal nervously replied.

"Right,' Lyla said with a smirk. "Who's next? Oh, the Flash, I'm guessing Barry Allen."

"Wrong!" Wally triumphantly said. "I guess you're not as clever as you though, huh?"

"Wally West."

"How did you know?" Wally gasped.

"Nice one, idiot, you just confirmed it for her,' Shayera whispered.

"I, um, ah, I meant, no I'm not,' Wally quickly said. "Wally West, who's he?"

"Your mother smoked when she was pregnant, didn't she?" Lyla asked. She was just about to move on, but stopped and turned to Wally. "Something that's always interested me. You keep your costume in your ring, right?"

"I'm not saying."

"Hypothetically."

"Hypothetically, yes,' Wally admitted. Shayera rolled her eyes at this, but didn't say anything.

"Do you put it on over your clothes? I mean it seems pretty tight, but I can't see any panty line."

"No, of course not,' Wally said with a grin. "I change them on the fly. Hypothetically, that is."

"So you're naked at some point?"

"Ewwww,' Shayera, Dinah, Mari and Zee said at the same time.

"It's only for a fraction of a fraction of a second,' Wally offered.

"Still, ewww,' Mari said.

"Wait, so you're going commando under there,' Zee asked with a grimace.

"Well, yeah,' Wally admitted.

They all moved a bit further away from him.

"The suit's reinforced,' Wally said in justification. "It's not like if I popped some wood you'd notice."

"Gross,' Dinah said.

"It's alright, Wally, I'm naked under this outfit too,' Lyla said with suggestive smile.

"Really?" Wally replied with a grin.

"So conceivably you could be doing that right now?" Shayera asked, giving him the once over.

"Sure,' Wally replied with a bit of a smirk.

Shayera hit him.

"Ow!" Wally groaned. 'Well if I was, I'm not now!"

"Good."

"If we could get back to the main topic, please?" Arthur said. He turned to Lyla. "You don't think we're going to allow you to just walk away free, do you?"

"Actually, I do,' she replied. "One more, just for fun. Batman. Owlman is Thomas Wayne, Jr. back in the universe I came here from. I noticed there isn't a Thomas Wayne in this one. Since you are his counterpart that means you're a regular man under that costume. The gadgets you have must have cost a lot of money, so that means you're rich. So who in Gotham, your hometown does that best describe? Would it be Bruce Wayne per chance?"

"Very impressive, Superwoman, but that just means we have more incentive to keep you here,' Batman replied. His voice was very cold and dispassionate.

"I supposed it does,' Lyla admitted. "But you can't be sure I haven't put this all down in the eventuality that you might try something, can you? I disappear and all your secrets might be revealed."

"You're bluffing."

"Am I? Care to bet on it?" Lyla said, challenging him.

* * *

"You'll slip up,' Jonn said, speaking for the first time. "You are a sadist. You love tormenting people and that won't change. You'll revert to your true nature and that will be your undoing."

"You can't read me mind, Martian,' Lyla replied, staring right at him. The carefree Lyla was gone, in her place was a cold, rational and very dangerous woman. "You just think you know me, you don't."

"You'll still slip up,' Jonn stated.

"Maybe, Lyla said, shifting back to her happier personality. "But you know there are a lot of villains running around on this world. I just cut off a guy's legs and arms and people cheered. I think I can find an outlet for my personal peccadilloes, don't you?"

"We should definitely kick her ass,' Kara grumbled.

"See she is the mean and scary one,' Mari whispered to Wally.

Lyla glanced over at Kara and then turned her attention back to the main group.

"Let me bottom line it for you all,' she began. "You're not going to arrest me or try and reveal that I'm not what I said I was. That's your end of this deal."

"And in return?" Arthur asked.

"I don't kill anyone,' Lyla replied. "I play hero, Superwoman and don't commit any crimes, you know other than ones like cutting that villain's legs and arms off, that sort of stuff."

"Unacceptable."

"This isn't a negotiation." Lyla said as she stood. "Those are my terms and they are the best ones you're going to get."

She turned and looked at Mr. Terrific.

"You, third smartest man, you can transport me down now."

The others stood and Kara somehow managed to get right in front of Lyla.

"I think it's time for plan B,' she said.

"Kara, you don't like me right now. I understand that,' Lyla said. Her voice had changed its tone to something far gentler. "You've probably had a lot of difficulty adjusting to finding out you were adopted, haven't you?"

"How-How did you know that?" Kara gasped.

"I know a lot of things about you Kara,' Lyla replied. "I think if you give me a chance, you'll change your mind about me."

"What-What do you mean?" Kara asked, still stunned by Lyla's revelation of knowing her adoption.

"Ask yourself how I happened to have the Kryptonian technology I used on Clark here?" Lyla said. "It wasn't the first time something like that's been used. We'll talk later, when we can have some privacy."

Lyla started to move on, but then turned and looked at Mari and Wally.

"She might be mean, but I'm the scary one,' she said and then walked towards the exit.


	14. Chapter 14

Eidolon

The Watchtower

As Superwoman left, in her wake was a rather stunned group of heroes. She'd laid out her plan in simple terms. Reveal that she wasn't Superman's wife and not a hero and she would expose all the Justice League's secret identities. It was blackmail, pure and simple. The one major problem, well actually there were several major problems, but the one the League was focused on at the moment was that it was really good blackmail. It was great blackmail actually.

"Wow, she's like totally evil,' Wally said, breaking the silence. "Got to say though, she totally rocks that Superwoman outfit. She'd win a contest for hottest fake superhero wife, hands down."

The looks he received warned him he was about to be hit.

"I did say she's evil, totally evil, first,' he offered.

Shayera hit him anyway.

"Ow!"

"Not good enough,' she commented.

"Putting aside her 'hotness' for a moment," Arthur said. "I think we need to find a way to stop her as quickly as possible. The longer this goes on, the worse it will get."

"Agreed," Diana commented. Everyone nodded in agreement

"By the way, Mera is ten times hotter than Superwoman,' Arthur said to Wally. "Plus she's not a fake hero or fake wife. She'd obviously the hottest superhero wife. Mine."

There was a note of pride in his voice.

"Well, yeah, I love her outfit, that skin tight green thing and she's way hot, but 10 times as hot as Superwoman? I don't think so,' Wally said with a chuckle. Again he sensed he was going to get hit. "But she is evil, Superwoman, I have established that, right? Pure evil."

Shayera grumbled and smacked him again.

"Ow!"

"Again, not good enough."

"I think we need to be cautious here,' Batman said, ignoring the other discussion. "Superwoman or Lyla as she wants to be called now, obviously has us at a disadvantage. If she knows our secret identities, that poses problems for each of us and more importantly for those close to us."

"If Bruce married Catwoman, wouldn't she be the hottest superhero wife?' Zee commented. She followed this up with a grin directed at him. She hadn't forgotten the torture he'd put her through with the League phone.

"I hadn't thought of that,' Wally replied. He quickly glanced at Shayera. "She said it, not me this time."'

Shayera just glared at him but her look was nothing compared to the one Bruce gave Zatanna.

"We're not even going to discuss that statement,' he growled.

"You know if he married you, Zee, you'd be the hottest superhero wife,' Dinah teased.

"Eww, gross,' Zatanna replied. "I'd rather marry Alfred."

"He certainly wouldn't be the hottest superhero husband,' Ollie joked.

"Do you have anything constructive to add to the real discussion, Zatanna,' Batman practically barked at her, while giving Green Arrow the glare.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. In literature there's something called the unreliable narrator." She turned and looked at Jonn. "I got that from a book, part of my education that Nimue said I didn't have. Anyway an unreliable narrator is a narrator whose credibility has been seriously compromised. I think Lyla and everything she says has to be taken with a grain of salt."

Again she turned to Jonn.

"A perfect example of this type of narrator is Baron Munchhausen. More books from that education Nimue tried to imply I didn't have."

"I'm sure you had a wonderful education, Zatanna,' Jonn replied.

"That's actually not a bad point,' Batman conceded.

"I have my moments,' Zee said with a smile.

"Yes, but they are so few and far between, it's always a surprise,' Batman replied. He gave Zatanna a slight smile as he said this.

"Hey!" She complained.

"Why don't we just grab her and toss her in the Phantom Zone,' Kara said. "That would shut her up for good."

"See, the mean one,' Mari whispered to Wally. He nodded in agreement.

"We don't know what back up she might have,' Aquaman replied. "I have no secret identity but many of you do. If she has your names, then moving against her might trigger their release. We should find out what, if any contingence plans she has before moving against her."

"I still don't like her saying she's Clark's wife,' Kara grumbled.

"How about Jonn pretend to be Superman and say it was all a big mistake,' Courtney offered. "One of those intergalactic mix-ups that they were accidentally married and now Superman wants a divorce. He could say Superman is already interested in someone else. Someone from Earth, maybe someone younger, a fresh face people already like."

She turned and smiled at Clark. Kara stepped in front of him.

"If you even make a suggestion about who that someone would be, I will hurt you,' she warned.

"I believe Lyla has already made her first mistake.' Diana spoke up. "She said Superman is off on a mission in space. That gives us the opportunity when asked to say he's been out of contact, so we have heard nothing from him. Later we can use that when we take her down."

"I think we should come at her from several angles,' Dinah suggested. "If she's as evil as everyone says, then as Jonn said earlier she'll slip up. If we are ready we can launch a multi-pronged attack and eliminate her."

"I still think I should handle this,' Clark commented. "It's my responsibility."

'Not now, Superman,' Arthur replied, barely looking at him. "I think Dinah's on to something."

"Yes, and in that event, we could use part of Courtney's idea. We could strike and let it be known this was a sort of Maxima situation all over again,' Diana added.

"I want to be involved in this,' Clark offered.

"It's too risky,' Batman replied before turning to the others. "We can't attack her head on, so we need to undermine her credibility without tipping her off. Jonn you'll have to assume Clark's identity until we can reverse what happened to him, just in case."

"I will do my part,' Jonn replied.

Clark was about to say something else, but they were already moving on to the rest of their plan. Ever since Lyla had de-aged him, he'd noticed the others were treating him differently. Yes, he was physically 19, but his mind hadn't de-aged. Well, except for the hormones, which were raging. He was still the same person, but everyone was treating him differently, as if he were one of the junior members.

"See what's it's like now?" Kara whispered to him. "I'm as powerful as pretty much anyone in the room, yet I'm always the junior member that needs guidance."

"But I'm one of the original members,' Clark whispered in reply. "I'm still the same person, just younger."

"No, you're the same as me now, Clark,' she whispered. Kara put her arm around his shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll figure this out, even if it's just you and me."

"Thanks Kara."

"No problem, I can't let a kid like you get in trouble can I?" She teased. "Ma Kent would never let me hear the end of it."

"I'm still technically older than you,' Clark offered, giving her a look.

"No, you're not."

The others had continued to formulate their plans.

"Okay, so I think we have a basic plan, now we just have to put it into action,' Batman said. "Jonn knows what he's doing. Victor, Mr. Terrific and I will get to work on seeing if we can find where if any back up Lyla has. Diana and Arthur will keep a close eye on her, monitoring her every move from here and Ray will keep track of her from the ground. Dr. Light, Dr. Fate and Dr. Mid-Nite will continue to work on a way to reverse Superman's situation. Everyone else, you know your role, just avoid contact with her as much as possible. We want to isolate her and not give her a chance to affiliate herself any closer to the League. Thing will not change for most members; while she's dangerous, Lyla's not the only threat out there. Everyone stay on your toes, this could be the perfect opportunity for someone else to strike if they think we're divided."

Everyone started to get up, but then noticed Mary Marvel had her hand raised wanting to be called on.

"Yes Mary?" Arthur said.

"Maybe Mrs. Superman is just lonely," Mary offered. "Maybe this is all a cry for help or that she just needs a buddy on her part."

"She's evil, Mary,' Kara complained.

Mary seemed to think about this for a moment.

"Okay, maybe she's evil and lonely,' Mary replied. 'Perhaps if one of us just went to her and shared a grilled cheese sandwich and a Pepsi, she'd see the err of her ways."

"There's some Cokes in the cafeteria frig, have at it,' Wally joked.

"NO COKE, PEPSI!' Mary screamed. "What part of that don't you people understand? Pepsi, Pepsi, PEPSI!"

Everyone was shocked by her outburst. Wally took a step back and even Shayera did too.

"As I was saying,' Mary continued, in a calmer voice. "Perhaps we could kill her with kindness."

"You're talking metaphorically, aren't you?" Diana asked.

Mary smiled sweetly but didn't answer right away.

"If she snaps, I am so out of here,' Wally whispered to Shayera. She nodded in agreement.

"Of course, Miss Diana,' Mary finally said.

Diana stepped slowly over to Mary.

"Mary we'll keep that idea in mind, okay?"

"If you say so."

Mary smiled innocently at everyone and started towards the cafeteria.

"Dodged a bullet on that one,' Shayera whispered to Wally.

"You know before you hit me, I was going to say if you were married you'd be the hottest superhero wife,' Wally said to Shayera. She smiled at this.

"Ah, thanks, Wally, you're sweet."

"Don't you have anything you want to say to me?" He asked with a grin, puffing out his chest a bit. Shayera gave him a look.

"Um, I just did,' she replied. "I said you were sweet."

"Not really what I was going for, but I guess I'll take what I can get,' he said, his smile slipping just a bit.

* * *

Washington

Fort Meade, Maryland, home of the NSA. The main NSA headquarters and operations building is a modern box structure that appears similar to any stylish office building, which is covered with one-way opaque glass. The building has 3,000,000 square feet (280,000 m2), or more than 68 acres (28 ha), of floor space. The U.S. Capital could easily fit inside it four times over. The building uses copper shielding under the outside glass to trap in any signals and sounds to prevent espionage.

Deep inside the cavernous building, a large room had been set aside for a meeting. A smooth semi-circular table faced the door. One seat was placed facing it. Behind the table were high-ranking members of the NSA, DOJ, CIA, FBI, DOD, Homeland Security, the military and a few other agencies that most people didn't know about. Their 'guest' was being escorted to this room as they waited.

The door open and Lyla walked in. She glanced at the single chair and then at everyone in the room.

"So dramatic,' she said with a chuckle. "Well, gentlemen and lady, why don't we all have a nice talk?"

Her eyes glanced passed the men at the table to one of the figures against the back wall in the shadows. The only woman in the room was surprisingly young, but she was also from one of those other groups, Amanda Waller. Lyla moved over and took the only seat available and crossed her legs as she reclined.

"I saw that move in a movie once,' she said, directing her comments to Amanda. "It seemed to rattle the men in the room."

Waller said nothing.

"Be flip if you want, Superwoman, but we aren't obligated to negotiate anything with you,' General Lane said. "No one, and I mean no one, knows you're here. You could just vanish. A bullet in the head could end all of this before it begins."

Lyla looked at him.

"General Lane, right?' She asked.

"Yes."

"You've been hunting my 'husband' haven't you? You were going to eliminate him, as a threat too, weren't you? How's that working out for you, Sammy?"

Lane seemed flustered by her question.

"We've had some set backs, admittedly, but that doesn't change today's point,' he finally replied.

"Sure it does,' she stated. "Gentlemen, we don't need to be enemies here. I came of my own '**free**' will to meet all of you. Why don't discuss this like grownups?"

"You broke out of a top secret government prison, Superwoman,' one of the NSA men said. "You're a criminal and a fugitive. The policy of the United States Government is not to negotiate with criminals or terrorists."

"Would a policy be like a rule?" She asked.

"Yes, it would."

"Rules are made to be broken,' Lyla stated. "Oh, and but the way, that 'top secret' government prison is really a black site, isn't it? By the way all of your pulses increased I'll take that as a yes. I don't imagine that's the only one you have, is it? Again, really, guys, you'd suck at poker. How do you think your citizens, never mind your allies and enemies will like it if they find out about all those black sites you have around the world? If I don't walk out of here today, they will know all about them."

"We will not be blackmailed!" One of the men from the DOJ said, raising his voice. "We're the government, it's our job to protect the world from people like you!"

"By any means necessary?" Lyla asked.

"Yes!"

The man realized he'd probably said too much. Lyla smiled.

"_No notice is taken of little evil, but when it increases it strikes the eye."_ She said quietly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" General Lane asked.

"I had plenty of time to read while I was in your 'top secret' prison. I read very fast,' Lyla replied. "It's a quote."

"From who?" Lane asked.

"Aristotle." Amanda Waller said, speaking for the first time. The others glanced back at her and then turned their attention back to Superwoman.

"She's a smart one, you should all watch out for her,' Lyla mused, before changing back to the original subject. "Gentlemen call it what you will, but you want something and I want something. My needs are simple, not going back to jail. Yours on the other hand are rather complicated. You need to keep your entire top secret, not strictly legal operations from becoming public and world knowledge. That sounds like a deal can be worked out between us to me."

"What sort of deal do you have in mind, Superwoman?" The man from Homeland Security asked.

"Its actually pretty simple,' she said. "You leave me alone and in return I'll keep your secrets. I've decided to be a hero, so I won't be committing any crimes, well, no really bad ones that is. In fact, I'm even open to working with some of you. I'm sure there are a few trouble spots and places you'd like taken care of, off the books as it were. I'm more than happy to oblige."

Several men from the agencies that weren't officially agencies leaned in on this comment.

"What exactly would you be willing to do?" One of them asked.

"Well, off the top of my head, I imagine you're having trouble with sovereignty issues getting at certain terrorists and the like, I can solve that for you,' Lyla suggested. "I'm not officially a citizen of any country, so any actions I take couldn't be linked back to any government."

The men seemed to consider this. Amanda Waller whispered to one of them but the man waved her off. They seemed to discuss it for a moment, before the man from the CIA spoke for the first time.

"What guarantees do we have you'll live up to your word?"

"You have the Justice Leagues don't you? All three of them,' Lyla replied. "Surely one of them can deal with little old me if I get out of line. I'll be on the side of law and order in my new role as hero. You can call on me any time. You have my word on it."

She gave them all a smile.

"If, and it's still if, we agree to this, you have to know the government will accept no knowledge of any deal made within this room or with you."

"Understood,' Lyla said. "As long as you leave me alone, we should get along perfectly."

The men looked back and forth at each other. Even General Lane reluctantly nodded his head.

"I believe you have a deal, Superwoman," the man from NSA said.

"Oh, there's one small thing I want,' Lyla replied. "Toyman."

"What? Why Toyman?' The CIA man asked.

"You wouldn't believe the offers I've already received,' Lyla explained. "I need an assistant to deal with all of it for me. I've always liked having a pervy sycophant working for me, and Toyman would be perfect."

"Toyman's a dangerous criminal,' the FBI official said. "We can't just release him, he would be back to his old ways in a heartbeat."

"You have my word if he steps out of line, I'll rip his little arms and legs off,' Lyla replied. "Fair enough?"

The discussion went on for a few minutes. Lyla waited patiently. Finally the men seemed to come to some agreement.

"All right, Superwoman, Toyman's yours, but he's also your responsibility,' the man from NSA said. "He steps out of line, you go down."

"Wonderful, I'll pick him up later today,' Lyla said with a big smile. "Good doing business with all of you. You know one of your own President's said '_the business of the US is business_' and I think he was right."

The men turned and looked at Amanda Waller.

"Calvin Coolidge." She stated.

"Sharp as a tack that one,' Lyla said, as she stood back up. She moved over and shook each man's hand. She squeezed just a little harder when she got to General Lane.

"You really thought you could take 'my husband'? You are an imbecile, aren't you?" She joked. "Well, I'm off. I'll be in touch, bye!"

Lyla waltzed out the same door she'd come in. As soon as she was gone, the room broke out in more discussions Unnoticed by anyone, Amanda Waller repeated Lyla's words.

"_No notice is taken of little evil, but when it increases it strikes the eye."_

* * *

The Watchtower

The League tried to return to normal, but they always had Lyla in the back of their minds. At present there seemed nothing they could do, but they were all determined to find a way to stop her. Even with her out there, they couldn't remain on heightened alert just for her. The world was a big place and threats came from everywhere. As always teams were dispatched to help those in need.

Clark had basically been taken out of the loop on everything. He'd been told until his condition was reversed, he needed to stay out of sight. He offered to change clothes to help out, but was told it was too risky. With nothing else to do and not being able to return to Metropolis he was getting ready to beam down to Ma Kent's farm. As he stepped onto the pad, Batman came in and took over the controls. It was just the two of them in the room.

"How are you holding up, Clark?" Bruce asked.

"I feel useless,' Clark admitted. "I want to be doing something to fix this mistake, but it seems everyone disagrees."

"It's too risky at this point,' Bruce said. "Lyla's main interest seems to be in you and surprisingly Kara. I understand how you feel, but if we're going to stop her without risking anyone we care about you two need to stay away from her and let your friends handle this."

"I trust you all,' Clark said. "It's not that, I'm just used to dealing with problems head on. I don't like having to ask others to do it for me."

"We've all asked you enough times let us return the favor."

"I still wish there was something I can do."

"Maybe there will be later, but right now, we need you two to stay as far away from her as possible,' Bruce said. "I know it's difficult, I hate asking anyone for anything too, but it's the smart play."

"If you say so."

"So other than this, how are you holding up?" Bruce asked. "With the whole de-aging? It must be difficult being 19 again."

"You have no idea,' Clark said with a sigh. "Especially up here. What it reminds me of is being in junior high and being used to the people around you. Some of them are very attractive, but then that first day of high school comes and you see the seniors for the first time. You suddenly realize there are several levels of attractive you've never seen before. I swear every woman in the League is like a supermodel. It's like being bombarded with gorgeous at every turn."

"I made sure the showers in your quarters were extra cold,' Bruce said with a smile. "I was 19 once too, you know."

"There aren't enough cold showers in the world, Bruce."

"Then maybe it's for the best you get out of here."

* * *

Leavenworth Federal Prison

Lyla stood outside the gate waiting for it to open. With her super hearing she could already hear him in the distance. He was singing an off key version of Third Eye Blind's "Never Let You Go' except every time that line came up in the song, he would add, 'Oh Yes You Will!" and then chuckle.

Finally the large gates opened and several guards stepped through. They parted and Toyman stepped outside the prison. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. With a huge grin, he opened his arms wide and looked at Lyla.

"Baby! Daddy's home! Give me some sugar!"

He started to move towards her, but she fired two bursts from her eyes that narrowly missed him.

"Touch me and I'll rip off your head and spit down your neck,' she warned. "Are we clear?"

He glanced down at the scorched earth an inch from his toes than then back at Lyla. He still had his arms out wide.

"So no hug?"


	15. Chapter 15

Set Pieces

Metropolis

The penthouse sat a top one of Metropolis' newest towers and had a panoramic view of the entire city. It served as both home and office for it's new tenant, Superwoman. She was currently sitting behind a large glass desk doing paperwork. Opposite her sat Toyman. He nodded along with everything she said, but his eyes never quite got above her chest.

"So are we clear?" Lyla asked.

"Yes, boss, abso-tively,' he replied.

"Any questions?"

"Um, so no touching at all?' Toyman ventured. "I mean they're right there in front of my face. Maybe just a little fondle or a grope, you know as a good luck gesture in your new venture?'

"No. Any other questions?"

Toyman frowned.

"Why are we going legit again? You've obviously got everyone over a barrel. Why not hit a few banks. Or why not recruit some other super villains and take over the world, that sort of thing?"

"How much did you make on your last job, Toyman?" Lyla asked as she picked up her phone.

"Net or gross?"

"Both." She said, tapping out a quick message.

"Well, I grossed nearly 3 million dollars,' he proudly said.

"And net?"

"Um, well, minus 52 grand,' he admitted. "That's only because I was caught and had to give the money back. They wouldn't even let me keep some to cover my expenses. Giant toy robots are not cheap you know. Plus, my lawyer was outrageous! That shyster wanted his fee up front, so I had to dip into my personal funds. Then the best he could do was getting me only 10 years! They accused me of being a thief, ha!"

Lyla turned her phone around and showed it to Toyman.

"I just made 11 thousand dollars for sending a tweet,' she said. She reached over and picked up one of the many invitations on her desk. "This is just one offer of 100 thousand dollars to attend a party. I haven't even mentioned the other public appearances, book deals, endorsement deals or reality show offers."

"11 grand for a tweet? Were you naked?" Toyman ventured.

"No."

"Well, I don't get that at all,' Toyman said, throwing up his hands. "What was the tweet? Was it the formula for Mountain Dew or something?"

"No."

"Oh, is it the formula for Mountain Dew Blue Shock?" Toyman said, suddenly getting very excited. "I have a theory that it's just windshield washing fluid and they add a lot of corn syrup and caffeine to it!"

"I don't know the formula for Mountain Dew, Toyman, any of the flavors,' Lyla replied.

"Too bad, I would have really liked to know,' he lamented, but then brightened. "Hey, let's steal it! What do you say?"

"No."

He slumped back in his chair.

"So you're really serious about this going legit stuff?' He asked.

"Yes."

"Why get me out of jail then? I'm just a master criminal."

Lyla tried holding back a laugh as she went back to the paperwork, but he saw her lips curl up.

"Okay, master criminal might be a stretch," he conceded. "I make toys, really, really great toys. I like the ladies, too. I'm a criminal, so I'm not seeing how I fit into all of this."

"You're a pervert, Toyman,' Lyla stated.

"I prefer to think of myself as a lover, like Pepe le Pew in the cartoons."

"You might want reconsider your role models."

"Why?"

"Cause he was sort of a rapist,' Lyla said.

"No way, not Pepe!" He objected.

"Didn't you ever notice how the females he went after and grabbed to kiss were always trying to squirm away from him? They even hit him with frying pans to get him to stop, but he never does. Now that I think about it, he was sort of a stalker too."

"They were just playing hard to get,' Toyman offered.

"Please, if they had mace back then he would have gotten a face full,' Lyla dismissively said. "Grabbing women against their will and making sexual advances towards them, that's called being a rapist, Toyman. No matter where you come from no means no."

Toyman slumped back in his chair a shocked look on his face.

"Huh. Well, knock me over with a feather, I did not see that at all,' he admitted.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"How about Bugs? Surely you've got nothing against Bugs, do you?"

"He was a cross dresser and his relationship with Elmer Fudd was a little disturbing,' Lyla replied. "A lot of kissing for someone whose supposed to be hetero."

"Jeez, you're really killing the toons for me,' Toyman grumbled. "I suppose there was something wrong with Daffy Duck too?"

"No, but Donald was a little strange,' Lyla replied. "He didn't wear pants. Mickey wore pants, Goofy wore pants, but no pants for Donald. Why not? "

"So Donald just had his dick out there in the wind for everyone to see? No wonder he was pissed all the time,' Toyman said.

"I'm just saying if you're going to anthropomorphize animals have some consistence."

"Daffy didn't wear pants,' Toyman pointed out.

"He didn't wear anything, neither did Bugs, except when he dressed up like a woman to 'fool' and kiss Elmer,' Lyla countered. "That's telling in itself."

"You're really kill the romance of my childhood, Lyla,' Toyman lamented. "Next you'll be telling me there's something weird about Batman always having those young boys around him. I mean what's the world coming to?

Lyla sighed and shook her head. She set her pen down and rubbed the spot just above her eyebrow. The headache was already starting and she'd only been in the room with Toyman for 15 minutes.

"We're getting off track here,' she finally said. "The point is, you dirty little gnome, we can make more money being legit than we can being criminals."

"It's not as fun though,' Toyman countered. "Besides, I'm not that good at being legit. There is a reason I've been in and out of jail, you know."

"That's because you weren't properly motivated before,' Lyla explained.

"What do you mean?"

"Before no matter how much of a pervert or douchebag criminal you were, they just arrested you and sent you to jail. This time if you fuck up, I'm the one that's going to punish you."

"If I'm bad, are you going to spank me?" Toyman said with a dirty grin.

Lyla stared at him hard.

"No, I'm going to rip off your arms and legs and shove them up your ass. Then I'm going to get really angry,' Lyla said, her voice low and cold. "You don't want to see me get angry, Toyman. You wouldn't like me when I get angry."

He gulped in fear, as her eyes seemed to bore into him.

"So-So legit, huh? Count-Count me in,' he nervously said.

"I thought you'd see it my way." Lyla replied, flashing him a smile.

"So, um, well, just so I know, ah, what exactly am I, ah, you know, supposed to do for you now that we're legit?" He ventured. "Toys?"

"No, not at the moment,' Lyla said with a shake of her head. "I've got something special in mind for you, Toyman."

"Great,' he weakly replied.

"Oh, you'll like it, trust me, it makes use off all your particular personality traits to their fullest. Your pervy, smarmy, lecherous disingenuousness will fit right in."

"Again, great."

"Oh, I think you'll enjoy it,' Lyla said with a smile. "It's a place where everyone is judged by their looks or their connections."

"Okay, that sounds better."

"It's the place the word phony was invented for. Where bullshit is behind every comment, every smile."

"I'm liking the sound of this,' Toyman said.

"The women and the men for that matter are gorgeous." Lyla continued. "They have way too much money and time on their hands and despite what most of them think, they aren't that bright."

"My kind of people!"

"Many of them indulge themselves like children, with alcohol, drugs, sex, you name it, but the worst that happens is they get a slap on the wrists. Most times it actually helps their image."

"Love it, love it."

"They're vain, selfish, pompous, rich and spoiled with over inflated egos. They think they're entitled, that the rules don't apply to them and that they can do or say anything they want."

"What are we waiting for? Fuel up the rocket and let's get to this Shangri-la!" Toyman shouted.

"You don't need a rocket, just a plane ticket, which I have,' Lyla replied. "You're going to be my official agent in Hollywood."

There were tears in Toyman's eyes.

"Bless you."

He started to get up and move towards her.

"Don't touch me."

"Right, right, sorry, I just got overwhelmed with emotion there for a sec,' Toyman quickly said.

* * *

Smallville

Martha Kent had her weekly book club meeting, so that meant Clark had to make himself scarce for a while. He didn't mind, really, with nothing else to do except stay out of sight, he figured he'd take advantage of the time and go for a swim. He had a secret place in mind, one he'd found while exploring as a kid. Many years ago, a small marble company had mined what they thought was a rich vein just north of the farm. He didn't know why they went bankrupted, but they did and the quarry was abandon. Over the years it had filled up with rainwater and run off from a natural spring. The water was crystal clear and went down some two hundred feet.

Pete, Lana and he found it while they were exploring and it became their secret. In the summer, like now, when the lake was overflowing with people, they would slip off and have the quarry to themselves. It had probably been ten years since he'd been here, but as he set his backpack down on one of the rocks that jutted out over the water the memories came flooding back. He was younger then than he looked now, probably only fourteen or fifteen. His abilities were just starting to come into their own, but it was other things he remembered most vividly.

Looking back the world seemed so simple back then. He wouldn't have been able to tell his younger self that, as he would be too wrapped up in what was happening at the moment. The transition to high school, trying to make new friends, to fit in and the ongoing process of becoming an adult seemed so overwhelming. There was also Lana. Clark hadn't thought about her in some time, but being here brought back all those old feelings. He remembered always being attracted to her, but his feelings had changed into the first tentative romantic feelings around the time they were at the quarry.

You always fall hard for your first love and Clark was no different. No one ever handles it well the first time. It seems everything is set up to make you feel awkward and unsure of yourself. You fumble around constantly trying not to embarrass yourself, and not always succeeding. Yet you wouldn't change a moment of it looking back, it's such a magical time. It was out here, where three friends came to swim and play that those feelings had really started for Clark towards Lana. Being back brought back the excitement and the nervousness. Clark smiled as he slipped off her shirt and shorts and dove in.

The water was cool and clean and gave a small jolt to his system. It wasn't anything he couldn't handle, but it just seemed to reinforce those memories. He swam the length of the quarry several times and then dove down to touch the bottom. The further down he went into the darkness it felt like he was venturing into another world. When he finally reached bottom, he stopped and just stood on the hard stone surface for a few minutes. He remembered doing something similar and scaring the wits out of Pete and Lana back in the day. It was a juvenile prank looking back on it now, but in the moment it had just been the overwhelming urge to show off just a bit in front of her. Pushing off from the bottom, he rocketed up towards the surface, breaking it and bobbing to a stop.

He smiled and looked around, but this time he was alone, no teenage crush there to see his feat. His smile lessened a bit as he floated alone in the water. It was just a memory he told himself, one he hadn't thought of in quite some time. Maybe it was this change he'd undergone or just having nothing else to do, but he'd been thinking a lot about his teenage years. He told himself he was the same person he'd been before all this happened; yet there was the nagging sense that things were different. It wasn't just his outward appearance, which was like looking at old photographs when he stood in front of the mirror. It was his emotions and feelings that felt different, yet so familiar.

Clark's reaction to the women of the Justice League seemed to be the biggest cue that something had changed. They were the same gorgeous women they'd always been, but now he felt intensely aware of it. He had to control his emotions so he didn't stammer and fumble around when he talked to them. It was one of the reasons he hadn't put up too much of a fuss about leaving the Watchtower. He wanted desperately to be a part of figuring this all out and stopping Lyla, but his own reactions as well as his teammates to his new condition made that difficult. It was like he'd said to Bruce; in everyone's eyes including his own he'd gone from a senior to a freshman.

His powers were the same, though slightly diminished, but he was still one of the strongest, if not strongest members of the League. Yet when they looked at him, they only saw a teenager. He couldn't blame them for that; it was probably something they didn't even realize they were doing. It was a constantly reminder though, that they didn't see him as who he was or had been. That was another reason he hadn't fought harder to stay on the Watchtower. He found himself getting angry and frustrated much more quickly than before. When someone dismissed him, he wanted lash out immediately, without thinking. His emotions seemed to be all over the map, and it was probably better he get away for a while until he got them back under control.

An idea came to his mind from back in the day and he quickly looked around to make sure he was alone. Satisfied, he jumped out of the water to the highest ridge that surrounded the quarry. He'd always wanted to dive off the ledge, but Pete and Lana had always been against it. They thought he would kill himself and he couldn't tell him why that wouldn't happen, so he'd never done it. Now was his chance. The water looked to be about 100 feet below. He smiled and raised his arms like the divers in the Olympics; taking a deep breath he pushed off with his toes and started falling.

He had certainly gone faster in his life, yet as he got closer to the water he couldn't deny the rush he was feeling. His hands and the body knifed through the surface and he let momentum carry him down about 25 feet. When he came back up he was laughing as he broke the surface. In his mind he thought I told you Lana and Pete.

"Nice dive."

Whirling around, Clark saw Kara sitting down on the rock he'd originally dove off. He felt embarrassed at being caught.

"Um, thanks,' he managed to say. "So how'd you find me?"

"Duh, Clark, I've got really good eyesight, remember?' Kara replied. "Hearing too, I could hear your heartbeat miles away."

"Yeah, I suppose you could,' he admitted. It was probably a little naïve to think he could just slip away from her if she didn't want him too, he realized. He knew she was concerned about him and he appreciate it, but it didn't make it any easier to have someone trying to protect him. He could take care of himself, although after his recent experience with Lyla maybe not as well as he'd believed.

"So why not the lake?" Kara asked. "Why a sinkhole in the middle of nowhere?"

"It's not a sinkhole, it's a quarry,' Clark corrected her.

"Like there's such a big difference."

"There is."

"All right, sorry, so why a 'quarry' not the lake?" Kara said.

"There's people at the lake who might recognize me."

"You could have just went to the far side away from them,' Kara countered.

"I'd still have to be cautious that someone might see me,' Clark replied. "Here I didn't have to worry about that, I have it all to myself. Well, I did have it all to myself."

"Sorry I worried about you,' Kara snapped. "I wasn't going to invade your little private sinkhole, Clark. It's probably filthy anyway."

Maybe it was the change in him or just the fact that he was comfortable around Kara in a way he wasn't with anyone else now, but he felt like teasing her.

"Come one, Kara, use those pretty eyes and check, the water's crystal clear in this quarry. What are you afraid of getting wet?" He said with a smile.

"No."

"Can't swim? I promise I won't tell anyone."

"I can swim, Clark,' Kara fired back. "I can certainly dive better than you just did, that's for sure!"

"I call that big talk from a little lady,' he joked, still floating in the middle of the quarry.

"Not so little, Clark, just watch me,' Kara said with a smile of her own. She stood and stripped off her blouse and shorts to reveal her bathing suit underneath. Bending her knees Kara jumped at least a hundred feet in the air and then flipped before executing a perfect dive. She cut through the surface of the water with hardly a splash.

As he watched her, Clark couldn't help noticing she had grown into a beautiful young woman. Her bathing suit was a modest one piece, but it still looked remarkably good on her. The emotions he'd been struggling with came rushing back. When she surface 10 feet away from him, Kara smiled and brushed her long blond hair back from her face. She was gorgeous, he absently thought.

The moment was broken when she splashed him, sending a wave of water that completely engulfed him.

"See, that's how you do a dive,' she proudly said.

He wiped the water from his eyes and looked her.

"I've seen better,' he replied, and then splashed her with equal force.

"Clark!" She screamed just before the water washed over her. He laughed but when she emerged, he saw something in her eyes. "It's on now, mister!"

"You have to catch me first!" He said, and starting swimming away.

"Don think for a minute I won't,' Kara shouted, as she took off after him.

* * *

The Watchtower

The word of the day and for the immediately future was normalcy. Everyone had agreed they would proceed as if nothing was wrong. They would give no clue to the general public and Superwoman in particular that they were worried about her. They would give no comments or statements regarding her; only say that Superman was out of contact on a mission so they would wait for his return.

This didn't mean they weren't working round the clock trying to reverse what she'd done to Superman and figure out a way to stop her, they were. It was just that teams had been assigned to each problem and the other members were to just continue on as if nothing had happened. It had been Batman's plan that by ignoring Lyla it would bother her more than if they tried confronting her. The more annoyed she was the likelier she would make a mistake. Since he had some experience being annoying, they others agreed.

So normalcy was the word and that meant they pick up things just where they were before Superwoman had appeared. Not everyone was pleased with this, specifically Wally. He had thought he'd dodged a bullet with Lyla showing up and figured it would cancel his lottery date with Batman. Unfortunately someone pointed out that if normalcy was the word that meant everyone had to follow it. Batman was not pleased, but after repeated arguments he bowed to the logic. Wally was supposed to meet him for dinner in Gotham at some fancy restaurant.

Wally entered the cafeteria and adjusted the tie to his suit. He'd picked something fancy, as the place they were going sounded much more highbrow than he was used to. He saw Dinah, Zatanna, Shayera and Mari sitting at one tables and walked over to get their opinion.

"So what do you guys think? Classy enough?" He asked.

"A red suit?" Mari said.

"A florescent red suit?' Dinah clarified.

"Yeah, really, who are you Nathan Detroit?' Zee asked.

Everyone turned and looked at her, not getting the reference.

"Nathan Detroit? Guys and Dolls? Anybody?' She said. "So not a lot of fans of the American Music Theater I take it."

"If you say you learned that in school, I'm going to hit you,' Dinah replied. "We get it, Zatanna. You went to school and apparently paid attention some times. Your ersatz mother, Madame Xanadu played another mind game with you. What's new? Stop trying to show off how smart you are, please? Jon's not even here and Xanadu is probably laughing her ass off that she got to you."

"You might want to skip that speech next time you talk to kids, Dinah,' Zee grumbled. "I think good for you, you got an education now shut up about it might not go over with the PTA."

The two of them stared at each other for a moment, before Dinah turned back to the others.

"You used ersatz wrong, too, but I was polite enough not to point that out,' Zee muttered under her breath.

Dinah started to turn towards Zee, but Mari and Shayera stopped her.

"So anyway, a red suit, really, Wally?" Mari asked.

"Yeah, I wanted something classy,' Wally explained. "I couldn't even pronounce the name of the place I'm supposed to met Bruce, so you know that means it's a ritzy joint."

He held out the card from the restaurant.

"La Porte du Cellier,' Zatanna pronounced. "The Cellar Door, that's a great place."

Dinah gave her another look.

"I've eaten there, okay? I asked how to pronounce it. Jeez, you're kind of an anti-intellectual, aren't you Di?"

"No, just when you do it,' she replied.

"You've eaten there?" Wally asked.

"Yeah,' Zee said, giving Dinah a snide look.

"So what do they serve? I'm mean it's not going to be some wild gourmet stuff, like toasted snail heads or deer antlers on toast or fish eggs, is it?"

"No they will probably have caviar, though,' Zatanna said with a smile.

"Great!"

"They're the same thing,' Dinah snapped. "Caviar is fish eggs, she's messing with you."

"Well, look at the big brain on, Dinah,' Zee teased.

"You really want me to hit you, don't you?' Dinah replied.

"Why would they serve deer antlers on toast?" Shayera asked. "That doesn't even make sense?"

"It's a delicacy, I don't know,' Wally offered. "I was just hoping they have spaghetti or Swiss steak and French fries, really."

"Don't order French fries, you'll look like a doofus,' Mari suggested.

"I think the red suit will already accomplish that,' Shayera added.

"Too flashy, you think?" Wally asked. "I have a blue suit with red pinstripes at home, I could pop back and change."

"How wide are the pinstripes?' Mari asked.

"About three quarters of an inch."

"So you have a blue and red stripped suit,' she replied. "Stick with the red one."

"Great! Wish me luck!"

"Stay classy, Wally, don't put out on the first date,' Zee called to him as he was leaving. He stopped and looked back at her nervously. She just smiled and waved.

"You're evil, you know that don't you?" Dinah said.

"Yeah,' Zee admitted, but kept smiling.

"I can't believe we're still going through with these dates with Superwoman out there,' Shayera commented. "We should be doing something to stop her."

"Everything's being done, Shayera,' Zee said. "Everyone agreed we should try and keep things as normal as possible. These dates were just the logical follow thru of that idea. Besides, you're going out with Hal, you'll have fun, won't she Dinah?"

"Evil, pure evil,' Dinah grumbled.

"Wait a second, you're the one that pointed out if we're trying to be normal, that meant Batman had to go on this date with Wally aren't you?' Mari asked. "Wow, you really are evil, but in a good way, Zee."

"I'm not saying I did or I didn't, but off the record, he thinks he can torment me with this phone and get away with it? Not going to happen,' Zee replied.

"I don't really want to go out on a date with Hal,' Shayera admitted. "He's okay and all, but not my type at all."

"Not your type?" Dinah said. "A handsome, fighter pilot, intergalactic Lantern isn't your type? What is?"

"You make him sound like your type, Dinah,' Shayera replied.

"We're not talking about me, besides, I'm matched up with Shining Knight."

"You two already had your date,' Mari pointed out.

"True, but it got cut off before I could find out,' Dinah said. 'I just know it's going to eat at me not knowing. Is Shining Knight a guy or a girl, I want to know now."

"Well there's one sure way of finding out,' Zatanna offered.

"Asking him or her?' Dinah replied.

"Okay, two sure ways of finding out."

"I'm not just going to come out and ask him or her,' Dinah stated.

"Okay, we're back to one sure way of finding out,' Zee said.

"How?"

"Sleep with him or her."

"What?!" Dinah gasped. "I'm not going to sleep with him or her just to find out. What kind of woman do you take me for?"

"You'd certainly find out for sure,' Shayera offered. "I mean if you leave the lights on, once you're both naked, that is."

"NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!' Dinah shouted.

"Oh, come on, where's your gambling spirit?' Zee asked. "Think of it like a roulette game. The wheel spins the ball stops on black he's a guy. Red she's a girl."

"What if it stops on green, did you ever think of that?" Dinah protested.

"Green? What the hell is green?' Shayera asked.

"A bit of both,' Dinah replied.

"A hermaphrodite?" Mari said. "Wow, I hadn't thought about that."

"Well, I have and I'm not sleeping with Ystin to find out!" Dinah said firmly.

All four of them sat back as this theory sunk in.

"Hal's starting to sound a hell of a lot better isn't he, Shayera?" Mari asked.

"I still don't want to go out with him, even if I know his balls are in the black."


End file.
